


Close To Home

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Alien Dicks, Mutual Pining, Oral Knotting, Rim job, Smut, Soulmates, Tentacle, basically imagine every bad dragon dildo, innuendos up the wazoo, subtle sounding, vibrating dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Jongin goes on a quest to answer the big question everyone's had on their minds since humankind first made contact with other intelligent life.





	Close To Home

**Author's Note:**

> You have selected EXONAUT17-C0S3IC_C0C6 from the ∆sstronaughty database for analyzation. Processing… Processing Complete. Translations have been made to simulate Earth American English of the early twenty-first century for your convenience.

  


 

Jongin moans groggily, face scrunched up. His eyes try to flutter open, but the bright light that immediately assaults his vision makes him cringe. He feels woozy, like he should just go back to sleep but something tells him he shouldn't.

 

Something feels wrong, especially when he tries to shield his eyes from the unrelenting lights above him and his arm can't move. He cranes his head to look down, squinting as he blinks multiple times so his vision clears.

 

There are straps wrapped around his wrists, pinning them down to the table he's currently laying on. It's also then that he realizes he's stark naked.

 

He whimpers, struggling against the restraints. His breathing goes a little haywire when lone figure steps into the blindingly white room and stands at his side. It's so bright that Jongin can barely see his features properly, but he stops all of his struggling when he realizes just how pretty the creature is.

 

It's a man, dressed in all white with bright orange eyes slitted like that of a snake. His hair is jet black and skin a pale grey color. He stands there, bringing his hand up to run a soft finger down Jongin's naked chest. The human shivers, lips parting as he blinks up at him.

 

"Please," Jongin begs, voice barely above a whisper. "Let me go." The figure brings his finger to Jongin's lips, pressing them into his mouth and against Jongin's tongue.

 

"Now, now," he says, voice deep and soothing. "I have _so much_ planned for you. I can't possibly let you go just yet."

 

Jongin whimpers, looking away so the other's finger would slide out of his mouth. He tries his best not to glance at the camera at the side, the red light blinking as it records them.

 

"What are you going to do to me?" Jongin asks dramatically.

 

The figure unstraps one of his hands, Jongin feigning weakness when he lifts his arm up as if inspecting it. "I'd like to test your body's performance to see how well it does when under pressure." The figure looks to Jongin's cock and Jongin tries to suppress his smirk. "Test your stamina among other things."

 

The figure shoves his fingers back in his mouth, a little more forceful as he presses against Jongin's tongue again until he gags slightly.

 

"You're going to make an excellent research subject." The person smirks, staring intensely at Jongin.

 

The once scared glint in Jongin's gaze disappears, replaced by a mischievous one as he swirls his tongue around the other's fingers. He sucks on them slightly, using his free hand to reach out to the creature beside him. He grasps the other cock through his pants, making the other man jerk his hand away from Jongin's mouth in surprise.

 

Jongin bites his lips as he feels up the other's crotch, tilting his head as he speaks. "I have another idea of research, my friend."

 

~

 

Jongin throws his head back, moaning softly as he swivels his hips down on Jongdae's cock.

 

It's thick and has a bit of a bulbous head that ruts against his prostate very nicely if Jongin gets the angle just right. It's a little small for his tastes, but fuck if he still wasn't enjoying himself.

 

"Ah!" Jongin bites his lips when the other's cock vibrates more intensely as he gets closer to coming. It makes the human feel as if he's sitting on the most intense vibrator he's ever felt in his life. It massages his rim so nicely and is hands down better than any rim job he could possibly receive.

 

Jongin arches his back prettily for the camera recording them as he rides Jongdae, kiss swollen lips parted as his eyes flutter closed.

 

Fuck, he might actually come untouched just from this. It's a shame the other's cock isn't _just_ a little bigger. Then he would be a hell of a lot more satisfied.

 

Jongdae smacks his bare ass, grunting as he thrusts up a little. The vibrating sound from his cock resonates in Jongin's ears, the wet slap from Jongin bringing their hips together over and over just adding to it.

 

They're both panting heavily, Jongdae staring intensely where his thick cock goes in and out of Jongin. Jongin leans back onto his arms and spreads his legs, letting Jongdae see more of him.

 

Just as Jongdae reaches up to touch Jongin's leaking cock, a door slams open behind them, the same one Jongdae had come through at the beginning of the scene.

 

Jongin stops his movements, craning his head and smiling brightly at the sight of his best friend. "Hey ‘Soo."

 

Kyungsoo's chest is heaving, gaze narrowed and Jongin can practically see the panic written all over his face. "Don't you dare 'Hey ‘Soo' me. I just watched you get abducted!! _By an unknown space ship_!!"

 

Jongin grinds his hips down on Jongdae's still vibrating cock as Kyungsoo marches over to them, not even blinking at the sight of the two fucking on the table. "I know. It was so hot right?"

 

Kyungsoo makes a face, fuming. “This is not the time to talk about your alien abduction kink, Kim Jongin.”

 

The human rolls his eyes. “Oh come on Kyungsoo it was- _ah fuck_ . It wasn’t a surprise to me considering Jongdae's profile on Z.inder matched mine perfectly. I just sent him a message containing my coordinates and said ' _Beam up me Daddy_ ' and well, here we are.”

 

"So you let some stranger you met on a fucking app abduct you so you two could fuck? Are you insane?!"

 

Just as Jongin is about to open his mouth to answer, Jongdae speaks up. “We’re also filming so unless you’re going to join could you kind of-,” Jongdae makes a motion with his hands, telling Kyungsoo to leave.

 

Kyungsoo bristles with anger as he looks at the camera. Jongin pats Jongdae’s stomach, looking down at him fondly. “Less talking, more fucking.”

 

Jongin releases a happy sigh when the vibrations get even more intense once again and Kyungsoo grits his teeth. “You’re filming a fucking porno too?!”

 

"Well that was the lovely agreement to let me sit on this nice cock, so."

 

Kyungsoo growls in response, seeming to get fed up with the human. When Jongin moans from Jongdae starting to thrust up into him again, his best friend snaps. "When you're done fucking your latest sexcapade, I'll be at the ship since you can't seem to take this seriously at the moment."

 

Jongin's breathing goes erratic as the pressure in his gut starts to build, whimpering a little as Kyungsoo starts to storm out. "Okay, s-see you later, Kyung- _ah!_ " Ropes of white spurt from Jongin's cock, his chest slumping forward while he twitches from the oversensitivity caused by the rippling vibrations of the dick inside of him. He doesn't even realize he had moaned the last part of his best friend's name, too focused on how the small ridges on Jongdae's cock catch on Jongin's rim as the vibrations come in intense waves.

 

Jongin gives a little cry, writhing at the spike of pleasure and physically feeling when Jongdae finishes inside the condom as the vibrations take on a pulsing pattern instead.

 

Compared to other orgasms, this really wasn't the best considering all of the vibrations stopped the moment Jongdae came, also taking away any post orgasmic pleasure Jongin may feel. It's dissatisfying and maybe it's because Kyungsoo may have distracted the man underneath him

 

He figures he should just try again. He would probably be able to get another orgasm out of this eventually.

 

Jongdae breathes heavily, body relaxing, but Jongin isn't having any of it. He doesn't even hesitate to brace his hands on Jongdae's stomach and continue bouncing on his cock even when the man under him lets out a grunt in surprise. His cock isn't vibrating for now but is still hard so Jongin figures another nice rim massage will get his own cock up and ready again.

 

Oh, the things he does for research.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo slams a plate down on the counter, doing the same with a napkin not even a second later.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes from his spot at the dining table, facing out towards the window at the back of the ship that takes up the entire wall.  "You're pouting."

 

"No, I'm not," Kyungsoo says curtly.

 

"Yes, you are," Jongin sing songs.

 

One of the drawers slams in the kitchen, and Jongin sighs. "Look I know it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had."

 

"You don't fucking say." Jongin turns his head just in time to see Kyungsoo smacking a piece of turkey to his bread, having to stifle a laugh when the other aggressively spreads some mustard next. He practically hulk smashes the sandwich down on the plate, grabbing it and stomping over to Jongin.

 

Jongin blinks when Kyungsoo puts it in front of him.

 

His best friend puts his hands on his hips a second later. The human doesn't even need to look up to know the other's eyes are glowing a dark violet from his anger. He can practically feel it radiate off of him.

 

Kyungsoo is Hwaejin from the planet Hwaea. The planet itself is close enough to the sun that life can grow there, but due to severe storms, not a lot of sunlight reaches the surface. Only the toughest beings could survive there. Especially when the planet's storms are at their worst, which, according to Kyungsoo, are about over three-fourths of a Hwaejin year. They're some of the toughest beings in the galaxy with thick, tough skin and an undeniable strength that has most cowering in fear.

 

Though they are a very peaceful species that teach diplomacy and believe in being open about all aspects of life with others, they're awfully frightening when they're angry. For Kyungsoo, he rarely gets truly upset, but even then Jongin has grown up around him long enough to not fear him in the slightest. Then again, Kyungsoo has always been so tender and soft towards Jongin so he admits he may be a bit biased. Those pretty lilac eyes of his will always be his weakness.

 

Kyungsoo could punch a hole through a satellite and Jongin would still see him as his big, teddy bear best friend, honestly.

 

"I'm sorry 'Soo," Jongin says, poking at his sandwich.

 

The Hwaejin deflates. "You can't just run off like that. We made a pact when you started this journey that you would tell me where you're going anytime you leave the ship on your own."

 

Jongin sighs. Kyungsoo's right. Human's are very sought after in the galaxy and everything could have gone south real quick since he wasn't being careful.

 

"You're right," Jongin admits softly. "I won't do it again."

 

"Good." Kyungsoo gives him a serious look. He taps Jongin's nose when he sees how guilty the human looks. "Now eat your guilt sandwich and feel guilty. I made that out of love so don't waste it."

 

"There was no love in the way you slapped that innocent turkey onto that mustard lathered bread. That was pure anger." Jongin takes a bite, melting at the taste of the fresh bread in his mouth. He didn't realize how hungry he really was.

 

"Then eat your guilty anger sandwich and go shower. I need to repair a few things before we take off again."

 

"Don't break my dick."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and goes into their extra storage closet. He brings out his tool kit. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 

Jongin smugly chews on his sandwich as Kyungsoo leaves the room to go out onto the loading dock outside.

 

He can still recall the day he had gone up to Kyungsoo and told him this crazy plan of his to travel the galaxy. He remembers being so nervous, saying to his best friend that he's going to judge him but for some reason Kyungsoo never did. In fact, he readily agreed that it was an interesting concept no one had tried to do before.

 

Afterall, traveling the cosmos for the perfect cock to sit on isn't really a common pastime for most people in the galaxy.

 

Jongin sometimes feels the need to reevaluate his life choices, but with Kyungsoo by his side and his millions of subscribers to his blog, he thinks he might be doing something right.

 

The human finishes his sandwich, putting his plate in the sink and ignoring Kyungsoo's earlier command to go shower. He, instead, skips down the ramp to the loading dock to join Kyungsoo. The Hwaejin is laying on his back underneath one of the thrusters, his biceps flexing as he turns the wrench. Jongin subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of the protruding veins running up his forearms.

 

He peeks his head underneath just as Kyungsoo sighs. "What's wrong with my crowned jewel?"

 

"I'm not sure. The sensors said there was something wrong with the thrusters but I'm seeing nothing."

 

"Maybe you should get another mechanic to look at it?" Jongin smirks when Kyungsoo grumbles.

 

When Jongin first decided to embark on his journey of space dicks, he and Kyungsoo had no way of long distance transportation. They were in need of some sort of ship that would reach deep into the farthest corners of the galaxy.

 

So naturally, they both pitched what little money they had together and decided to buy a ship. Jongin was in charge of picking out the ship since Kyungsoo really didn't care as long as he looked at the ones on clearance. However, the Hwaejin should have known better than to let Jongin pick all on his own.

 

With two overly large thrusters at the back and a phallically shaped base, complete with missile shooting capabilities just under the front, Jongin had found his dream ship. With this, they could penetrate any sort of cosmic force that tries to reckon with them.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo was horrified, but Jongin thought it was befitting considering his whole reason for setting out on this journey in the first place. Although now the Hwaejin is embarrassed to ask _anyone_ to do maintenance on it because there is always some sort of snide remark. Jongin has no shame about his dick ship, but Kyungsoo is a more modest man it seems.

 

"I could always go get someone if you're that ashamed of our dick."

 

"Will you stop calling it that?" Kyungsoo demands, glaring shortly at Jongin.

 

"Fine. I'll call it by its real name then."

 

"Don't-"

 

"The Penetrator 2000."

 

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, staring blankly up at the large thruster in front of him. "I still can't believe you registered our ship as that."

 

"Only because I love hearing Space Traffic Control say ‘ _Penetrator 2000, you are clear for landing’,_ " Jongin gives a toothy grin.

 

The Hwaejin snorts, shaking his head. "You're insane."

 

Jongin winks before laying on his back as well, body flush against Kyungsoo's as he stares up the thruster with him. He sees some of the wires seem to be pushed to the side- probably Kyungsoo's doing- but really everything looks normal. "Have you checked the engines?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow. "I was just thinking that. Let's go take a look."

 

The both get up after attaching the metal plate back onto the thruster, heading back into the ship and entering one of the engine rooms at the back. It's spacious considering it's inside the actual thruster and they don't even bump into each other as they both take a look around. Jongin hears Kyungsoo release a short curse in his language a few seconds later, though, so he turns to him.

 

"Find the problem?"

 

Kyungsoo's looking over the circuit board they have set up in the back and Jongin glances over his shoulder to see one of the breakers seem to be tripped. "I think there's too much pressure on the engines. I need to relieve it some how."

 

Jongin snickers as the Hwaejin grabs some oil in one of the cupboards and puts it by his feet as he peers down at the engine in front of him. "Yes, please, relieve the pressure in our penis."

 

Kyungsoo ignores him so Jongin shuffles closer. He reaches out and tenderly starts to stroke the cool metal of the engine, feeling it hum ever so slightly. Kyungsoo stops adjusting something inside to squint up at Jongin.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Jongin strokes a little faster. "Trying to relieve the pressure."

 

Kyungsoo adjusts his position on his knees, about to speak before accidentally knocking over the oil beside him. It splashes out just in front of the engine block, little flecks of it getting all over the metal floor in front of it. He rushes to pick it up but Jongin just gets a shit eating grin.

 

"See? It worked."

 

"That's it. Out of my engine room. Right now."

 

"What are you going to do? Make another anger filled sandwich and throw it at me?"

 

"No," Kyungsoo deadpans. "This one will contain the rage of a thousand suns and I'll force it down your throat."

 

"Kinky."

 

" _Jongin_."

 

"Alright, alright. Mr. Grump." Jongin walks back towards the door, throwing Kyungsoo a rag before winking and taking his leave. He cranes his head to press his nose to his shoulder and inhales, cringing afterward. Maybe he really does need a shower.

 

He’s quick to hop in and hop out, taking barely anytime to wash off any grime he might have had from his eventful day. He makes sure to wash his hair, at least. He was pretty sweaty earlier and he knows Kyungsoo will get antsy if his natural scent is taking over the ship again. Then again, it’s not really his fault the Hwaejin has such a powerful sense of smell.

 

Surprisingly, by the time Jongin is changed into some fresh clothes and is towel drying his hair, Kyungsoo is already done tending to the engines.

 

Jongin smiles. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo goes to wash off his hands and sighs. “I still haven’t found the source of the problem but they’re fine for now. I think a friend of mine is docked at the same gateway station as us so I’ll have her come look at it.”

 

Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. “Should I not come home tonight then? I can give you two alone time with the D.”

 

Kyungsoo scowls and Jongin just snickers. “No, it’s not like that. Why? Were you planning something?”

 

“Well I’m planning to go out tonight because, quite frankly, that last guy was very disappointing.”

 

“Bad time, I take it?”

 

“Nah,” Jongin sits on their couch, kicking his legs up on the coffee table. “Just not satisfying enough. I’m about to do an update here in a bit.”

 

Kyungsoo hums before sitting next to him. “At least do me the favor of bringing him back here so you’re not running off to some weirdo’s space ship.”

 

“I won’t.” Jongin smiles gently, leaning his head on the cushion behind him and curling in on himself. He looks up at Kyungsoo through his lashes, stray, wet strands of hair covering his forehead. “Want to grab dinner together afterwards? It’s not everyday that we’re able to find a decent restaurant on these gateway stations.”

 

“You know I would, but depending on who you bring home you may not be able to walk, so I’ll just make something for you instead.” He pats Jongin’s head when the human pouts. “The next gateway station I have mapped out for us has an actual human resturaunt so let’s wait until then.”

 

Jongin grins after a few moments, poking Kyungsoo’s muscular biceps just because he can. “You’re my angel, I swear.”

 

“I know.” The Hwaejin sounds so smug that it just makes Jongin rolls his eyes.

 

“Well I should go record while everything is still fresh in my mind and edit the video of the session earlier. There are some key points in the video I need to bring up.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Please tell me you’re not going to voice over your own porno.”

 

Jongin shoots his best friend two finger guns as he moon walks out of the room.

 

~

 

Jongin taps the touch screen in front of him, a hologram popping up a moment later. It’s a mirror image, a little red blinking light at the top to signal he’s live. A gradual smile makes its way onto Jongin’s face, his eyes sparkling as he plays with the sleeves of his cardigan. People already pile it, the chat number going from three or four to almost two hundred in a matter of minutes.

 

“Hello everyone. Welcome back. I’ll actually have a couple updates for you tonight so please anticipate them.”

 

Jongin looks to another hologram screen beside the one recording. It’s the video he recorded earlier with Jongdae, it paused on the picture of him on his hands and knees, face smushed into the ‘operating table’ as he fucks back onto Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae’s face is blurred in the video but Jongin doesn’t bother covering his own.

 

“So topic of today: Crotalusians. Let me just start this off by saying, small but definitely the best rim job you could get. Ladies, I’m sure this vibrating dick would go great with a vagina.”

 

Jongin taps a few of the options on the holoscreen and drags the video over to the live screen with his finger. He places it in the far corner so his face can still be seen. He happens to catch a glance at the comment section, seeing a small ‘ _looking cute today_ ’ from a fan and he gives a shy smile.

 

He presses play on the video, turning down his volume when his own obnoxious moans begin playing. Jongin gives a serious look to the camera. “Don’t let those enthusiastic porn moans fool you. I’m not having that much of a good time.” He pauses, watching his own body jostle back and forth from Jongdae’s thrusts. “Okay maybe it was more of a mediocre ‘I-would-do-this-again-if-I-had-no-other-options-but-I-know-I-would-be-left-disappointed-again’ type time.”

 

Jongin sees a flash of a comment in the comment section, smirking when he reads ‘ _we all know ur a size queen’_. He snaps his fingers, and points a finger gun at the camera. “While that may be true spacefucker69, it’s more of that it’s not the best cock I’ve sat on. Should I move onto the chart?” He checks the comments, leaning in and staring for a few moments, his index finger running along his lip as he smiles at some of his fans comments. There’s a little bit of a lag but eventually everyone says yes.

 

He would blame the lag on the fact he’s so far from Earth, where most of his fans reside. However, he knows his connection to the gateway station their currently at is superb and must be just the traffic from the stream.

 

He has had an influx of followers recently after a magazine happened to mention him in a short article. Now his blog has taken off. Just the number of people watching live at the moment is well into the thousands.

 

It started off as a dare that Kyungsoo and him made when they were drunk, but Cosmic Cock has turned into a phenomenon of sorts. He really never thought _this_ many people would be interested in the same thing as him, but then again Jongin’s not really surprised. He’s still humble as ever though. In fact, despite Jongin’s earlier fears, a lot of his fans are actually very sweet and love his random vlogs he uploads along with the original content the blog was initially created for.

 

Jongin grabs a dry erase board, going down the line of questions written in permanent marker there. He reads the first one. “Ass wrecker?” Jongin snorts. “Hardly. You’re pretty safe with this one. One out of ten on that.”

 

“Overall feeling? I’d say five out of ten. Vibrating is cool and all but only if that shit’s hitting my prostate properly because honestly, if it doesn’t, then what’s the point? Unless it’s like the dick version of a magic wand. I didn’t try it like that.” He looks to his audience. “If any of you have experiences let me know in the comments! I’d love to know.”

 

“Length and girth? Ah, well. I’m not shaming but this was pretty short. Girthy, though, so if any of you want to try your hands at this one, prep is still very very important.” He points at the recorder. “And always use Grade X condoms. I’m not sponsoring them, I’m serious. You guys need to make sure you’re safe and these were made for humans like me venturing out into the great unknown in search of someone to sit on.”

 

He grins.

 

“So is this the best dick in the galaxy? The answer is…,” Jongin drums his hands on his thighs. He only stops once the video of him has him coming for the second time, his moans of ecstasy dying down. He looks at the camera, smiling before giving a thumbs down. “Nope. Gotta keep looking, I guess.”

 

The comments poor in, mostly sad faces and ‘ _better luck next time!_ ’s. Jongin can only smile.

 

“You guys probably don’t want me to end the broadcast so soon right? It’s been a couple days since my last update… Here, ask me some questions and I’ll try to answer them!”

 

Jongin spends the next ten minutes reading from the comment section. Cute little sentences like ‘ _it’s my birthday today! can you wish me happy birthday?’_ or ‘ _did you eat yet today? you look so tired!_ ’ have his chest feeling warm and his expression soft. It’s amazing just how much his fans seem to really adore him and enjoy his updates. He would have thought a project like his would simply just be seen as silly and completely absurd. However, after a few well known magazines caught wind of his mission, his blog was featured in several articles. Word spread like wildfire and well, here he is.

 

“BattleDuck asks, ‘ _what would be the science behind a vibrating dick_ ’? Huh... I never really thought about it. I mean, that has to be a lot of muscles at work.” He looks to the side, thinking. “Is it like a spasm? Or maybe like a rattle snake or something.”

 

Jongin thinks back to Jongdae’s slit eyes and his thin, forked tongue and shivers. “Oh my stars… I fucked a snake. That’s a new one.”

 

As he’s giggling at his fan’s reactions, the door behind him softly swooshes open to reveal Kyungsoo. The human turns to him, eyes brightening at the sight of food. “Well hey there, handsome.”

 

“Hey. You still live?” Kyungsoo asks, putting down the snack.

 

Jongin looks to the screen, dragging Kyungsoo down next to him by pulling at his arm. The Hwaejin could easily overpower him, but lets Jongin bring him into the camera shot. He swings his arms around Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders, smiling gleefully.

 

“Say hi to Kyungsoo everyone!” Kyungsoo waves awkwardly, not used to being on camera as often as Jongin is but tries his best to mirror the human’s smile. Comments immediately start whizzing by, as they usually do when the Hwaejin happens to come in on one of Jongin’s live updates.

 

‘ _you both are sso dreamy_ ’

 

‘ _when are you gonna sleep with that fine piece of alien ass omg_ ’

 

‘ _sHOw Us uR DiCk_ ’

 

Jongin just snorts. “You guys need to be nice to Kyungsoo or else he’s going to avoid coming on here.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin blinks when he reads another comment, this one saying ‘ _The way he looks at him makes me soft_ ’. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he just about to ask who they’re talking about when the human happens to look to his side at his best friend.

 

Kyungsoo is still smiling at him, eyes gentle like they always are whenever he’s caught staring.

 

"I come here for you,' he says, not even reacting to the pink tinge to Jongin's cheeks. "That and to give you food."

 

"Well, your food is very greatly appreciated." Jongin grabs one of the crackers and cheese and pops it in his mouth. As he chews, he looks back to his comments. "What have we been up to lately? Ah well, we're currently at Gateway Xion by the Psi Draconis system. The IPC won't let us go any closer, but oh well. I wanted to see Tirigen, but apparently, that planet is off limits. Oh! Our ship has also had some maintenance issues but luckily my handyman best friend knows how to fix it. Right, Soo?"

 

Jongin grins, looking at the Hwaejin. To his surprise, his face is flushed and his posture is stiff as he stares at the holoscreen in front of them. Jongin tilts his head a little, following the other's line of sight and flustering a little. The video he and Jongdae had filmed earlier was playing on repeat now, the volume muted but it still showing Jongin's lithe body bouncing on Jongdae's cock. Kyungsoo's eyes are dark and Jongin really can't tell what he's thinking, but then he remembers the fact the Hwaejin actually _walked_ in on him earlier.

 

He shoves a cracker between Kyungsoo's lips, effectively bringing his attention to Jongin instead. The human gives an awkward laugh, one he'll probably be embarrassed about later but oh well. "You looked hungry."

 

Kyungsoo chews and Jongin catches himself staring at the other's plush lips a moment too long. "I made those for you, stupid."

 

Jongin giggles, sending him one last smile before addressing his audience on his live stream.

 

Kyungsoo sits by Jongin's side, silently observing as the human gives his signature sign off. A peace sign and a cute wink. He sends him a questioning look when he stands up after shutting everything down. "And where are you going? You still have cheese crackers to eat, Mister."

 

Jongin stretches and gives a content sigh when he hears his back pop. "The cheese crackers can wait, Soo. Get dressed. We're going on a hunt."

 

"A hunt?"

 

"Yes."

 

"For what?"

 

"For dick, Kyungsoo." Jongin deadpans at his best friend when he just frowns and looks down at the snack he made him. "You wanted to make sure I pick up someone you approve of first this time right?"

 

"... But the cheese crackers-"

 

Jongin sighs, knowing Kyungsoo won't give up until he knows for sure that Jongin is leaving with a full stomach. Why the Hwaejin is like this, he's never understood, but Jongin enjoys being babied by the other man all the same. So he smiles a little, bending down to take the plate away from him and pops another cracker in his mouth. "I'll eat them as I get dressed, okay?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes flit between his own. " _And_ drink an entire bottle of water before you go?"

 

Jongin feels his heart flutter a little at the serious look on Kyungsoo's face. "Yes Soo, I'll even drink some water."

 

The Hwaejin seems satisfied at that, nodding once and getting up as well. Before Kyungsoo could leave Jongin's room, though, the human hugs him from behind.

 

Kyungsoo stops as Jongin curls into him, resting his chin on the Hwaejin's shoulder and squeezing the shorter man a little. Kyungsoo leans his head back against Jongin’s for a moment, humming. "You getting all sentimental on me now?"

 

Jongin's smile turns sad and he's glad his best friend can't see it. He unconsciously holds Kyungsoo closer. "No. I just missed you all day. And... I'm just glad you're here with me through all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

Kyungsoo lets his hands rest on Jongin's around his waist. "Probably starve," he says seriously. "And actually get abducted and taken to some far end of the universe to be experimented on or be a part of some alien's exotic collection."

 

The human cringes. "Soo..."

 

"Ah, sorry. That was supposed to be funny. You were supposed to laugh." Kyungsoo turns to him. "Ha...Ha."

 

Jongin stares at him for a few moments before snorting. He pulls away from the Hwaejin, shaking his head a little. "Go get changed Mr. Comedy Central."

 

"We going to the bar?"

 

"Yeah, so pick out something nice."

 

"Alright." Jongin watches Kyungsoo walk away, gaze lingering at the door even when his best friend disappears from sight. He sighs deeply as he slumps, pressing a button on the wall so his door slides shut.

 

~

 

Jongin has always been in love with his best friend. He can't pin down when exactly he had started to fall for the other's charms, but his feelings for the Hwaejin have always been there in some shape or form.

 

They were inseparable as kids. The moment Jongin and his family greeted Kyungsoo's own the day they first arrived at the Lunar Colony sealed their fate as best friends. Kyungsoo had been very stoic at first, but the moment Jongin shook Kyungsoo's chubby little hand, the Hwaejin stuck by his side like glue.

 

They made a few other friends along the way, ones that still keep in touch with them to this day, but there's something special between them. At least, Jongin had always thought so.

 

As a teenager, Jongin had thought about confessing to Kyungsoo, thought that the other man being so tender to him all the time was a sign that the feelings were mutual, but it never happened.

 

The longer Jongin thought about it, the more he knew it was impossible.

 

He's unattainable.

 

Kyungsoo would never see him that way. They're best friends- lifelong friends even. It's just in Kyungsoo's nature to take care of Jongin all of the time.

 

Besides, the fact Kyungsoo readily agreed to follow along when Jongin came up with the idea to travel the galaxy like this only proves his theory. If he had really felt the way Jongin did, he wouldn't have come. He would have tried to stop Jongin.

 

At least, that's how Jongin sees it.

 

It's not so hard now considering they're both older and Jongin has gotten better at suppressing his feelings. Only every once and awhile will it get to him.

 

He is, however, unbelievably happy Kyungsoo is here with him. Without him, Jongin has no idea where he would be.

 

' _Probably a crying, homesick mess with a sore ass all the time,'_ Jongin thinks to himself as he fixes his hair in the mirror. He smiles at the thought, even as he exits his room.

 

He sees Kyungsoo leaning against the wall next to the hatch, scrolling through his holopad. The Hwaejin's dark, coarse hair is styled up and over. He's wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, something from Jongin's closet, accompanied with a white button up. A few of the buttons at the top are unbuttoned and showing a peek of his collarbones as well. The sleeves are rolled halfway up his forearm, his veins there protruding with the little movements of his hands. When Kyungsoo looks up, Jongin notices that he's even wearing a little kohl around his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo's expression brightens at the sight of Jongin. "Well don't you look handsome."

 

"Could say the same for you," Jongin walks over to him. He can't help but to smile when he sees the jeans bunching up around Kyungsoo's ankles, them being meant to fit someone as tall and lanky as the human. "You sure you're not the one looking to get laid tonight?"

 

Kyungsoo waves his hand, pocketing his holopad. "I just haven't done laundry yet so I took from your clothes."

 

The human doesn't believe him for one second considering Kyungsoo is such a clean freak and probably washes his clothes every day. He lets it go, though, used to Kyungsoo raiding his closet all the time. He chalks it up to be maybe the other man just likes Jongin's sense of style considering all Kyungsoo ever wears is black. "Right, okay."

 

"You ready to hunt down your next conquest?" Kyungsoo says, looking up at him. Jongin feels his heart skip a beat at the excited smile on the other man's face. He breaks out into a grin when Kyungsoo throws his arm around him as they exit the ship. The cool air of the gateway halls hits his skin and causes goosebumps to erupt there.

 

His feelings for his best friend will probably never go away. Jongin knows this, but, for some reason, doesn't feel any sorrow at the fact.

 

Because Kyungsoo will always be here by his side, and that is all he needs.

 

"Of course," Jongin says. Kyungsoo chuckles, the sound making Jongin feel warm and giddy. Jongin holds his fist up in the air seconds later, giving a dramatic war cry. "Forward, march! Onward to the horizon of potential genitals!"

 

The Hwaejin facepalms when they pass by a few others casually strolling down the hall as well, them staring at Jongin like he's insane. "You're going to be the death of me."

 

Jongin shoots finger guns at him with a smug little smile on his lips. "But you wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"No," Kyungsoo says fondly as they turn a corner and head towards the bar. "I wouldn't."

 

~

 

Jongin arches underneath Junmyeon's touch, gasping loudly when he sucks on Jongin's nipples. He can barely think straight at the moment, eyes already glazed and cock curled against his stomach, flushed red from arousal.

 

" _Ah_ ," Jongin moans, legs pinned on either side of his head as Junmyeon fingers him open.

 

Never has anyone gotten Jongin this worked up so quickly simply from prep. He should give Junmyeon credit since he's a very attentive lover and likes to hear just how vocal Jongin can be. However, Jongin also knows he's done this to himself from the _pure excitement_ of sleeping with someone of Junmyeon's race.

 

Tsidori are an aquatic species. And you know what that entails.

 

Jongin lifts his head from the mattress to look down at himself, whimpering as Junmyeon's fingers press past his rim over and over. His head spins at the sight of the other's cock, six individual tentacles quivering and curling with arousal.

 

His lips are still wet from when he sucked Junmyeon off earlier. The tentacles seem to secrete a lubricant of sorts, which was kind of disgusting at first if he’s being very honest. Needless to say, though, Jongin was over the moon having his mouth stuffed with the pretty blue tentacles.

 

He's basically living his teenage wet dream right now, and he's so proud of himself that he remembered to press record on his camera. He's going to be jerking off to this for _weeks._

 

Junmyeon grunts, withdrawing his fingers. He leans down and kisses Jongin's stomach, letting go of his legs. His eyes are a sapphire blue, just like his cock, as he gazes down at the human tenderly. "Flip over for me."

 

Jongin's way too eager to do as he says. He rolls over, not even hesitating to press his face into the mattress and arch his back to show off his bare ass. He hears Junmyeon choke somewhere behind him and when he cranes his head to look at him, he's blushing up a storm.

 

Jongin wants to groan in frustration, but holds his tongue, settling for needy whimpers instead.

 

Tsidori are very, _very_ prudish. In fact, most of them never get fully naked during sex. They have special ritual clothes that they wear during a mating ceremony. It took Junmyeon many _many_ drinks before Jongin could even convince him to fuck him fully nude, let alone on camera.

 

Now he's just so desperate to have the other's tentacles inside of him that he can barely think straight. He lets out a little happy noise when he feels Junmyeon's cock press against him a moment later, the tentacles warm and wet against his skin. He sighs in content when one of them slithers between his ass cheeks, pressing into him a second later. The suction cups are soft and feel like gentle caresses on his skin.

 

It's not as magical as the anime porn he jerked off to as a teen made it out to be, however, he'd be damned if he didn't admit he was having the time of his life right now. Especially when Junmyeon finally thrusts into him, the thickest of his tentacles curling inside. The others latch onto his hips, the little suction cups popping ever so slightly when they move or adjust their grip to keep Jongin in place.

 

"Fuck!" Jongin throws his head back when Junmyeon suddenly fucks him properly, his hand on the human's shoulder blades keeping him pinned to the mattress. Junmyeon grunts as Jongin feels lube from the tentacles starting to drip down his thighs.

 

He blushes heavily from the obnoxious squelching ringing in his ears, visibly trembling. The other tentacles have such a tight grip on him that he'll probably have bruises later, but he could care less now. Especially when the tentacle inside of him presses right against his prostate and makes him see stars.

 

Jongin's mouth falls open and he releases an embarrassingly loud moan, blush only darkening as precome leaks from his cock. He lets Junmyeon manhandle him until Jongin is on his knees on the bed, back presses against the other's chest.

 

Jongin lets his head fall back to rest on Junmyeon's shoulder, cries of pleasure falling from his lips. His body melts against the other man as he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on the human's neck. Junmyeon's lips pull away from his skin with a little ' _pop_ ', him panting in his ear instead.

 

"I-I've heard some humans like this…" Junmyeon says breathily, hands wrapping around Jongin's waist. He feels a tentacle slither along his hip only to wrap around the entire length of Jongin's cock, it bobbing as Junmyeon continues to fuck him. "C-can I?”

 

He barely has enough in him to think coherently, just nodding readily. "P-Please," he mindlessly begs, eyes scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed from the overwhelming pleasure he's experiencing right now.

 

The smaller tentacle wrapped around his cock brushes the sensitive head, the thin tip curling against his slit. The other man holds him still, no longer thrusting into him with his hips but his cock moving in and out of him on its own. Jongin arches, though, when the tentacle actually presses _inside_ the slit of his cock.

 

He chokes on air, eyes impossibly wide as his mouth falls open in a silent scream.

 

~

 

"Ass wrecker? Hell yeah. I mean, he fucked me with _two_ tentacles at one point. Two! At once!" Jongin gushes to the holoscreen. "Guys... I'm pretty sure I had an out-of-body experience. Sure I'm not going to be able to walk for a few days and my dick is kinda sore, but holy fuck."

 

He zones out and smiles dazedly at the camera, momentarily forgetting he's supposed to be talking. He giggles to himself when his fans poke fun at him in the comments.

 

' _Look at that fucked out smile~_ '

 

' _ahhhh you're so cute right now_ '

 

' _that tentacle guy took care of you right? you look so happy~’_

 

"I am happy," he leans his head on his hands, gazing at the holoscreen in front of him fondly. "So, let me wrap this up before I just turn into a puddle of goo right here on screen."

 

He clears his throat, trying to think straight. “Definitely a great time but my advice would be to do it in somewhere like the shower. My mattress is fucking soaked with… lube? I don’t even know. 10/10 would fuck again with towels on standby. And maybe like... a saran wrapped bed since I wouldn’t want to hog the shower with Kyungsoo here.”

 

Jongin spends a little longer than usual on this live stream, only cutting it off when he remembers Kyungsoo was probably waiting to have dinner with him. He just gives a happy little wave to followers before ending it, standing up and stretching.

 

He hobbles out to the kitchen after his door swooshes open, a smile permanently etched on his face.

 

Junmyeon had left almost directly after they finished. He was definitely a gentleman, apologizing left and right for the mess and offering to help clean up. Meanwhile Jongin, at the time, was still a pile of goo on the bed, too dazed in his mind to really think about clean up.

 

The Tsidori had at least wiped Jongin off with a wet cloth even though the human was quite content at the moment with weird blue tinted come splattered over his abdomen. It kind of looked like art- the abstract kind.

 

All Jongin could interpret before the other man wiped his masterpiece away was a beautiful serendipity because _fuck_ he'll probably never come across someone like Junmyeon again.

 

This was a wholesome fucking that he's been fantasizing about ever since his first introduction to porn.

 

Kyungsoo perks up when Jongin comes into the room, giving the human an adoring smile when he plops down at the kitchen table. He pours some stew into a couple of bowls for them both, sitting next to Jongin and sliding him his.

 

“A good time I take it?” The Hwaejin asks after Jongin moans at the taste of Kyungsoo's heavenly cooking.

 

“Holy fuck Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo just chuckles at his enthusiasm despite his mouth being full of food. The Hwaejin brings a napkin up to wipe Jongin's mouth when some of the soup somehow misses his lips. "You have got to try it. I’m sure Junmyeon wouldn’t mind getting laid twice in the same night.”

 

“I’m not a fan of a dick with multiple moving parts to it. Thank you for the thought though.”

 

"So you like mono-dicks," Jongin says, lips pursed as he smiles slyly.

 

Kyungsoo's eyebrows draw together, holding his spoon mid-air as he thinks. Jongin swears he looks down at Jongin’s clothed crotch "...Yes?"

 

"You, my friend, need to live on the wild side for once." Jongin swallows, the vegetables and spices from the stew leaving a wonderful aftertaste in his mouth. He sighs dreamily at the flavors.

 

His best friend is quiet for a few moments, just moving around the chunks in his bowl.

 

"What makes you think I'm not wild?" Jongin raises an eyebrow, giggling softly when Kyungsoo just continues to give him a serious look. "What? Why are you laughing?"

 

Jongin can't stop laughing, letting his spoon clang in his bowl as he goes to hold his stomach. Kyungsoo just continues to give him a levelheaded stare. "I can be wild."

 

"Sure you can, Mr. Vanilla Bean," Jongin says between giggles. He bites his lip to try to stop. He gives an obnoxious mixture of a laugh and a cry, though, when Kyungsoo suddenly starts attacking his sides with little jabs.

 

Jongin hits his knee on the table when Kyungsoo gets more aggressive, snorting and giggling uncontrollably as he tries to curl in on himself. His best friend just grins, pushing the table away enough that he can wrap his arms around Jongin and lift him up effortlessly.

 

He should be embarrassed, but Jongin can't help but squeal like some sort of child, wiggling around in Kyungsoo's grasp. Kyungsoo just laughs as well, the sounds of Jongin's giggles apparently contagious.

 

He turns around and falls back so they both flop on the couch, Jongin sprawled out on the Hwaejin's lap. He looks up at Jongin fondly, pushing the other's bangs out of his face.

 

Jongin's heart skips a beat. "I wasn't done eating, you know."

 

"Well I _could_ bring it over here so you can eat it while we play video games."

 

The human's eyes sparkle. "Are we having a Mario Kart battle again? Because I'll kick your ass."

 

Kyungsoo snorts, letting Jongin slide off his lap and onto the plush couch where he gets comfortable. The Hwaejin goes to grab the bowls of stew, putting them on the coffee table and bringing out the virtual reality glasses. "I would say I would kick _your_ ass but after getting laid twice in one night, that might not be the nicest thing to do."

 

"I don't know, a foot to the ass would definitely be different but not unwelcomed," Jongin smirks when Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

"I said I would kick your ass, not shove my foot _up_ your ass." Kyungsoo turns on the gaming console, taping the holoscreen so it can boot up.

 

"I mean, same thing really." Jongin purses his lips. "So would kicking someone's ass kind of be like spanking but with your feet?"

 

"Please stop talking."

 

Jongin snickers, putting on the little glasses when Kyungsoo hands them to him.

 

They play video games for the rest of the night. Jongin ends up beating Kyungsoo in every round, but the human doesn't miss the way his best friend is losing on purpose. Jongin celebrates anyway, enjoying the deep chuckle Kyungsoo gives when he fist pumps in the air  and does a little dance while still sitting down.

 

Once they grow tired of VR Mario Kart, they pick from Jongin's vast collections of movies. Ones he brought with him when he initially left Earth as a child. They're for younger kids, of course, but both of them really don't mind since they're going to bed soon anyway.

 

Jongin lays with his head on Kyungsoo's thigh, blinking slowly as his eyelids grow heavy. It doesn't help Kyungsoo is playing with his hair, making him turn into a relaxed pile of goo.

 

His best friend has always had a fascination with his hair since they were kids. It's much softer and silkier compared to Kyungsoo's thick, coarse hair after all. Jongin has never really mind considering it would put him to sleep in seconds. Now he thinks it's more of a habit for Kyungsoo since everytime they watch movies together, this is what they do.

 

Kyungsoo threads his fingers through Jongin's hair, using his nails to scratch against his skull ever so slightly. Jongin's breathing slows, him not even realizing he's falling asleep under the Hwaejin's tender touch.

 

He closes his eyes, body melting into the plush couch underneath him. He blearily thinks he feels a soft brush of knuckles on his cheek, but he's already too tired to notice.

 

Jongin falls asleep, not hearing the soft sigh slip from his best friend as the Hwaejin gives him a longing gaze.

 

~

 

Jongin curls his lip in disgust, slamming down his plastic cup. Kyungsoo visibly startles next to him, choking on his drink and coughing loudly. Jongin doesn't pay any mind to him, though, just continuing to glare out at the loading deck of the gateway they're on.

 

The sight of the disk-like ship docking beside his own makes him want to chunk his Mega Double Patty Asteroid Vegan Burger right out the nearest trash shoot and into deep space.

 

Once the ship docks, it parts, folding in on itself at the front so that its occupants may leave. Jongin just sits, brooding in his seat. "I know that vagina anywhere."

 

Kyungsoo chokes again, this time on his sandwich. "Uhm."

 

"I'm talking about the ship, Kyungsoo."

 

The Hwaejin gives him a questioning look, following Jongin's heavy glare and immediately smiling at the sight of a fiery redhead they both know so well stepping out of the ship to talk to gateway police. "I didn't know Soojungie would be here."

 

"Don't say her name in such a fond way. It offends me."

 

Kyungsoo snorts, sipping some of his drink. "Oh come on, Jongin. She's our best friend."

 

"She's _dead_ to me."

 

"That's not what you said when she slept over on our ship a couple gateways ago."

 

Jongin huffs, slumping in his seat. "Whatever. Why is she here anyway?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, speaking with his mouth full. "Maybe she needed to stock up?"

 

"This gateway is so small and insignificant," Jongin mumbles, thinking hard as he watches her finish the docking procedures from afar. He gasps suddenly, mouth dropping dramatically. He makes Kyungsoo jump, a small ' _fucking hell Jongin would you stop that_?' falling from his lips. "She wants to steal my thunder!"

 

"Thunder is a natural phenomenon that you are incapable of creating in the first place. How is she going to steal it?" Kyungsoo stares at him like he's gone mad but Jongin chooses to wave him off.

 

Soojung grew up with Jongin and Kyungsoo. She was from the same area on Earth as Jongin so they pretty much were thick as thieves from the beginning. However, they have more of an irrational rivalry than anything. Jongin hates her, but in a loving way.

 

Kyungsoo has never understood the two of them but always stuck by them regardless once they all met on the Lunar Base.

 

The three of them had been by each other's sides and did everything together. However, when Soojung found out Jongin was going on this grand quest with Kyungsoo across the galaxy, she decided to do it too.

 

Of course, just in spite, she decided to embark on a similar journey as Jongin, only of course with pussy. Jongin hates how popular her blog has gotten as well, people comparing him to her all the time even though it was _his_ idea first.

 

Now she's here, at the same gateway he _just happened_ to mention in his last broadcast so Jongin knows it's not a coincidence.

 

"Oh come on Jongin," Kyungsoo says, interrupting the human's inner thoughts. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Besides, even if she's here because of her blog too it's her business."

 

Jongin frowns. "Her blog can go fling itself into a black hole for all I care."

 

Kyungsoo sighs, chewing as he looks at Jongin with a judgemental gaze. "Are you really still bitter about that? I mean, her videos are actually pretty educational and nicely detailed considering-"

 

Jongin stands suddenly, gasping in horror. "Kyungsoo… Don't tell me you're..." he trails off, putting a hand to his mouth as if he's about to whisper the most taboo word in the entire universe. "... straight?"

 

Kyungsoo heaves a heavy sigh, ignoring Jongin in favor of his food instead. "Okay, well, if you're not going to eat that burger, I will. It was expensive."

 

Jongin doesn't even hear the Hwaejin, focus lasering in on Soojung laughing merrily with her crew just outside their ship. He frowns again, fists tightening by his sides.

 

He won't let her outdo him.

 

Not this time.

 

He was here _first_.

 

Jongin gets up, stomping over to the loading dock and leaving his Mega Double Patty Asteroid Vegan Burger and his best friend behind. Kyungsoo says something like 'Jongin wait!' but he doesn't pay any mind, marching right up to Soojung and her small crew of six.

 

Her back is turned as she talks to one of her crew members, but Jongin doesn't care.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the millennium falcunt.”

 

Soojung turns, smirk already on her face. Her red hair cascades prettily over her shoulders, kohl lining her eyes. She's just as gorgeous as she was last time they saw each other and deep down Jongin's glad she's still taking care of herself properly.

 

They may be rivals, but he still worries for her like he would worry about his own family.

 

"I thought I spotted that ugly schlong of yours docked here," she says, a couple of her crew members snickering behind her as they load something into her ship, The Pearl Chaser.

 

Jongin's jaw drops. "Ugly? You take that back right now!"

 

Soojung, rolls her eyes. "No."

 

Just as Jongin is about to start fuming, he feels a gentle hand press to the small of his back. He looks to his side with a disgruntled expression, seeing Kyungsoo there with a beaming smile.

 

"Hey Soojungie."

 

Soojung waves happily. "Hey 'Soo."

 

Jongin frowns. "Soo! She called our cock ugly."

 

Kyungsoo blushes heavily, especially with Soojung's crew members stare at them with raised eyebrows. The Hwaejin just glares at him. "Kim Jongin, will you stop calling it that-"

 

"But 'Soo our dick's good name is on the line-"

 

"What did I just say?" Kyungsoo hisses.

 

Before Jongin can refute, Soojung interrupts.

 

"If you two don't mind, we're a bit busy right now trying to stock up." She gives a smug look to Jongin. "Why don't you run off to your micropenis and we'll all catch up later, hm?"

 

Jongin's mouth opens and closes multiple times, Kyungsoo taking this an opportunity to drag to human away from Soojung's ship. He starts to struggle against his best friend's grip despite knowing it's useless. He looks like a madman, uncaring of the attention he gathers as he screeches across the loading docks.

 

_"It's not little!! It's perfect just the way it is!!! And what’s wrong with micropenises anyway, you judgmental prick?!"_

 

Soojung just sticks her tongue out at him, smiling triumphantly when Jongin starts to struggle harder against Kyungsoo's grip, aggressive little ' _let me at her! Just let me at her!_ 's falling from his lips as Kyungsoo grunts in annoyance.

 

She goes into her ship, disappearing with her crew, and Jongin scowls, not even caring when Kyungsoo just picks him up bridal style instead to drag him away.

 

The moment Kyungsoo has him in his arms, Jongin quiets down, no longer squirming and just looking like a very pissed off cat being held by its owner against its will. From anyone else's perspective, he probably looks like some sort of overgrown child in Kyungsoo's arms with his lanky arms and legs. He knows the Hwaejin is more than mildly embarrassed at the strange looks other beings are giving them as he carries Jongin down the hall to their own ship. In the end, Jongin just crosses his arms and pouts to himself as his best friend lightly pats his butt as some sort of form of comfort.

 

It doesn't help they look like husbands crossing the threshold as they enter the Penetrator 2000 either. Some nearby onlookers stare with curiosity but anyone that happens to catch Jongin's death glare avoids eye contact almost immediately.

 

Even when Kyungsoo gently puts the human down, Jongin is still grumbling to himself. Kyungsoo just pants lightly from the exertion, sending the human an exhausted look as he seemingly plans the death of their other best friend.

 

"Can't you just let it go?" Kyungsoo asks weakly.

 

"She called our cock ugly, Kyungsoo. _Ugly_."

 

"And I _said_ would you stop calling- You know what? I don't care. Half of this gateway probably thinks we're married anyway."

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo seriously, intertwining their hands. Kyungsoo flushes a bright red and blinks several times.

 

"As my dowry, I want you to block Soojung from the group chat and TP her entire ship with tear-resistant toilet paper. That is the only form of payment I'll accept."

 

Kyungsoo stares, Jongin staring right back. There is a beat of silence.

 

"You'd really want to marry me?"

 

Jongin groans, grabbing a nearby pillow and screaming into it.

 

~  


Jongin glowers, slouching on the barstool as he glares daggers towards the other side of the bar. Soojung and her crew were doing shots, obnoxiously laughing together. Jongin grips his glass so hard his hand starts to shake.

 

Kyungsoo sighs somewhere beside him, taking the glass from his grip and placing it on the counter.

 

Jongin whirls around, pouting slightly. "I hate her."

 

"What else is new?" Kyungsoo mumbles fondly. He lifts his hand to rest on Jongin's head, chuckling when Jongin's bats away the Hwaejin's hand as he tries to mess up his hair. The bartender comes by, a hand towel thrown over his shoulder. Jongin looks him up and down, but just grumbles when he hears laughter ring from the other side of the bar once again.

 

He glares at Soojung over his shoulder, irritated that he can't even pick out a potential guy to get laid tonight with her and her crew's loud chatter in the background.

 

"Your features... are you human?" Kyungsoo's voice brings Jongin out of his brooding state. He turns and looks, seeing his best friend is talking to the bartender. Jongin just pouts.

 

"No, but I get that a lot." The bartender gives a charming smile, eyes swirling with a forest green color.

 

"What brings you all the way out to this gateway then? Seems pretty far away from everything."

 

"Well, I'm here for part-time work while I wait to get into Officer School."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes light up with curiosity. "Wow that's-"

 

"'Soo." Jongin stares at him, reaching out to grip at his sleeve. Kyungsoo regards him, chuckling to himself when he sees Jongin just wants attention. The human isn't even embarrassed about it either since he knows Kyungsoo thinks it's kind of cute.

 

"I'll go get you two some more drinks," the bartender says, smirking.

 

Kyungsoo slides Jongin his water, grabbing one of the straws on the counter and putting it in his glass. He encourages him to drink, only speaking when Jongin starts to sip on it.

 

"You know," he begins. "With that scowl on your face, no one's going to want to come home with you tonight."

 

Jongin gives an exasperated look. "Do you _see_ anyone even in here to pick from?"

 

Kyungsoo squints at the area around them, pursing his lips. "There are those two over in the corner."

 

"I walked by them earlier on the way out of the bathroom. They were cooing at some weird potted plant that looks straight out of a Mario game. I'm not sleeping with that. My luck they'll want to include the plant as well." Jongin looks Kyungsoo dead in the eyes. "I am not an Ecosexual. That's where I draw the line."

 

"Jongin, I'm not asking you to fuck the plant."

 

"It sure sounded like it."

 

Kyungsoo sighs. He glances over at Soojung and takes a sip of his beer.  "You still haven't forgiven her for the ugly comment earlier, have you-"

 

"I will never forgive such an insult to my crown jewel," Jongin grumbles, thinking to himself.

 

He's right when he said there really aren't many options tonight. Mostly just some sketchy individuals keeping to themselves. The only humanoid looking beings are at the table with the plant so looks like Jongin is going to strike out this time.

 

Obnoxious laughs ring through the room, a man getting up from Soojung's group a second later to approach the bar and order some more drinks for them all.

 

Kyungsoo hums. "So what are you going to do to get back at her?"

 

Jongin smirks, looking the stranger up and down as he speaks to the bartender. "What I do best."

 

The Hwaejin squints. "And that is?"

 

Jongin downs his drink in one go, cringing a little at the burn. He gets up and dusts off his thighs. "I'm gonna fuck one of her crew members."

 

"I was thinking of sending her a strongly worded text in our group chat but, yeah, okay that works too."

 

Jongin pats Kyungsoo’s cheek, winking. “See you back at the ship later?”

 

Kyungsoo juts out his lower lip dramatically. “You’re leaving me.”

 

“It is for the sake of research, my dear friend. Besides,” Jongin leans in, whispering as he looks at the bartender mixing the drinks, “Mr. Bartender seems pretty handsome. Why don’t you loosen up and have some fun for once?”

 

His best friend shrugs. "Eh. Maybe I'll go join Soojung or something."

 

Jongin's eyes brighten. "Good idea! You go talk to Soojung to distract her while I go hit on the guy buying them drinks."

 

Kyungsoo nods, seeming determined now that Jongin has given him a task. He gets up, moseying over to their table with his drink in his hand after giving Jongin a light pat on the butt.

 

Jongin rubs his hands together, rolling his shoulders a couple times before strolling over to the other side of the bar. Soojung's crew member eyes him as he approaches, a small smile on his face.

 

"Hi," the guy says and Jongin gives his signature, dazzling smile.

 

"Hi, yourself."

 

The guy has an amused gaze and Jongin plays right into it, introducing himself quietly. Once he and the guy, Chanyeol, he learns, start to make proper conversation, Jongin subtly starts to make his move and offer the other man a drink on him. They're quietly whispering back and forth to each other when Jongin slyly suggests they get out of there and go somewhere more private where the other's boss wouldn't see them together.

 

Chanyeol readily agrees and just as they're sneaking out, he hears Soojung ask Kyungsoo ' _And where's Jongin?_ '. He cringes when he hears Kyungsoo answer with ' _Ah, off getting laid with your crew_ ', cursing under his breath and dragging Chanyeol by his lanky arms down the hall as fast as possible.

 

~

 

Jongin mouths along the confined cock of the man underneath him, the boxers becoming a little damp from his saliva.

 

Chanyeol, a member of a species known as Jawaki from Yadere, moans when Jongin assaults his crotch. His lips are parted as he lays on Jongin's plush bed, brushing the human's hair from his forehead and groaning under his breath. Jongin's hands run up his smooth thighs as he lays between them, nuzzling the cock that is beginning to harden underneath his touch. Chanyeol lifts his hips when Jongin pulls down his underwear, the human's eyes bright with curiosity as he takes in the sight of the other's cock.

 

The shaft is long and pulsing from Jongin's ministrations, ridges only at the very bottom. The balls, strangely enough, have a bluish glow to them as well the head of the other man's cock which is also very flat. The longer Jongin looks, the more he can see how the other's cock is beginning to turn that same glowing sapphire that resonates in his balls as he gets harder. Besides that, it’s a bit veiny like that of a human, except for the strange rings around the base. What could their purpose be? Jongin has no clue but it’s squishy and kind of cute.

 

What begins to horrify Jongin, though, is it starts to grow _longer_. Longer than anything he's attempted before.

 

He strokes Chanyeol's shaft, looking up at him warily from between his legs. "One request tonight."

 

Chanyeol brushes Jongin's bangs from his forehead tenderly. “Anything for you.” The other’s voice is deep and it makes Jongin’s toes curl.

 

“Please don’t put all of this inside of me.”

 

Chanyeol smirks. “Don’t think you can handle it, Princess?”

 

“No,” Jongin says weakly, the cock in his hands pulsing a glowing blue color as it gets to full hardness. “Unless damaging my internal organs gets you off.”

 

Chanyeol blinks and Jongin just stares.

 

“Please tell me puncturing my stomach lining with your weird, glowing alien _jousting stick_ doesn’t get you hot under the collar,” Jongin sits up on his knees, staring at Chanyeol accusingly and crossing his arms to look like an ‘x’. “I have a Hwaejin in the other room and he won’t hesitate to kick your ass into the deep void that is space if you try to hurt me.”

 

The other man tenses up, waving his hands urgently with wide eyes. “ _No_. No- I just. Sorry. You really threw me off.” Chanyeol hesitantly sits up, reaching for Jongin. The human allows himself to lean into Chanyeol’s touch when he strokes his cheek. “I forgot how fragile humans are. I promise I’ll be careful with you.”

 

Jongin smiles a little, leaning in and kissing Chanyeol’s nose. The other man blushes, but rather than a reddish tint like that of a human, it’s a sapphire blue and Jongin finds it utterly adorable. So much, in fact, Jongin unabashedly leans down to slide a condom on and take the now flared tip of Chanyeol’s leaking cock into his mouth.

 

He suckles on the tip for a few minutes before Chanyeol cups his jaw, making Jongin peer up at him with wide eyes. Chanyeol’s cock somehow follows Jongin’s lips when he pulls away, like the other man has control of it in some way.

 

“You know how to prep a human for anal right?”

 

Chanyeol holds up two of his fingers in a peace sign, making a scissoring motion a second later. “I’ve seen your ‘ _How To Stretch Your Human Asshole - Vlog 24_ ’ video before. I have to say, your demonstrations on that clear fleshlight were very informing.”

 

Jongin stares up at Chanyeol dumbly, his throbbing eiffel tower of a dick still in his hand. “Right.” At least Jongin wouldn’t have to do all the work tonight.

 

He climbs up the other man’s body and turns around so he’s facing Chanyeol’s legs, straddling his waist after expertly sliding out of his jeans. His soft cock lays against the planes of Chanyeol’s stomach. He looks over his shoulder at the man under him expectantly after handing him the bottle of lube, arching his back a little to show off his ass.

 

Chanyeol actually looks excited, deep blue eyes sparkling. “You’re trusting me to do this?”

 

Jongin quirks an eyebrow. “You said you watched my video right? Show me what you know.”

A dark look enters the Jawaki’s eyes when he spreads Jongin’s ass cheeks, thumb pressing to his rim. He swallows harshly, gaze flitting back up to Jongin’s. “Can I do something first?”

 

“What you do you- _hey_.” Chanyeol drags Jongin closer by his hips, the human’s bare ass right in front of the other man’s face.

 

Jongin cranes his head to look at him with a bewildered look, just in time to see Chanyeol licks his lips. Jongin swears he’s about to moan at the sight of the other’s slitted tongue, legs unconsciously spreading.

 

He whimpers when he feels it against his puckered rim, letting his head fall against Chanyeol’s stomach. He moans unabashedly, pressing back on Chanyeol’s warm tongue when he feels the wet muscle slip inside him. It’s a little rough, almost like that of a cat but still soft enough to feel good against his sensitive rim.

 

Maybe, Jongin thinks to himself as he leans forward and starts licking up the absurdly long cock in front of him, if he sucks Chanyeol off the other man will make him come with his tongue first.

 

From the deep groan that resonates in Chanyeol’s throat from Jongin taking as much as he can into his mouth and suckling, Jongin takes that as a yes.

 

The other’s eager slitted tongue laps at his entrance until it’s slick with spit. Jongin lets his eyes flutter shut when the other adds his fingers as well while reaching around to jerk off the human’s cock.

 

Just as Jongin is about to come from the overstimulation, Chanyeol pulls away. Jongin whines, trembling from his orgasm being so swiftly taken away from him. He turns around to complain but all words die on his tongue when he sees Chanyeol’s dark expression.

 

Chanyeol slaps his ass once, intensely watching the skin jiggle from the force. He looks back up at Jongin and it’s then that Jongin notices the skin around Chanyeol’s eyes have turned a blackish color. He’s suddenly much more intimidating than he was in the bar, no longer that happy go lucky gentle giant he perceived him to be. This man underneath him is the total opposite: gaze sharp, eyes demanding, and lipsticked in a slight snarl. Jongin gulps, his cock twitching in interest in Chanyeol’s hand.

 

The Jawaki runs a palm down Jongin’s muscular thighs, eyes never leaving the human. “I want you to ride my face.”

 

The other’s voice is deep, commanding and Jongin shakily turns himself around. He gasps when Chanyeol impatiently pulls him by his highs, back arching when the Jawaki brings his hips down so Jongin’s ass presses right against his face. A rough, wet tongue slithers past his rim yet again, swirling around the muscle and making Jongin feel dizzy with arousal.

 

Fuck, this is going to be a great night.

 

~

 

Jongin's eyes flutter open, blearily glancing out the window in his room and seeing the bright stars in the distance. The dull, artificial lights from the gateway light up his room enough for him to see around him.

 

His lip curls when he feels a headache starting to come on, his body aching even from just laying there. He cringes when he tries to turn around to see if Chanyeol is still there, heart feeling a little heavy when he sees his bedside is empty.

 

He's about to curl into his pillow again but he spots two pills sitting by a glass of water resting on his nightstand. A ghost of a smile makes its way onto Jongin's lips when he sees a little sticky note under them.

 

Jongin sits up just enough to down the pills, body tensing from the pain shooting up his spine every time he so much as shifts his weight. He holds the sticky note, smile growing at the sight of the small ' _hope you're feeling okay :)_ ' written in barely legible Korean. His heart melts.

 

"Soo?" Jongin calls, putting the sticky note in the bedside drawer with the numerous of others he's collected over the years. There's a beat of silence before Jongin hears feet shuffling outside his door. The human brings his blanket all the way up to his chin, trying his best to look pitiful. It's not all that hard considering how much pain he's actually in.

 

Chanyeol really fucked him up. Literally.

 

The door slides open with a soft _swoosh_ to reveal Kyungsoo, his hair disheveled and eyes glazed with sleep.

 

"What's wrong, Nini?" Kyungsoo croons, rubbing his eyes and lazily dragging himself to Jongin's bedside. He sits next to him, automatically reaching out to brush his from his eyes.

 

"My butt hurts," Jongin says, pouting a little.

 

"Poor baby. I'll go make you a heating pad." The Hwaejin looks to the nightstand, lips quirking a little when he notices the pills are gone along with the note.

 

Jongin clings to Kyungsoo, arms wrapped around his middle and sighing. "Thanks 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo reaches over to tap on the holopad laying on his nightstand, putting on Jongin's favorite movie without even having to be asked. It's a superhero movie he obsessed over as a kid and forced Kyungsoo to watch, coincidentally making his favorite movie as well. "You hungry? I can make us some breakfast."

 

Jongin nods and melts into his best friend's touch when he plays with the little baby hairs on the human's nape, gazing up at Kyungsoo fondly. He looks into the Hwaejin's dark violet eyes for a few moments, smiling a little more longingly than he probably intended. His heart suddenly feels tight at the single thought that Jongin has had on his mind since he first became friends with Kyungsoo-

 

"What would I do without you?"

 

It's quiet save for the opening credits of the movie playing in the background as Kyungsoo glances down at him. A soft look enters his eyes, one that the Hwaejin always has when he's around Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, just letting his hand on Jongin's nape move to caress his jawline instead. In the dim lights from the gateway they're currently docked at, Jongin can't see much. However, from the colors of the movie playing on the screen in front of them, he swears he catches Kyungsoo's eyes darting down to his lips.

 

He leans in and kisses Jongin's forehead, something he's done since they were young whenever Jongin was upset or stressed in any way. He says under his breath that he'll be right back, and Jongin feels a little worry creep into his heart when he sees a sad expression suddenly making its way onto Kyungsoo's face.

 

His best friend disappears too quickly for him to ask any questions, though, so Jongin just sighs. He listens to Kyungsoo move some pots around in the kitchen while trying to watch the movie, attempting to adjust himself but yelping in pain.

 

The pots in the kitchen clang to the floor and Kyungsoo is at the door less than a second later. He rushes over to Jongin, immediately fussing over him when the human tries to get comfortable sitting up but failing. That sad expression from before is gone and is now replaced with nothing but concern.

 

Kyungsoo eyes Jongin's bed tiredly, tutting his tongue. "Why don't you lay in my bed instead? It's more comfortable and that way I can also change your sheets later."

 

Jongin wordlessly nods, lifting his arms a little after Kyungsoo pauses the movie and transfers the broadcast to the other holoscreen in his room. The Hwaejin lifts him up, carefully putting his arms under his back and legs.

 

He's still clad only in his boxers, bare chest pressed against Kyungsoo's soft t-shirt. He shivers, melting into Kyungsoo's plush mattress when the other man puts him down. The Hwaejin pulls out one of his baggy sweaters, and helps Jongin into it, the human giving him a mischievous look once he's dressed. He brings the oversized sleeves to his face, patting his cheeks with his sweater paws smugly.

 

"For someone who has stolen most of my clothes and hoards them in their closet, I'm surprised you dress me in _your_ sweater and not one of my own." Jongin whimpers when Kyungsoo adds another pillow to help him sit up, the Hwaejin apologizing softly.

 

His best friend blushes. "You smell like that guy from before," he says simply, like that should answer Jongin's accusation.

 

"So you're saying you want me to smell like you instead?"

 

"Yes." Kyungsoo sounds smug as he tucks Jongin in. There is a resonating _beep_ coming from the kitchen and Kyungsoo leaves only to reappear with what looks to be a wet rag inside a plastic bag. His best friend helps him lean on his side long enough to put the bag underneath his butt.

 

Jongin sighs in content at the warmth of the homemade heating pad, the pain being soothed as the seconds tick by. He closes his eyes, relaxing. When he opens them again, Kyungsoo is gone.

 

He's hit with a wave of tiredness as he melts into Kyungsoo's bed, surrounded by the Hwaejin's scent. He blearily looks over at the little clock by Kyungsoo's bed and blinks a couple times when it reads _4:13AM_ , heart stuttering in his chest.

 

Jongin bites his lip, fists curling into Kyungsoo's comforter and burying his nose in it. He thinks he hears Kyungsoo humming a quiet tune from the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and spam eventually fills his senses, Jongin closing his eyes in content.

 

He really, _really_ doesn't deserve Kyungsoo.

 

~

 

Jongin presses a few buttons, sitting criss cross in one of the pilot seats in the cockpit in nothing but a baggy sweater and a pair of boxers. The ship’s stats project themselves on the glass that looks out into the gateway they’re currently docked at. Usually, the ship would read out the status of the performance of the engines or boosters, but Jongin disabled that after they first bought it. The idea of a talking dick ship didn’t settle well with him for some reason, and unsurprisingly Kyungsoo agreed.

 

“Boosters at sixty-eight percent…” Jongin mumbles, reading the information with furrowed brows and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. That definitely wouldn’t get them to the next gateway station that he and Kyungsoo had originally mapped out.

 

Jongin sighs, slumping in his seat and leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. The gateway they’re at is pretty shitty if he’s being honest and there’s nothing really to do. He already recorded his update for Cosmic Cock, having livestreamed it again since he really didn’t feel like going through the pain of editing.

 

It was received pretty well. Some of his fans even sent him comments of sympathy when he explained how much pain he was in the day after his night with Chanyeol. He’s not usually one to complain about pain on his blog, but he wanted to make sure others were aware of the after effects of sleeping with a Jawaki. Jongin even went so far as to add a little ‘ _Keep this in mind kids, the big dicks are not always the good ones_ ’ just to add extra emphasis.

 

He did make sure to say that Chanyeol did a very good job taking care of him, because in all honesty he did. He coddled him once they both were too spent to even move, making sure to hold him close as Jongin caught his breath. It’s one of the reasons why Jongin was a little disappointed that the Jawaki was gone when he had woken up at an odd hour of the night. Luckily, though, he had Kyungsoo there for him.

 

Precious, precious Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin sighs dreamily, looking out at the nearly abandoned gateway and down at the colorful planet they’re currently orbiting. He tilts his head, lips formed in a pout when he spots a few ships zooming into the planet's atmosphere.

 

"What's that face for?"

 

The human whirls around, smiling at Kyungsoo as he sits by him in the cockpit. "Ah, I was just bored. Thinking about taking a trip to the planet since this gateway isn't exactly filled with desirable people."

 

Kyungsoo hums, tapping away at his holopad. "Ksitruo is an expensive planet to stay on. It's mostly a vacation spot but if we go halfsies with someone, I suppose it's plausible."

 

Jongin side-eyes him. "I know where you're going with this and no." Jongin blinks when his wrist monitor dings, a holograph of his group chat projecting from it. He gasps, mouth falling open and looking at his best friend with betrayal. "You did _not_."

 

Kyungsoo's grin is smug. "I _did_."

 

"That witch of a woman is not tagging along on this misadventure. I refuse-" Jongin jumps when the chat notification goes off again, seeing Soojung's reply and dramatically throwing himself on the floor. "Fuck my life."

 

Kyungsoo pats Jongin's head with his socked foot, continuing his conversation with Soojung. "There, there sweet Nini. It'll all be okay."

 

Jongin scowls, sitting up suddenly and looking over his shoulder at Kyungsoo with a frown. His frown only deepens when Kyungsoo doesn't even glance at him, the other man just chuckling at something Soojung said in the chat.

 

Maybe if he begs enough he can get Kyungsoo to change his mind and take back what he said to Soojung.

 

Jongin lets out a little whine, huffing when Kyungsoo ignores him.

 

The human decides to try a different approach, crawling closer to Kyungsoo's seat and settling between his legs. He gives him the best puppy dog look he can muster, eyes sparkling when he finally catches the Hwaejin's attention.

 

Kyungsoo stares down at him, fingers hovering over the hologram mid-text. His eyes are blank but Jongin knows he has him from the way a light blush dusts his cheeks and how his lips part ever so slightly as if mesmerized.

 

Jongin pouts, resting his hands on Kyungsoo's knees and leaning his head against Kyungsoo's inner thigh. He looks up at his best friend through his lashes. He nuzzles against the material of Kyungsoo's basketball shorts and gently fists the material.

 

Kyungsoo visibly gulps after Jongin murmurs quietly. He forgets the group chat altogether and instead goes to cup Jongin's jaw to make the human look at him properly. Jongin continues to pout even as Kyungsoo runs his thumb along Jongin's lower lip.

 

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks quietly, a slightly dazed look swirling in his purple irises. They sparkle ever so slightly with those little pinpricks of white, a cloudy pink mixing with the color already present. A galaxy comes to life in Kyungsoo’s eyes and Jongin has to internally tell himself to focus on the main objective here.

 

Jongin mentally cracks his knuckles.

 

All he needs to do is go for the kill.

 

"Soo," Jongin says through pouted lips and Kyungsoo tilts his head when Jongin looks down sadly. "What if I want to go with just you?"

 

Kyungsoo's gaze softens like butter, and Jongin has to keep from smirking at how his best friend is like putty in his hands. "Just us?"

 

"Yeah." Jongin gives him a pleading look. "We haven't really done something just the two of us in a while..."

 

Jongin curses internally when his heart skips a beat at the beautiful smile that crosses Kyungsoo's features. However, Kyungsoo grips his chin not even a second later, that flawless heart shaped smile turning to an amused smirk.

 

"Yeah, you're right." Jongin's stomach drops. "Too bad I already told her to come over and she's on her way now."

 

Jongin scowls, glaring at the Hwaejin and jerking his face away from the other's touch. He scoots away on his butt, turning around and huffing like a child.

 

“You’re dead to me.”

 

Kyungsoo erupts into a peal of laughter, even snorting a few times when Jongin flicks him off. "Oh come on," Kyungsoo says, falling to his knees and hugging Jongin from behind. "It's won't be so bad. I’ll be right there with you the whole time."

 

Despite his disgruntled expression, Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s embrace. “You promise?”

 

“Mhm. Now get up and go get dressed. We’ll prepare to leave when they get here and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to face the IPC Patrol Officers in your underwear.” Kyungsoo eyes him for a few moments. “Or maybe you would.”

 

“Spaces, Kyungsoo, I’m not a _slut_.” Jongin sighs, giving in when Kyungsoo fondly ruffles his hair. “Okay fine, but this doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

 

The human gets up, dusting off his knees. He and Kyungsoo go to their rooms, leaving their doors open as they get dressed.

 

“Hey, so what are we even going down to Ksitruo for anyway?” Kyungsoo asks from the other room, sounding like he’s struggling to put on some pants.

 

Jongin fixes his hair in the mirror after he puts on a simple, form fitting black tee. “Depends,” he answers back, not having to raise his voice really since Kyungsoo has way better hearing that Jongin could even dream of having. Perks of being a Hwaejin, he guesses.

 

“On?”

 

“What did you tell Soojung we were doing?”

 

“I didn’t tell her anything. Just that we were going and wanted to see if she wanted to tag along so it’s cheaper to dock.” Jongin sees Kyungsoo peek his head in through the mirror, the other’s expression confused.

 

“Good.”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo leans against the door frame instead, looking comfortable in his jeans and white button down, collared shirt. “So then what are _you_ planning to do down there? Because despite what you said between my legs earlier, I don’t believe your whole ‘ _best friend quality time_ ’ spiel for one moment.”

 

Jongin chokes, fucking up his eyeliner at his best friend’s blunt choice of words. “You make it sound like I was sucking your dick.”

 

“You wish,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

Jongin sighs. “Why else would I want to go down to that planet?”

 

Kyungsoo stares blankly and Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _Cock_ , ‘Soo. No one here interests me so we might as well give Ksitruo a try. Plus I want to try to get a few videos ahead for Cosmic Cock since the next trek will be a long one until we reach the next gateway.”

 

“Ah, right.” Kyungsoo makes a face. “Can’t you do vlogs instead?”

 

“I mean I probably will but most people like that blog for the dicking, not my pretty face.”

 

“But I like your pretty face,” the Hwaejin says unabashedly and Jongin almost chokes again.

 

“Yeah, well.” Jongin swallows, flustered and trying to hide the blush on his face by turning away from the mirror. There is a flash on his wrist monitor and Jongin reads the message sent to their group chat.

 

“Soojung says she’s bringing some of her crew members as well. Great. Now I have to _socialize_ ,” Jongin states, shivering when he says it and looking entirely revolted at the thought. Kyungsoo’s face goes pale and he gets an uncomfortable look. “Oh what? The big bad Hwaejin is regretting his life choices because now he has to appropriately interact with other living beings?

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, disappearing to the kitchen. Jongin just snickers to himself.

 

Hwaejin’s like Kyungsoo are very strange creatures. They’re awkward in social settings and can sometimes come off as too curt or insensitive. Jongin has met other members of Kyungsoo’s family and knows first hand just how strange one could perceive them to be. Kyungsoo himself isn’t so bad since he grew up around other humans like Jongin and Soojung on the Lunar Base, but he definitely has his moments. With Jongin, Kyungsoo is completely comfortable and doesn’t worry about that kind of thing. They both have this mutual understanding of each other that sometimes, even words aren’t really necessary.

 

With Soojung, it’s a little different. Kyungsoo treats her like a princess (still does, much to Jongin’s jealousy) and used to be very awkward around her. His social ineptitude, however, seems to have rounded out with her. Outside of their friend group, though, he struggles.

 

It’s not even that the Hwaejin stutters when he speaks or nervously fidgets. In fact, his default state around strangers is this quiet, intimidating tough guy with no filter and Jongin loves it. Mostly because it gives him fuel later on to poke fun at his best friend and see him become flustered.

 

When the human checks on his best friend, he’s obsessively cleaning the kitchen so Jongin decides to just leave him be. He’s come to realize, over the many years they have been together, that tidying things up are Kyungsoo’s way of relieving stress.

 

Jongin goes back to the cockpit, continuing to analyze the data in front of him and double check their future trajectories. He’s in the middle of adjusting a few of the coordinates when there is a knock on the hatch of the ship. Jongin barely has time to prepare himself before Kyungsoo slides in on his socks, looking frazzled and very stressed.

 

“What am I supposed to say if they ask what we plan on doing the whole time?” Kyungsoo gives Jongin a desperate expression. “And please don’t just tell me ‘cock’, okay? I feel dirty just saying that to _you_ let alone Soojung and three strangers.”

 

Jongin snorts, waving his hand. “Just tell them we’re going shopping or something. I’m practically shopping for dicks so it works.”

 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo mumbles, turning around. Jongin follows him, watching as the Hwaejin opens the hatch. Soojung is there, a couple girls behind her and a familiar, lanky Jawaki. Jongin’s smile brightens at the sight of him.

 

Chanyeol mirrors his grin, waving a little. It dies on his lips though, his hand falling to his side and a frightened expression crossing his features. Jongin follows other’s gaze to his best friend beside him, taking in Kyungsoo’s brooding glare. Call the human crazy but he swears it’s directed straight at Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw is tight and his hands form fists at his sides.

 

“Get in, Bitches,” Kyungsoo says seriously, locking eyes with Chanyeol. “We’re going _shopping_.”

 

Jongin stares in horror, lips parted. “Kyungsoo.”

 

“What? I just wanted to be clear with the intentions of this trip.” Kyungsoo tuts his tongue. “Wouldn’t want any misunderstandings of the expectations of those tagging along.”

 

“Uhm,” Jongin blinks. “Okay.”

 

Soojung rolls her eyes, long fiery red hair flowing behind her when she makes her way past Jongin and to the passenger seats of the ship. “Stupid.”

 

Her crew follow hesitantly behind her, Chanyeol keeping his eyes glued to the floor while he walks. The Jawaki tries to look at Jongin as he passes him but yelps and walks faster when Kyungsoo actually _growls_ at him.

 

Jongin looks at his best friend, seeing nothing more than a blank expression and an almost territorial gaze. Maybe Hwaejin’s and Jawaki’s don’t get along? He’ll have to ask later when it’s just the two of them.

 

For now though, he presses a gentle palm to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiles a little when the Hwaejin’s eyes flit to him. “Let’s go, ‘Soo. I’ll let you fly this time.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, shoulders and jaw relaxing. “You never fly. You’re incapable. You’d kill us all.”

 

“Excuse you. I believe my joystick skills are through the roof. Just go ask Chanyeol in the other room.” The Hwaejin stays quiet and Jongin purses his lips, knowing he may have said the wrong thing.

 

Kyungsoo closes the hatch of the ship, locking it in place to prepare for departure. He cracks his knuckles. “Actually, you’re right. You fly. I should give the safety instructions anyway.”

 

Jongin mentally groans. He’s about to complain but the Hwaejin looks determined for some reason, marching right to the cockpit, so Jongin holds his tongue. The human follows along, shaking his head when Kyungsoo reaches for the fake seatbelt in one of the drawers off to the side. Soojung and her crew members are strapped into the passenger seats, talking amongst themselves.

 

Jongin plops down in the pilot seat, the holoboard lighting up as soon as he touches it. Kyungsoo clears his throat while Jongin keys in the right codes for the ship to prepare its engines for departure. He happens to glance back as Soojung who is looking at Jongin warily.

 

“Ladies and Jawaki. I’d like you all to direct your attention to the front of the ship. There are some safety procedures to go over before we take off.”

 

‘ _Stop him_ ,’ Soojung mouths.

 

“We currently have two emergency exits. One down the hall,” Kyungsoo fully extends his arms and points, eyes narrowed.

 

‘ _I can’t_ ,’ Jongin mouths back.

 

“The other to your left.” Kyungsoo turns his head, one arm bent and the other fully extended as he points to that one as well. “If in any case they are on fire due to an explosion or collision, do not use them. You will get burned. However we do have med kits on board to treat any sort of small injuries.”

 

“In the event of a water landing, the evacuation slides at the exits will inflate. Please note that your seat cushion may be used as a flotation device and by the off chance that we don’t land in a sea of acid, you should survive. If we do, you will most likely only suffer the loss of major limbs.” Kyungsoo pauses. “We do not have a med kit for that, by the way.”

 

Jongin tries to hold back the grin on his face when he hears Soojung groan, tapping a few buttons to start the main engines. He keys in the code for the gateway’s docking station to detach from them. He picks up his earpiece connected to the coms, putting it on and tapping it twice. A staticy voice comes through the coms, and Jongin taps a few more buttons.

 

“Penetrator 2000 requesting departure,” Jongin says softly, just as Kyungsoo begins demonstrating how to buckle the safety belts properly.

 

“Last thing’s last, seatbelts are the key component to your survival should we crash,” Kyungsoo holds either end of the fake seatbelt well above his head. “To fasten the seatbelt, insert the metal part into the buckle and pull the strap to tighten- Like so.”

 

“Penetrator 2000, you are a go for departure,” Jongin snickers at the flustered voice of Space Traffic Control. He lifts the steering wheel, guiding the ship away from the gateway slowly all while Kyungsoo buckles the fake seatbelt.

 

“Your humble crew will now be coming around to do a final safety sweep of the ship. Please have compliance or you will be thrown out into the empty void that is space.”

 

Jongin makes a little ‘ah’ noise when the Hwaejin leans down to buckle the human’s belt for him. He gives him a fond grin, patting his arm and focusing again on steering the ship away from the gateway completely.

 

He keys in the coordinates of the landing site he had researched the night before, letting the ship take control and go on autopilot since there isn’t really much traffic to worry about. He would only need to do it manually if there was space debris of sorts in the way.

 

He instead swivels around in his chair when he hears a monotone voice say ‘ _Sir, your belt must be tighter_ ’. Kyungsoo has one leg up against Chanyeol’s chair as he strongly pulls at the strap of the belt. Chanyeol has a nervous smile on his face but he can see the visible pain in his eyes.

 

Soojung just glares.

 

“This is your fault.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin snickers.

 

“If he cuts off blood circulation to yet another one of my crew members, I’m coming after you.”

 

Jongin shrugs as Chanyeol’s small whimpers of pain are heard in the background. The two other crew members hurriedly buckle their seatbelts and pull them as tight as they can go.

 

“Hey ‘Soo?” Kyungsoo pauses, Chanyeol’s face turning a bluish color from holding his breath. There are tears forming in his eyes and he looks to Jongin desperately.

 

“I think Soojung needs her seatbelt tightened as well.”

 

Kyungsoo glances to Soojung for a split second. “She’s fine.”

 

Jongin bites his lip to keep from laughing when Kyungsoo goes back to tightening the Jawaki’s belt. Soojung grumbles in response.

 

“I tried,” Jongin says to her, going back to the holoboard in front of him and checking to make sure everything is stabilized. Chanyeol’s pained grunts are heard in the background along with Kyungsoo’s _‘just a little tighter, sir. This is for your own safety_ ’.  

 

~

 

Jongin's throws his head back in ecstasy, lips parted and releasing loud cries of pleasure. His bangs are matted to his forehead from sweat, tears forming in his eyes at just how unbelievably _good_ he feels. He can barely see straight, having already come once and now can't seem to _stop_.

 

Minseok pounds into him just right, milking his prostate so well that come dribbles from the slit. He's dizzy and beyond delirious as he arches his back, Minseok having a death grip on Jongin's hips to use them as leverage to fuck the human faster.

 

Jongin squirms, moaning incoherently from the overstimulation, especially when Minseok reaches down and jerks him off at the same time.

 

"Such a cute cock," Minseok says slyly, black-rimmed eyes narrowed and focusing intensely on Jongin's fucked out expression. You would think it's eyeshadow lining the other's eyes but it's a signature mark of his people, the tips of their fingers and toes being the same black as night color. Along with his blood red eyes, and stark white hair, Jongin knew he'd spread his legs for this fine piece of man any day.

 

What he totally didn't expect, is for him to be such a great lay- let alone have such a great _cock_.

 

When he was soft, Jongin wasn't too excited but when they started making out and slowly jerking each other off, bumps started forming on the sides of it. Ridges at the very underside of the cock started becoming more pronounced as well, the tip turning a blood red color and fading to a midnight sky black when it reaches his balls. The tip, unlike that of a human, is pointed but yet still soft. Needless to say, Jongin was a little mesmerized at the soft but rigid texture of it much to Minseok's amusement.

 

Now, Jongin has experience with this species- Xslierin, as they call themselves- but the last Xslierin he slept with wasn't nearly as girthy as Minseok nor was he this attentive. Minseok wanted to hear Jongin whine his name and he made sure to get him riled up enough that any sort of hesitation on the human's part just flew out the window. And that leaves Jongin stuck between two conclusions- this was probably the best dick he's ever experienced, or Minseok knows how to work his magic _really fucking_ well.

 

"Nnngh!" Jongin thighs are trembling, hands weakly trying to push at Minseok's when the other man uses the pad of his thumb to rub circles on the crown of Jongin's cock. The human is basically covered in his own come at the point, the last of what he has left in him dribbling from the slit until he's run dry.

 

"That's it," Minseok grunts when Jongin tightens around him, leaning down to smash his lips against the humans. He swallows Jongin's whines, their tongues brushing while Minseok holds down Jongin's hips to keep him from squirming.

 

The Xslierin growls lowly in the back of his throat and gives a final, harsh thrust so he's buried to the hilt inside Jongin. Jongin's chest rises and falls rapidly, closing his eyes and falling limp against the mattress. He basks in the bliss, still feeling arousal pumping through his veins but his body's entirely too spent.

 

Minseok's pants heavily as well, twitching a little and thrusting shallowly inside Jongin as if he's still coming inside the condom. Jongin whines and tries to close his legs at the sensitivity.

 

"Poor baby," Minseok croons, gently brushing his fingers from Jongin's forehead. The human's eyes flutter at the gentle feeling and when Minseok pulls out, Jongin's glued to his side in a second. The other man chuckles, discarding the condom and laying down next to Jongin to catch his breath. "You not going to kick me out yet?"

 

"No," Jongin mumbles, burying his face in Minseok's chest and letting his eyes slip shut. The exhaustion is settling deep in his bones and Minseok just chuckles and softly traces Jongin's ribs.

 

"I've never met a human who could keep up with me. You staying here long?" Minseok pulls the blanket over Jongin when he starts shivering, smiling a little at the happy sigh the human releases.

 

"We're only here for a couple days," he answers tiredly, starting to come back down to earth. His ears no longer ring and his mind isn’t spinning quite as badly now so he's able to focus when he cracks his eyes open again. He looks down at Minseok's bare torso and hesitantly runs his fingers along the other's toned abdomen.

 

Minseok hums, black tipped fingers reaching for a nearby tissue. He wipes Jongin off the best he can. “I’m surprised your Hwaejin lets you play around like this with other species.” He discards the soiled tissue in the nearby trash bin. “I’ve always thought them to be extremely monogamous and territorial.”

 

“Monogamous- Wait.” Jongin blinks, weakly sitting up on his elbow to look down at Minseok confusedly. The other’s red eyes seem to be brimming with genuine curiosity. “Kyungsoo and I aren’t… together.”

 

Minseok whistles. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

 

Jongin blushes. “We’re just friends.”

 

The other man snorts, running his fingers through his stark white hair. “If you say so.” When the human only gives him a questioning look, Minseok sighs. “Look, all I can say is when I first met you, I thought you _were_ Hwaejin. But the longer we talked at the resort, I could tell you were human.”

 

“What are you talking about? I look nothing like a Hwaejin. Do I look like I have purple eyes to you?”

 

Minseok taps Jongin’s nose, smiling a little when Jongin automatically scrunches it in response. “Your scent doesn’t give off typical human pheromones. Like it’s masked, in a way.” The other man gives Jongin a knowing glance after that. “And not all Hwaejins eyes are purple like your friend’s.”

 

“So you’re saying I smell like Kyungsoo?” Jongin ponders, cuddling into Minseok’s warm body underneath the covers. He yawns and his eyelids start to become droopy. “I mean we live together, so it would make sense.”

 

“Ah, such a naive little human you are,” Minseok tuts his tongue, fondly brushing the bangs from Jongin’s forehead when the human starts to struggle to keep his eyes open. “Sleep, cutie. I think you need it.”

 

Jongin wants to ask more, like how he’s being ‘naive’ in Minseok’s eyes, but he can’t help but to agree. The exhaustion has already made his entire body feel like jelly, that he figures he could just ask more about it in the morning. Speaking of which-

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Jongin asks with a small voice, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. Minseok must hear the slight tremble in his voice- or maybe he can smell the dread seeping into his scent at the thought of waking up alone once again- because he just coos quietly.

 

He reaches over to turn off the dimmed lights so they’re both enveloped in darkness, then enveloping Jongin into his strong arms. “For my people, whether or not there is a relationship, we don’t leave our partner’s side until we are sure they are properly recovered. Besides, I must also thank your friend out there for allowing me to spend the night aboard this ship as well.”

 

Jongin closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

 

Hot as fuck, great lay, and well mannered? Jongin certainly struck out tonight. He knew coming to this planet would be a good idea.

 

He should probably tell Kyungsoo he's okay, but he thinks it’s fine. Judging from the way his best friend hasn't broken down the door to throw Minseok out tells Jongin that he's welcomed here for the night.

 

So in the end, he only his routinely 'Night 'Soo' just loud enough for the Hwaejin to hear through their thin walls, before promptly passing out. Minseok just chuckles.

 

But what Jongin doesn't doesn’t see is Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump in disappointment, just outside the human's room, his finger hovering over the button to open the door.

 

~

 

The next morning is actually a peaceful one. Jongin wakes up to the sight of Minseok and Kyungsoo mumbling to each other as the human sleeps on the Xslierin's chest. They were speaking another language, one that sounded awfully like the one native to Hwaea, but Jongin was too drowsy to know for sure.

 

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo was very comfortable with Minseok. Usually, Kyungsoo is one to hover around Jongin after he has sex the night before- especially intense sex like he experienced with Minseok- but surprisingly the Hwaejin lets Minseok take care of him.

 

Kyungsoo had explained once Minseok left to get them breakfast it was because Hwaejins and Xslierins have very good relations with each other. That and it is in Minseok's culture to feel like he needs to repay both Jongin and Kyungsoo for housing him that night, even if it was just a simple hook up.

 

 _'Plus_ ,' Kyungsoo had said, ' _He's made himself known to me that he is not a threat_.'

 

Jongin wanted to know what Kyungsoo meant by a 'threat', but he got too caught up in remembering to update his blog to ask.

 

Now he sits in his room, munching on the toast and eggs Minseok had run to get them while he edits his recordings. He's not going to post them right away, but it was a pretty short entry. This is mostly due to the fact while Minseok himself was fantastic, he thinks Xslierin genitals are more of an 'it's how you use 'em' type of dick.

 

When he thinks back to his previous experiences with a Xslierin, the dick itself wasn't the most phenomenal he's had.

 

Kyungsoo gently knocks on Jongin's door frame and Jongin cranes his head to look at his best friend. He notices Kyungsoo watching him fondly from the doorway and briefly wonders how long the Hwaejin has been standing there.

 

"Hey."

 

A smile pulls at the corner of Jongin's lips. "Hey."

 

"You almost done?" Kyungsoo asks, making Jongin's bed for him.

 

"Yeah. I was just editing. Did Minseok leave?"

 

"Left about ten minutes ago." Kyungsoo hands a glass of orange juice to the human, along with a few painkillers. "He was telling me places we should visit while we're docked here for the week."

 

Jongin hums, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "You two seemed buddy-buddy this morning."

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. "He was being very kind. He offered to take us out to lunch before we left the planet but I told him that it's okay and that we'll be busy sightseeing." The Hwaejin walks over and stands by Jongin, the human immediately leaning against his leg and sighing when Kyungsoo's thin fingers card through his hair. "How's your butt?"

 

"Better." Jongin closes his eyes while he clings to the other's leg, taking a deep breath and basking in Kyungsoo's sweet scent.

 

"Need another heating pad?"

 

Jongin tilts his chin up a little to look at the other man from under his lashes. "Yes please."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at his puppy dog eyes, and Jongin takes this moment to realize just how pretty his best friend's heart-shaped smile really is. "Okay. I'll go make you one, then. Do you need anything else?"

 

"Well I don't think I'll be able to walk at least until sometime tomorrow, so we can maybe sit and watch the stars from the dining room? I hear Ksitruo's atmosphere allows you to see the Milky Way properly without much obstruction since it's so clean. Plus I think there's a meteor shower tonight!"

 

The Hwaejin bites his lip and squats down next to him. His irises starting to twinkle with little specs of white and a lilac color mixing with the deep violet already present. "You want to stargaze with me?"

 

Jongin's heart races, and he's not quite sure why. Yes, he was already getting a little smitten with Kyungsoo's cute little grin, but it seems that his repressed feelings for the Hwaejin seem to just hit him square in the face.

 

The human blushes, eyes darting between Kyungsoo's hopeful ones and it's almost like Jongin's lost control of the emotions he kept tucked away when it came to his adoration for the Hwaejin. Before he can say anything stupid, he just nods dumbly.

 

Kyungsoo beams at him, one of those smiles that could rival any star in the galaxy, and hugs him tight. "Okay. I'll make us snacks too. I'll be right back."

 

When Kyungsoo leaves, Jongin is left in a daze. His heart felt so happy, so at ease and now that Kyungsoo is gone from sight, those sad, self-deprecating thoughts just clog the human's mind.

 

Jongin's able to push them away for now, but ends up just staring blankly at the holo-screen in front of him.

 

He can't help but think how Kyungsoo seems to have him wrapped around his finger. It seems the moment Kyungsoo's eyes twinkle so preciously and become mixed with those beautiful shades of purple, every wall Jongin has built up vanishes into thin air.

 

He knows he loves Kyungsoo and he's known this for a while, but the Hwaejin has never shown any sign of reciprocating those feelings. He's gentle and spoils Jongin like a human boyfriend would, but Kyungsoo isn't human.

 

Kyungsoo is Hwaejin.

 

His kind works differently. They live in packs together and for them, their packs mean everything to them. _Everything_. And it just so happens that Jongin is in Kyungsoo's pack. So is Soojung.

 

Kyungsoo told Jongin when they were kids that his people are very affectionate to their packmates. So when Kyungsoo is tender or gentle towards him, Jongin knows it's because Kyungsoo sees him as family, a part of himself. It's why it hurts when Jongin dwells too much on just how deep his feelings go for Kyungsoo.

 

He wants to hold him too.

 

Hold his hand, wake him up in the mornings with soft kisses, whisper in his ear just how much he loves him as they bask in the starlight outside their ship.

 

It sucks and Jongin beats himself up for having such a soft spot for Kyungsoo that he can't seem to make himself move on from this hopeless crush.

 

Jongin sighs in frustration when he realizes he's opening that can of worms again and tries to shake the image of Kyungsoo's pretty smile from his mind. It's making his heart ache and he knows Kyungsoo will be able to tell something is off with him if he doesn't get his act together soon.

 

"Here ya go." Jongin nearly jumps a meter in the air when Kyungsoo returns, giving him a horrified look. Not that Kyungsoo could hear his thoughts in any way but still.

 

Kyungsoo holds out the heating pad, a smile no longer on his lips but a soft look to his eyes nonetheless. Jongin takes it quietly, holding it to his chest. "Thanks."

 

If his best friend senses anything off about his behavior, he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he just lingers by the door and hesitantly speaks after a few moments. "Why don't you take a nap? That always makes you feel better."

 

Jongin blinks, mouth opening to say something but words escape him.

 

Kyungsoo swallows. "You're probably still tired from last night right?" Ah. So that's what he was referring to. "Take a nap. I looked it up and the meteor shower doesn't start for a few more hours."

 

The human nods, hands curling around the heating pad. "Okay..."

 

"Try sleeping in my bed. I'll change your sheets again so they're fresh for you tonight?"

 

Though Jongin knows this is probably a bad idea, he’s always found himself sleeping the best when he takes a nap in Kyungsoo’s room. Kyungsoo's scent has always done that to him, even when they were ten years old and still having sleepovers at each other's houses.

 

"I'd like that." Jongin offers a small, but grateful smile. "Thanks 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo says a small ' _of course_ ' as helps Jongin off the floor. He lets the human lean on him and they both hobble down the little hallway to Kyungsoo's adjacent room.

 

Once laying down, Jongin is overcome with a sense of comfort that doesn't quite feel like his own. But it flows through his veins nonetheless and helps him melt into Kyungsoo's mattress. The Hwaejin has a satisfied smile as he tucks Jongin in and the human has to avoid eye contact when he feels a familiar tug at his heart.

 

He loves Kyungsoo's caring nature but hates it at the same time.

 

Even as the Hwaejin leaves, thoughts like that plague his mind and he finds himself unable to even try to sleep. Though still very exhausted and sore, he just continuously stares up at Kyungsoo's ceiling.

 

He finds himself tearing up every once and awhile the deeper his thoughts go, wishing someone could just tell him what to do. Does he confess? Does he just keep ignoring these festering emotions?

 

Does he... leave? Go out on his own without Kyungsoo there to remind him of the feelings he tries to repress?

 

No. He could never do that.

 

Jongin knows he'll just wither like that of a flower without its sun.

 

It's hours later, and Jongin still hasn't gotten a wink of sleep. When Kyungsoo comes in to check on him, he purposely slows his breathing and closes his eyes. The Hwaejin hesitates at first to wake him, and Jongin hopes the tear tracks running down the human's cheeks are hidden in the dim lighting of the room.

 

If he notices, Kyungsoo doesn't utter a word about it. He, instead, just gently shakes Jongin's shoulder until the human's eyes flutter open. He softly whispers about the meteor shower having already started and Jongin nods, pretending to yawn when he sits up.

 

Kyungsoo lingers and helps him shuffle out to the dining room where the Hwaejin has moved their table aside. On the floor are quite a few pillows and blankets in front of the floor to ceiling window.

 

Jongin can feel what seems like a cold draft coming from the window, ice forming along the edges. Ksitruo is known for its extreme temperatures, especially at night. While it's beautiful to see the open field in front of their window to be covered with a clear layer of ice, Jongin can't help but cringe. He can't imagine being stuck out in that. He unconsciously curls closer to Kyungsoo when he joins him under their shared blanket.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, tapping at his wrist monitor to turn off all lights inside the ship. He goes to hand Jongin his cup of warm tea, but the human is too awestruck at the scenery in front of him.

 

With no sort of light interfering, the entire field before them comes to life. Under the ice, the ground seems to pulse with a neon greens and magentas. Bioluminescent creatures glow underneath and light up the night better than any star or moon could.

 

Jongin takes it all in, barely breathing from the beauty of it all. It's then that he notices the salmon pink streaks high in the atmosphere.

 

The meteors shine brilliantly just as the bright colors in front of him put on what seems to be their own personal show.

 

Jongin takes the chance to glance at Kyungsoo next to him, the Hwaejin focusing on the captivating sight in front of him. The bright lights dance across Kyungsoo's features and Jongin feels that familiar pang in his chest. Kyungsoo's eyes flit to his almost immediately.

 

His best friend is truly beautiful with his wide, almond shaped eyes and flawless pale skin. His plush lips are slightly parted in awe and are pulled into a small smile. His midnight black, cropped hair standing out with the neon greens and pinks shining across his face.

 

Kyungsoo's deep violet irises have tears pricking at Jongin's eyes.

 

Kyungsoo's gaze drops to his lips and the human is left frozen. Kyungsoo leans in, breath hitched, and for a moment, Jongin swears the other is about to kiss him.

 

Just as their lips are about to brush, Kyungsoo smile falters, choosing to bury his face in Jongin's neck instead. He breathes in Jongin's natural scent, arms wrapping around his waist.

 

Normally, Jongin would smile. It's Kyungsoo's natural instinct to try to make him feel better and he knows Jongin usually responds better to physical touch like this. But that ache in his chest only seems to fester.

 

Jongin allows himself to cry in his best friend's arms, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he shakes a little. Kyungsoo gives a small noise that sounds like a concerned whimper, but doesn't ask what's wrong. He never does and that's what Jongin loves so much about him. His best friend knows Jongin will come to him about whatever is bothering him when he's ready.

 

They're thigh-to-thigh underneath the blanket, and Kyungsoo is like his own personal heater with how warm he is against him. He cups his tea in his hands and allows himself to lean his head against Kyungsoo's own. Just his touch is enough to soothe him so he can dry his tears. Kyungsoo doesn't move from his spot, even when Jongin calms down.

 

It's quiet between the two and the small tension has Jongin feeling uneasy. Rather than focus on it, he instead lets Kyungsoo stroke up and down his back and relishes in it. He looks up at the meteor shower above them.

 

It's at its peak now, the streaks of salmon coming more often in the night sky.

 

It's then that Jongin recalls an ancient human tradition of wishing on these meteors, how they used to refer to them as shooting stars. He finds himself closing his eyes, his hope wearing so thin that he thinks, why not try? There's nothing to lose, after all.

 

And so, with Kyungsoo pressed against his side, he makes a wish.

 

That he'd one day have the courage to tell his best friend that he loves him.

 

Or that one day, he'll have the courage to move on completely.

 

~

 

Jongin steps outside, breathing in the clean air of Ksitruo. The warm sun rays hit his tanned skin and make him feel warm and relaxed. He hums contently, hearing bird-like beings in the distance singing a beautiful melody.

 

Beautiful. Just beautiful.

 

Absolutely breathtaking.

 

"Get your ass back over here right now, Kim Jongin or so help me I will tie you down myself!'

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, throwing his best friend a judging glare over his shoulder. "I told you I'm fine.”

 

Kyungsoo comes out of the ship with a scowl but Jongin can't take him seriously with the bucket hat and the fanny pack strapped around his hips. It also doesn't help he has streaks of sunblock running down his face that haven't been rubbed in yet.

 

"Why can't you just hold still and do as you're told?"

 

Jongin jumps out of Kyungsoo's reach when he goes to grab him, turning around and shaking his butt. "I like being naughty."

 

Kyungsoo actually growls, but Jongin just giggles and runs away from him when he starts to chase him around the ship outside. Eventually, Kyungsoo's able to get a hold of the human's wrist and tugs him back towards the ship, bottle of sunblock in hand.

 

"Kyungsoo, let go!" Jongin whines, struggling to break free. He ignores the sight of onlookers staring at them both weirdly. "I don't want any!"

 

"Studies show this atmosphere contains large amounts of Litrothiumcide and Drotroxus. That combined with the gases released by the natural plant life here makes human skin extremely vulnerable to the nearby star's light rays." Kyungsoo grunts when Jongin starts flailing, just picking him up like a child instead and plopping him inside their ship.

 

"I'll be fine, Kyungsoo." Jongin huffs when Kyungsoo tries to bring him over to their living room. He ignores Kyungsoo's incessant tugging and just sits down on the ground so he's heavier, unmoving like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

"Come on, Jongin. Seriously?" Kyungsoo continues to pull at his arm, now dragging the human across the floor. A deep growl rumbles in the back of the Hwaejin's throat once again and he gives up on trying to move him altogether. "It's just fucking sunblock."

 

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo when he stands directly in front of him, a defiant expression on his face. "I don't care! Why are you being so pushy about this? It's not like-"

 

It all happens so fast.

 

One moment the bottle of sunblock in Kyungsoo's hands is close and the next it's splattering all over Jongin's face.

 

Jongin tenses up, eyelashes heavy from the white cream sticking there. He wipes his eyes in shock, mouth parted as he looks up at Kyungsoo incredulously. The bottle in the Hwaejin's hand is crushed in his tight fist, but Kyungsoo looks just as thrown off.

 

"Uh-"

 

Jongin wipes at the thick substance and looks at it covering his fingers. "Did you just-"

 

"Jongin, it was an accident."

 

"You just made the bottle explode all over my face!" Jongin glares and Kyungsoo gulps. He seems in a daze as he stares down at the human, though, and Jongin squints. "Excuse me, but just what is going through your mind to make you stare at me like that?"

 

Kyungsoo blushes to the roots of his hair, and stutters. He seems to ignore the cheese comment and, instead, hesitantly reaches down to move Jongin's sunblocked soaked bangs to the side. "I-It's just... You look like..."

 

Jongin deadpans, even when Kyungsoo presses his finger underneath the human's chin so he looks up at him properly. "Yes, it looks like I took a cumshot to the face. I get it, Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo's face turns an even deeper shade of crimson and sputters. "I-I should get a towel. This is my fault."

 

"You're damn right it is." Jongin can't help but to smirk at how flustered Kyungsoo is as he scrambles to find something to wipe Jongin's face with. He chooses to just sit there, sighing irritatedly when a glob of sunblock drip from his chin and onto his nice shirt. Great. Now he's going to have to change.

 

Kyungsoo hurries back with a wet rag and Jongin notices his blush seems to be gone now. The Hwaejin coughs awkwardly, gently cupping Jongin's cheek and wiping away the access sunblock.

 

Jongin is perfectly capable of doing it himself but he's enjoying watching his best friend squirm. His smug smile earns him a light tap on the cheek when the other man is finished.

 

"There. All pretty again."

 

Jongin pouts. "I wasn't pretty before covered in all of your-"

 

"If you make this even remotely sexual, I'm kicking your ass all the way into the next solar system."

 

"Alright, alright." Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hand, lifting himself off the ground with his help. "Well thanks to your sunblock, I need to change."

 

Kyungsoo glares. "You better come out with a long sleeve shirt young man."

 

"What are you going to do if I don't? Ejaculate sunscreen all over me again?" Kyungsoo squeaks, cheeks cherry red. "Thought so."

 

Jongin turns into his room, pulling his shirt over his head and chucking it to the side. He sighs when he sees he really has nothing else to wear until he spies his whitewashed denim overalls.

 

He changes quickly, putting on a white tee underneath and meeting Kyungsoo back in the living room. He gets an idea when he sees the sight of the Hwaejin's hat. "Hey, do you have another one of those?"

 

Kyungsoo perks up. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

 

Jongin purses his lips. "Sunscreen feels too thick and gross on my face so to make you happy, I figured I could just wear one of those."

 

He purposefully leaves out the part about secretly wanting to match. They haven't worn matching clothing since they were kids and Jongin, as much as it makes him want to gag at himself, he kind of misses it.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't even think twice about it, it seems. In fact, he just unzips his fanny pack and pulls out a matching bucket hat. He proudly holds it up for Jongin to take and at the sight of the human's questioning look, Kyungsoo just smiles secretively.

 

"I was going to force you to wear it later anyway." Jongin rolls his eyes but he has a smile tugging at his lips as he pulls the hat over his head.

 

"Whatever, you mother hen. Now, are you ready? I've been dying to get out and see the sights before we take off tomorrow."

 

Kyungsoo nods, but then hesitates, noticing Jongin's bare arms and setting to work with the sunscreen. Jongin doesn't even fight it this time, just letting the Hwaejin move him this way and that. He gives a satisfied grunt and smiles. "Okay. Now I'm ready. I like your overalls, by the way. I haven't seen you wear those since high school."

 

"Yeah well," Jongin pulls at his bucket hat. "All of my other clothes are dirty."

 

Kyungsoo hums, playing with one of the straps that slips off of Jongin's shoulder. "So what do you want to see first? Minseok told me there's an amusement park here with a section modeled just for humans."

 

Jongin's eyes sparkle as they lock up the ship and start walking side by side. "You think they have that stupid pirate ship ride you vomited on twice when we visited Earth?"

 

"For the thousandth time, I didn't vomit because of the ride. I was still getting used to the gravity difference and it didn't help that-"

 

"You were shaking in your boots literally seconds before I dragged you on it. You threw up after screaming in fear when it started moving and again after the attendant cleaned it up and said she would start the ride again."

 

"Look, you don't have to bring up old shit, okay?"

 

"Should I also mention the fact you were horrified by the carousel? You nearly cracked the horse's head off with how tightly you were holding onto it."

 

Kyungsoo punches his arm and Jongin lets out a little cry laugh at the pain. "For a human, you have a superior memory when it comes to me."

 

"Only when it comes to you," Jongin confirms, missing Kyungsoo's eyes shining with little flecks of white against his violet iris. Jongin kicks at a rock. “You know I’ve been trying to text Chanyeol to see if he wants to hang out, but he won’t answer back.”

 

Kyungsoo hums, smirking a little. “Hm. I wonder.”

 

Jongin sends him a suspicious look, but leaves it be. Instead, he clings to Kyungsoo’s arm as they walk, them both settling into a comfortable silence.

 

They end up hailing a space cab since the walk to the amusement park was too long for Jongin. Kyungsoo would probably be just fine but after already feeling the fatigue set in just from walking twenty minutes, Jongin agrees with the Hwaejin that he won't make it.

 

The gravitational pull of Ksitruo is well over what they have their artificial gravity set to in their ship, so Jongin's happy to slide in the back of the space cab when it pulls up.

 

It doesn't take them long to get the park and Jongin's relieved to hear that the human section has a stabilizer to mimic Earth's gravity. In fact, according to the driver, most of Ksitruo has areas made especially for humans. No wonder why this planet is such a hot spot for them. That, and it's very exotic looking, like that of Fiji back when it was still alive and properly thriving.

 

Jongin's only seen pictures of it in old books. The only Fiji he knows of is an underwater city deep under the Pacific Ocean.

 

Kyungsoo helps him out of the cab, and they go to buy wristbands together. The Hwaejin gawks at the price but pays anyway. Jongin distracts him from it by gushing at the sight of the cotton candy and funnel cake, instead. He drags him in the moment they both get their hologram-like bands, gasping in delight at the sights of the fair games.

 

"'Soo-"

 

"No."

 

"But you have to win me one. Look at the bear! He's calling to me." Jongin looks down at him pleadingly. "Please? You know I suck at games like these."

 

"Oh my god fine," Kyungsoo grumbles, glaring up at the bear in question and Jongin swears his gaze softens. It turns to steel determination when his eyes flit to the amusement park employee. "Can I just buy the bear?"

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

"Nope," she says, tone bored. "You have to play to win."

 

The Hwaejin sighs. "How much?"

 

"Thirty kuro for three balls."

 

"Thirty?!" Just as he's about to protest, he catches Jongin whispering little words of encouragement to the stuffed animal, that he doesn’t have to worry and that he'll be taking him home soon. Needless to say, Kyungsoo is quick to throw a wad of cash on the table.

 

"All I need is one."

 

The girl swipes thirty kuro before Kyungsoo could take it back. "You get three. It's the rules."

 

Jongin smiles widely, practically bouncing back and forth on his feet. "I'm going to name him Sir Chubs since he's so fat and squishy looking, but yet still looks distinguished with that mini top hat and monocle."

 

Kyungsoo picks up the metal ball, tossing in his hands a couple times to get a gauge for the weight. "You should name it after me for spending thirty kuro on a stuffed animal when you have at least four others back on the Penetra-.... the ship."

 

Jongin hugs the Hwaejin from behind. "Are you going to let me kiss the ball for good luck before you throw it?"

 

Kyungsoo ignores him, staring at the red target in front of him that he has to knock down. He lines up the shot with Jongin resting his head on his shoulder, throwing it a second later. Jongin can feel that the Hwaejin really put some power into it with how his muscles flex against Jongin's chest.

 

That and there was a gaping hole in the very center of the target.

 

And through the wall behind it.

 

The employee stands with her mouth agape, unmoving. Jongin hugs his best friend tightly, giggling happily and making Kyungsoo bounce from foot to foot with him. The Hwaejin, though, keeps a straight face.

 

He looks the employee dead in the eye and points at the bear hanging at the top of all of the other stuffed prizes. "I want the bear."

 

"Sir Chubs," Jongin says happily.

 

Kyungsoo pauses. "I want Sir Chubs."

 

The employee seems to be speechless, just handing over the bear to Kyungsoo before mumbling about needing a lunch break.

 

Jongin coos at the sight of Kyungsoo holding the huge stuffed animal, it practically covering him when he goes to hand it to Jongin who embraces it immediately.

 

While Jongin takes off the monocle to wear it for himself, Kyungsoo looks around. "You hungry?"

 

"Yeah, I could eat," Jongin says, taking a picture of himself before regarding his best friend. Kyungsoo pauses when he sees him with the fake monocle, smiling fondly and ruffling his hair.

 

"Let's go then."

 

They start strolling to the food plaza and Jongin can't stop looking at everything in awe. He hasn't been to an amusement park like this since he and Kyungsoo were at least eleven. He only realizes how childish he's being when Kyungsoo presses a gentle hand to the small of his back so he keeps walking and doesn't stop to gawk.

 

Jongin blushes, apologizing softly and hiding most of his face in the large bear stuffy he's currently hugging to his chest. Kyungsoo just shakes his head, and Jongin can't explain why, but he feels relief flood his heart. What is there to be relieved about? He has no idea. Honestly, he should probably see a doctor for all of these sudden mood swings lately.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. "I'm just glad to see you're back to your happy go lucky self."

 

Jongin swallows nervously, thinking about his little break down a few nights ago. Recalling how he had been moping around the following days as well. "Yeah... I'm really happy we came here. Thank you for winning Sir Chubs for me."

 

The Hwaejin directs his adoring gaze to the bear in Jongin's arms, patting it softly. "As long as it puts a smile back on your face, I'll win you every Sir Chubs in this entire amusement park."

 

Jongin ducks his chin and smiles shyly at his feet.

 

They take their times eating, making sure their food is properly digested before attempting any of the rides. Jongin tries to drag the Hwaejin onto the huge roller coaster and fails at first, but Kyungsoo gives in the moment Jongin sends a longing look to the coaster whizzing by.

 

Kyungsoo seems miserable even as they strap into the little cars, and Jongin's just a giggling mess. Even when they take off, the Hwaejin just holds onto his bucket hat for dear life and tries his best not to scream like a wimp.

 

The day only gets better as Jongin runs them around the entire park. With the gravity stabilizer so close to Earth's, the human's actually able to enjoy himself without tiring himself out. Kyungsoo, though, looks very done with the entire thing by the second ride but stays quiet and tags along with Jongin on everything.

 

At one point they both decided to play another fair game- one with a fake fishing poles and holographic fish that will give you certain prizes if you catch them. They placed a bet on who would get the better prize and needless to say, Jongin is very smug when he catches the largest fish and gets the highest prize.

 

Kyungsoo frowns when all he picks up is a holographic can, grumbling under his breath. "I don't even get anything for the can? The least they could do is give me a soda or something."

 

Jongin just coos and squishes his cheeks, chuckling when Kyungsoo gives a low, warning growl. The human reminds himself to grab Kyungsoo a soda before they take off tomorrow with the way the other man continuously scowls even as they move away from the booth.

 

"Hm, what should I do as your punishment for losing?"

 

"Kill me," Kyungsoo deadpans, holding Mr. Chubs while Jongin skips along.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Oh please. Now," Jongin points to the carousel filled with screaming children. "Go ride it."

 

"No."

 

"Come on, Soo. I want to send a picture of us on it together. You know they'll love it. Look they even have an ostrich! Your favorite animal!"

 

"I am _not_ getting on that thing. Not after last time."

 

"Are you still-"

 

"There is nothing natural about flightless birds impaled by a steel pole being forced to go around in a circle for the enjoyment of children," Kyungsoo deadpans. "Statues or not, it is injustice and I refuse to support this kind of oppression."

 

Jongin grins slyly. "You're still scared of Ostriches aren't you?"

 

"Shut up, Kim Jongin."

 

Once when they were kids, Kyungsoo's parents allowed the Hwaejin to come with Jongin's family to earth for an extended time. Jongin's parents took them to a zoo and they got to see all sorts of animals native to Earth. One of which, was an ostrich, which _really_ took a liking to Kyungsoo's hair.

 

All Jongin can remember is Kyungsoo screeching when the bird started nipping at his hair. He's been scarred ever since and it's one of the reasons when they rode the carousel together as kids, Jongin forced him to ride the ostrich. He ended up falling off the ostrich because he was so small, so the attendant placed him on a small horse instead.

 

It was a great sight to behold, and Jongin has the moment framed in their living room from when his parents took the picture.

 

Now he has a chance of remaking it, and he's going to get Kyungsoo on that carousel one way or another.

 

Turns out, it's like pulling teeth and Kyungsoo _literally_ goes kicking and screaming. It's only when Kyungsoo lands a swift elbow to Jongin's stomach and knocks Mr. Chubs out of the human's hands does the Hwaejin start to comply. Especially when Jongin gives a fake sob at the sight of his stuffed bear laying out on the pavement, quote, “like road kill”.

 

Kyungsoo was quick to apologize and fuss over Jongin, saying he'd go on the ride with him without throwing a fit as long as he doesn't cry. Jongin gives a fake sniff, internally smirking at the fact Kyungsoo is so easy.

 

The carousel is nothing special, but it leaves a bit of nostalgia in both of their hearts. Kyungsoo can actually fit on the ostrich this time. He still holds on like his life depends on it, but Jongin holds his hand from his spot on the grizzly bear directly next to him.

 

He seems a little calmer after that.

 

Jongin sneaks a couple of pictures to send to their parents later. It's been awhile since they both checked in with their family, anyways.

 

It's much later in the night when they finally return to their ship, Jongin carrying a couple more prizes Kyungsoo happened to win him before they left. They're both sipping some tea and relaxing on the couch together when Jongin decides to lay his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He feels the other's biceps flex a little under his touch and starts grinning.

 

"You know," he pokes Kyungsoo's thigh, the muscle barely allowing any give. "I remember when you were tinier than me."

 

"I am biologically smaller than you. I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"You used to have noodle-y limbs just like me. Your arms were like chopsticks."

 

Kyungsoo sips his tea. "I don't know what you're talking about. It never happened."

 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin looks at the Hwaejin seriously. "You were basically like Chicken Little."

 

"Chicken Little is dumb, and a coward. And _I am not_ a coward."

 

Jongin can't help but to burst into a fit of giggles, his signature 'seal laugh' as Kyungsoo calls it bubbling from his throat. All the human can think about in that moment is the sight of twelve-year-old Kyungsoo staring intensely at the TV when they watched the movie during one of Jongin's family dinners. How Kyungsoo was completely confused because at the time Jongin said the movie was based on true events and that Chicken Little was a hero to the human race. It took Kyungsoo years to realize Jongin lied. In fact, it was when Kyungsoo wrote a paper on Chicken Little for school, did the teacher break the news to him.

 

Jongin was laughing the entire day at the Hwaejin's pissed off expression.

 

Now, though, Kyungsoo just has a sour attitude about the fictional chicken for reasons beyond Jongin's knowledge. Sometimes the Hwaejin is just like that though, so Jongin really doesn't question it.

 

"Okay," Jongin says as he finally stops his giggling fit. “Not Chicken Little, but you did look like a grade schooler until you were like twenty.”

 

"I'm sorry I don't go through puberty at such a young age, you freak of nature." Kyungsoo finishes his tea and places the cup on the table in front of them. He wraps his arm around Jongin, leaning against him when he snuggles closer for warmth. Jongin's blanket is wrapped snug around him and Kyungsoo just sighs tiredly.

 

They sit in silence for a while before Jongin hears the Hwaejin's breathing start to slow. The human smiles at how Kyungsoo just relaxes against him, even as Jongin moves him so his best friend's head is resting on his shoulder instead.

 

He looks so young and vulnerable as he sleeps, his dark eyelashes standing out so prettily against his pale skin. His chest rises slowly, lips parted as he snores softly.

 

Jongin's chest feels warm and tight the longer he stares down at him. He closes his eyes and hesitantly leans in. His lips press against Kyungsoo's warm forehead for just a moment.

 

When he pulls away, he feels the aching need to kiss him properly, but he doesn't. Instead, he gently takes Kyungsoo's hand into his own, fingers laced comfortably.

 

Despite the pang in his heart, he's able to fall asleep easily with his best friend beside him, holding him in his arms.

 

~

 

Jongin’s upper lip ticks in annoyance. He glares ahead at the holoscreen in the living room, arms crossed. He’s broken out in a cold sweat and his heart beat is still going a thousand miles per minute.

 

“Stupid ridged dick, cocky son of a bitch,” Jongin grumbles. He adjusts his bulging erection under the blanket. It’s too uncomfortable to wear anything, not that he can actually _feel_ anything anyway. His skin feels like it’s crawling, chest heaving like he’s still being fucked.

 

Baekhyun was a flirt at the restaurant as he waited on Jongin and, man was he cute as a button. His cheeks bones had a faint, golden glittery tint to them. His eyes are a shining amber and when they met up at the club later, he looked drop dead gorgeous with kohl lining his eyes and his tight leather pants.

 

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t have fun. They danced, drank, and made out in one of the boothes until finally Jongin decided to invite him back to the Penetrator 2000. His species, Liandas, are supposed to be _divine_ in bed so needless to to say, Jongin was very excited. He even set up his camera after Baekhyun agreeing to it so he could record the session for his blog, but he never expected to be this _dissatisfied_.

 

In fact, dissatisfied is an understatement of the century.

 

Baekhyun had a really nice cock with thick ridges and these rings around the base that would catch so nicely on Jongin’s rim. It felt amazing inside of him and Jongin was so into it when they first started. But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

 

The fire nation being Baekhyun’s fucking pheromones giving off an enzyme that _apparently_ cuts off all feeling to Jongin’s dick without warning. And keeps him completely hard.

 

According to Baekhyun, he was going through something like a rut. Kyungsoo goes through it sometimes too, only this is much more different.

 

Baekhyun explained before he left that when his kind gets their ruts, it takes even longer to come. So for their partners to keep up with them, they release a pheromone that keeps their partners from coming until they do. It’s supposed to go along with this long mating ritual that could literally last for days and it just so happens Baekhyun was on the tail end of his rut.

 

What pisses Jongin off, though, is Baekhyun came and the human was still laying there with his hard cock curled against his stomach, showing no signs of coming anytime soon.

 

Baekhyun just shrugged it off and said he’d probably finish later since the Liandas’ hormones might affect him differently. Something about how humans are more sensitive to them than even his own species. Soon after revealing that information Baekhyun just left, grabbing all of his stuff and high tailing it out of there after seeing Jongin's pissy expression.

 

Jongin’s had a permanent frown etched on his face ever since.

 

Sure the sex was great, and he was having a great time, but numbed genitals are not on his list of things that turn him on.

 

Jongin glares at where the blanket tents a little at his crotch. "You've betrayed me."

 

"Are you talking to your dick again?"

 

Jongin glances up to see Kyungsoo coming around the corner, towel drying his hair. The Hwaejin looks extremely tense for some reason, looking like he's barely breathing. When he sees Jongin's brooding expression, a wary look makes its way on to his face. "Kyungsoo, I can't come."

 

"You can't..." Kyungsoo blinks, cheeks turning a bright red.

 

"Ejaculate. Release the jerk sauce. Let out the love potion-"

 

Kyungsoo holds up a hand, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can stop right there."

 

Jongin sighs, throwing his head back against the couch in frustration. "Sorry. I'm irritated because I feel horny as hell but _nothing_ helps."

 

Kyungsoo hums, walking over and throwing his towel over his shoulder. His gaze is sharp, jaw a little clenched and Jongin wonders if his own scent is overpowering to the other man at the moment. "You said that it's because Baekhyun was in a rut of sorts, right? Maybe this is giving you, like, a fake heat."

 

"Yeah well it sucks and I can't feel a damn thing down there." Jongin breathes heavily, flailing out of nowhere in frustration. "I can't even calm down either!"

 

Kyungsoo makes a face. "Should we go see a doctor? How does it look? It's not discolored at all right- _Spaces_ , Jongin!"

 

Jongin whips the blanket off of his lap, his bare cock springing up. He frowns at it again, ignoring Kyungsoo covering his entire face and making some sort of gurgling noise. "I mean it's turning purple-ish," Jongin beams up at Kyungsoo when he peeks through his fingers. "Like your eyes."

 

Kyungsoo squeaks, covering his face again. "Do _not_ compare your dick to my eyes in a flirtatious manner."

 

Jongin immediately leans against him when his best friend sits down on the couch as well. Kyungsoo tries to wiggle away and the human just giggles. "I've covered it again, 'Soo. You can look."

 

Kyungsoo hesitantly brings his hands away to see Jongin just leaning against his chest and making a cute expression up at him. The Hwaejin sighs in relief and puts a protective arm around Jongin, closing his eyes. "You smell really good," Kyungsoo mumbles, nostrils flaring and Jongin wonders if he knew he said that out loud.

 

"What do I smell like?" Jongin asks, cheeky. His heart is already going a million miles a minute, but it skips a beat when Kyungsoo's eyes crack open and look down at him seriously.

 

"Warm cinnamon sugar," he says quietly, eyes softening as he reaches out to gently stroke down the shape of Jongin's nose and over the little bump at the bridge. "Like those cookies we used to make when we were kids for Christmas."

 

Jongin's eyes flit between Kyungsoo's still laying against his chest. He can hear the other's strong heartbeat and the sudden, deep noise coming from the back of Kyungsoo's throat. For some reason, it sets his body aflame. "'Soo," Jongin says breathlessly, becoming a little dazed. "Sometimes I miss when we were kids. Being back at the Lunar Base."

 

Kyungsoo smiles a little. "We can always go home. Just say the word and I'll take us there."

 

Jongin reaches up to cup Kyungsoo's cheek, ignoring how his body is becoming flushed. "It wouldn't be the same... So many things have changed."

 

The Hwaejin leans into his touch, violet irises swirling with pink and specks of white. His eyes look a little glazed, though. "I think you'd be surprised just how much is the same."

 

Jongin shivers, starting to feel a tingling sensation all over his body. "'Soo..."

 

Kyungsoo leans down and Jongin lets out a shaky breath. He grips the Hwaejin's shirt, eyes fluttering closed when the other’s lips brush against his own. His mind turns to mush, especially when Kyungsoo cups his jaw and presses against him a little harder.

 

Jongin moans when a sudden spike of pleasure hits him like a brick wall, it coiling in his gut and making him arch against Kyungsoo.

 

This seems to break the spell they both were under, Kyungsoo panicking when Jongin starts squirming and arching off the couch.

 

Suddenly, the friction of the blanket on Jongin's bare cock becomes too much as his nerves spring back to life. A pressure builds within him and he finds himself moaning louder and louder as the pleasure comes in waves.

 

His jaw drops and his vision flashes white, before everything suddenly goes black.

 

~

 

He feels like he's floating. Floating on what? He's not quite sure, but his body feels so light and airy- like a cloud.

 

There's a voice calling his name, but it sounds like it's under water. Distorted and fuzzy.

 

"Jongin?"

 

Jongin sighs happily at the smooth, honey-sweet voice lulling him even farther into his blissful state.

 

"Jongin? Wake up for me, _Kyōnsa-en_. Please."

 

The human's eyebrows furrow, not liking the concern in that beautiful voice. He moves his head to the side, and he groans at how fuzzy his mind is. He can barely comprehend what's happening, blearily realizing something is pressing against his face in a delicate manner.

 

When he focuses hard enough, he realizes it's wet and cold to the touch. It's also then that he registers that he's trembling slightly, his labored breathing becoming deafening in his ears. His heart rate is high and he panics a little, squirming as he tries to open his eyes.

 

Everything around him is fuzzy and he's seeing double. A warm hand cups his cheek and he feels his body immediately relax, still groggily trying to blink until things become clear once again.

 

"That's it. Just take it slow. I've got you. You're okay."

 

Jongin groans, clinging to his blanket. "'Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo takes his hand away when Jongin opens his eyes as much as possible to try to get a grip on reality. He lulls his head to the side and realizes he's propped up on a pillow on their couch. The image of Kyungsoo in front of him clears up a bit, and he tries to sit up.

 

"What the hell happened?" Jongin rubs his eyes and regards his best friend again, seeing the other's bewildered expression.

 

"I don't know. We were on the couch and..." Kyungsoo's cheeks turn a bright pink. "And all of a sudden you started screaming, gave me a thumbs up, and then proceeded to pass out."

 

Jongin purses his lips. He blinks a few times, shifting and feeling something wet touch his bare thighs under the blanket covering his lap. He lifts it, making Kyungsoo give and indignant squawk. His suspicions are confirmed when he notices how his cock is now limp and covered in his own come along with the blanket as well as a patch of the couch.

 

Kyungsoo takes a quick glance and Jongin can practically feel him seething next to him. "You came on the couch! Our couch! Is nothing sacred with you?!"

 

"I didn't know it was going to happen, okay?" Jongin tuts his tongue. "Wow, that's a lot. I don't think I've ever come that hard."

 

"Will you stop _staring_ at it like you're admiring some sort of piece of artwork? Clean it up!"

 

"I don't know... the little bit on the couch is kind of shaped like a heart-"

 

" _Jongin_ ," Kyungsoo practically screeches.

 

The human just giggles, letting the blanket flop back down on his lap. "Relax, 'Soo. I'll clean it up, okay? I'm sorry it happened."

 

Kyungsoo holds his head, sighing. "Now the couch is going to smell too much like you."

 

"I thought it already smelled like me? I lay on it practically every day."

 

The Hwaejin groans, and stands. He holds his head, breathing through his mouth. "I'm just going to go get dinner for us. Clean up while I'm gone."

 

Jongin squints a little when Kyungsoo adjusts his pants subtly. He knows that move. He's done it before when he started to pop a boner in the middle of reading his presentation of Saturn's rings in his galactic geography class in high school.

 

Does Kyungsoo have...

 

Before Jongin can even try to question anything, the Hwaejin is gone in a flash, though. Jongin just slumps and sighs at the wetness covering his thighs.

 

He guesses he should start cleaning now before the other man gets back. Jongin gets up sluggishly, having to get his bearings before going to grab some sweatpants.

 

It doesn't take long for him to throw the blanket in their atomizer to remove any sort of dirt or grime on it, him getting straight to scrubbing the couch with some warm water and a cleaning brush. Jongin wishes they had a handheld atomizer to just get everything out, but unfortunately, those are way out of both of their price ranges.

 

Instead, he's stuck doing it the old fashion way and when Jongin's finished scrubbing with all of his might, he decides that's probably the best he's going to be able to do.

 

He thinks back to Kyungsoo's comment earlier, about how it'll smell too much like him. Maybe Kyungsoo was referring to the pheromones in his scent? Although, with the amount of times Jongin has had sex in their small ship, Kyungsoo has never complained about it before. If it really bothered him that much, he would have said something earlier right?

 

Just to be extra cautious, he breaks out one of his many gifts given to him by his subscribers. It's a grapefruit scented body spray that he'd probably never use since Kyungsoo's so sensitive to artificial scents, but he decides a little can't hurt. He sprays a little where his come stains were, grinning triumphantly.

 

That'll work.

 

Proud of his quick thinking, Jongin throws the body spray back inside his room and flops down on the couch again. He blows puffs of air at his bangs, thinking back to what was probably the most intense orgasm he's ever had in his life.

 

Sure it was a flawless, Grade A grand finale, the fireworks leading up to it were nothing but a pure disappointment. Definitely great for orgasms but, not the best dick in Jongin's opinion. He'll have to remember to mention that in his next Cosmic Cock update.

 

Everything leading up to that mind blowing orgasm seems a little fuzzy to Jongin, though.

 

He just remembers being grumpy to Kyungsoo, then laying on his chest as they spoke before-

 

Jongin jolts, sitting straight up. His hand slaps over his mouth and he stares down at his lap with wide eyes.

 

He recalls it now, the way Kyungsoo's eyes were so bright with color, yet seeming so dark as he watched Jongin. Like he was prey in the Hwaejin's eyes, how he held him in a protective manner as his nostrils flared to take in Jongin's scent.

 

Then, their lips connected in a kiss and they were _both_ responding to it.

 

"Fuck," Jongin says breathlessly, unable to recall anything after that. He figures he must have passed out soon after and tries not to blush like a schoolgirl at the fact he practically came in Kyungsoo's arms.

 

Fuck Baekhyun and his weird rut hormones.

 

The more Jongin thinks about it, though, the more he can remember just how good it felt to have Kyungsoo touch him like that. How warm his lips were and how they moved against his slowly, passionately.

 

Jongin can't stop the grin making its way onto his lips, having to cover his mouth so he doesn't look like an idiot. His heart skips a beat and a surge of happiness courses through him.

 

They kissed.

 

He and Kyungsoo kissed.

 

And Jongin wasn't the one to initiate it.

 

Jongin giggles softly, flopping back on the couch and sighing happily. He stares at the ceiling, smiling to himself while tracing his own lips with the tip of his finger.

 

The worrying thing though, now that Jongin thinks about it, is Kyungsoo didn't mention a thing when the human woke up. He probably wasn't passed out for too long so it's not like hours could have gone by...

 

Then again, it looked like Kyungsoo was having a little trouble _down there_ so the last thing on his mind was probably the kiss.

 

Does that mean Jongin's pheromones affected Kyungsoo?

 

Jongin feels his heart sink a little. Then… does that also mean the kiss wasn't real?

 

No... He can't think that way. The way Kyungsoo looked at him before the kiss... the emotion swirling in those violet tinted irises couldn't have been fake.

 

"Why does it smell like a horny grapefruit in here?"

 

Jongin sputters, having not even heard the hatch to the ship open. He looks to Kyungsoo and sees him holding a couple take-out bags, the Hwaejin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

"Uh."

 

"Please tell me you did not fuck a grapefruit while I was gone. That's unsanitary and you should have been cleaning.” Kyungsoo scolds.

 

Jongin looks indignant. "I did clean! I just sprayed a little grapefruit body spray on the couch so it could, you know, help with the smell for you. I guess it didn't work."

 

"Yeah, well." Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen and Jongin hesitantly follows behind him, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. "After that whole ordeal, you're probably going to be clogging up the vents for a while. Just spraying the couch won't help."

 

Jongin smiles a little, but he feels guilt creep into his heart. Leave it to him to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable despite how the other man does nothing but take care of him so wonderfully. "Ah, I'm sorry. It must be hard having such a great sense of smell."

 

Jongin isn't sure if it's his tone or the fact that Kyungsoo can just sense something's off because the Hwaejin turns around a moment later. He looks up at Jongin, taking in the way his shoulders slump and how the human can't even look him in the eye.

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo says softly, stepping closer. Jongin's heart thumps in his chest obnoxiously. "Nini, it's okay. I'm just teasing you."

 

The human swallows harshly, nodding and fidgeting. "Still, I'm sorry that it happened. If I knew how Baekhyun was going to affect me, I wouldn't have brought him back. A-And... I'm sorry for clinging to you earlier. And for ending up kissing you."

 

In no way should Jongin be apologizing for that specific piece of this puzzle, but he has to bring it up somehow. The anticipation is killing him and now that he's planted that seed of doubt in his mind that their moment together wasn't real, he can't stop thinking about it.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few moments and for once, Jongin can't tell what the Hwaejin is thinking. There's also a tension that starts to grow between them and with each moment that ticks by, Jongin's hope slowly slips away. That giddy feeling in his chest is just swiped away the moment, Kyungsoo turns around and sighs.

 

"It was nothing," he says, and it's like an arrow through Jongin's heart. "I think I was high off of the enzyme that made you like that so both of us really didn't have any control. It also doesn't help my rut is coming soon."

 

Jongin stays silent, swallowing harshly and watching Kyungsoo's tense shoulders.

 

The Hwaejin hesitantly glances at him when he doesn't answer, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I promise I won't let it happen again."

 

"What if I want it to happen again?" Jongin questions, more bitterly than he intended.

 

Kyungsoo blinks. "I... What?"

 

Jongin shakes his head, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs and sitting. "It's nothing."

 

His best friend cautiously sits across from him, fingers twitching like they want to reach out and hold Jongin's hands. "Jongin-"

 

"You know," the human starts, letting it go. "Minseok told me something really strange a while ago. I meant to ask you about it."

 

Kyungsoo seems a little desperate to understand what Jongin meant before, but sighs and leaves it be as well. "What is it?"

 

"Minseok said he thought I was Hwaejin when he first met me because my human scent was 'masked' or whatever. What was he talking about?"

 

At this, Kyungsoo's expression grows undeniably panicked. He looks everywhere but at Jongin, even fidgeting in his seat. "Uh-"

 

"He also said, and I quote, ' _I’m surprised your Hwaejin lets you play around like this with other species. I’ve always thought them to be extremely monogamous and territorial_ '." Jongin tilts his head when Kyungsoo's face starts to turn a bright red like his best friend has stopped breathing. "'Soo? Are you alright?"

 

"Alright? Yeah, I'm alright. Are you alright?" Kyungsoo's voice is uncharacteristically high in pitch and he speaks quickly. "Uh- I just remembered I have to... go. Out. Go out."

 

Jongin narrows his eyes in suspicion. "For what?"

 

"Food. We have to eat after all and-" Kyungsoo notices the bags of food he had just carried in not even ten minutes ago, words trailing off.

 

Jongin cocks an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

 

Kyungsoo groans, slumping in his chair and covering his face with his hands. His words are muffled so Jongin can’t understand him right away.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I _said_ I sometimes… scent you.” Kyungsoo obviously flustered, cheeks a flaming red as he pulls at the collar of his shirt.

 

Jongin can’t help but chuckle. “Is it like a pack thing?”

 

“Kind of,” Kyungsoo coughs. “It’s- Uh. Humans really wouldn’t understand. It keeps you protected and lets other people know you're mi- that you're with me. If that makes sense."

 

"So then does Soojung smell like a Hwaejin too?" Jongin raises an eyebrow and Kyungsoo gives a muffled groan.

 

"It's more complicated than that. I have to do it to you more than her because... because- I don't know." He presses a hand over his heart solemnly. "It's something that comes from here. I can't really explain why."

 

Jongin softens, reaching over and squeezing Kyungsoo's hand reassuringly. "It's okay 'Soo," he smiles a little when the Hwaejin looks up at him. "I really don't mind. I was just curious. If it helps you feel more at ease, you can scent me more often. I don't want to make you have to repress your instincts just for me."

 

Kyungsoo looks down at the table for a few moments, and Jongin wonders what's going through his mind to make him look so vulnerable. Minutes tick by before he speaks again. ”Jongin… about before. What did you mean by-”

 

Jongin whistles, patting his tummy. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving right now.” At Kyungsoo's hurt look, the human just squeezes his hand. "Really, 'Soo. It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

 

"I'll always worry about you," Kyungsoo mumbles, staring at Jongin before sighing. He slides one of the takeout boxes to Jongin. "Just... Promise me if it is something, you'll tell me. Even if you think it wouldn't matter to me... Because if it matters to you, then of course it would matter to me."

 

Jongin hesitates, smile faltering. The earnest glint in Kyungsoo's eyes has butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a part of him actually wants to tell him _everything_ , but this isn't the time.

 

Soon, he decides.

 

"I promise."

 

Kyungsoo seems satisfied with his answer, nodding his head once. He opens their sodas, grabbing a few napkins from the kitchen counter as well. "Good. Now, let's eat."

 

Jongin opens the take-out box and has to cover his mouth to keep from moaning at the sight. "Oh my _spaces_."

 

Kyungsoo grins. "I know."

 

"Kyungsoo- oh fuck."

 

"I knew you'd love it."

 

Jongin picks up the fried chicken wing, biting his lip and wantonly staring at it. He takes a bite and nearly melts. "Oh my stars, yes."

 

"You like it?" Kyungsoo slides him a napkin when Jongin devours the chicken and puts the leftover bones to the side.

 

"More. I need more." Jongin practically attacks the container, eyes widening when Kyungsoo cheekily slides him a little bowl of mac and cheese. He looks at Kyungsoo seriously, mouth stuffed with chicken. "Have I ever told you I fucking love you?"

 

Kyungsoo gives that dumb laugh of his, making Jongin subconsciously smile at the sound. "I saw the restaurant when we were walking around and knew we had to stop there before we left later today. They apparently raise the chickens down on Ksitruo and then cook them up here at the gateway."

 

"God, why didn't we go here sooner? I would have never left." Jongin chews happily, leaning back in his chair and dipping his head back as well. He hums in content, the flavors of the honey soy garlic tasting like absolute heaven.

 

"You sound like you're making love to the chicken," Kyungsoo says, amused while he nibbles on his own piece.

 

"I haven't had fried chicken this good since we left the Lunar Base." Jongin shoots his best friend a grateful look across the table. "Thank you for getting all of this by the way. I was expecting another Double Patty Asteroid Vegan Burger."

 

"Of course," Kyungsoo drinks his soda and Jongin stares at the Hwaejin's adam's apple bobbing as he licks his fingers clean. "Speaking of the Lunar Base, earlier when we were both... inebriated, you mentioned missing home. Do you really?"

 

"I do," Jongin says solemnly. "I miss my family a lot. Especially my mother. But honestly, I think I just miss being a kid."

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

 

"It was much more simple back then, I guess. I don't know. You and I would go out and be idiots until our parents called us home for dinner, and then we’d beg them to let us have a sleepover."

 

The Hwaejin's grin softens. "We'd share a sleeping bag and stay up all night in your living room just to binge our favorite movies."

 

Jongin snickers. "Then text Soojung pictures of us so she'd get jealous and break in the window just so she could watch with us too."

 

They both giggle, falling into a comfortable silence afterward.

 

"We should watch some Earth movies like we used to when we were kids," Jongin suggests, a childish twinkle in his eyes. "We can just leave tomorrow instead."

 

“Sure. You should ask Soojung if she’s busy. I can go out and grab some actual snacks or something since you’re practically destroying that chicken.”

 

Jongin nods, tapping his wrist monitor so his messages pop up. He types on the hologram, suddenly getting a thought. "You think this gateway has chocolate milk? If they raise chickens down there, they have to raise cows too."

 

"I doubt it, but we still have some chocolate powder. I can mix that with water and make you hot chocolate, instead."

 

Jongin closes his eyes, laying his hands over his heart dramatically. "I love you to the next universe and back."

 

"I try my best."

 

While Kyungsoo works on the hot chocolate, Jongin is busy messaging back and forth with Soojung. All he gets back when he asks if she was free to come over for a movie marathon, though, is a ' _no_ '.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes.

 

"So is she coming?" Kyungsoo asks, boiling the water.

 

"Yeah. She'll be here soon."

 

"Should I move the stuff around in the living room? I can drag our beds out here so it's an authentic rendition."

 

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin's heart skips a beat at how excited he looks. "Yeah. You think Soojung will stay the night?"

 

"Who knows with her."

 

Jongin starts to pull out the beds and just as he's placing extra blankets down, he hears a beeping coming from the hatch of the ship. It opens and slams shut suddenly, Jongin turning around just in time to see Soojung strolling in with a pillow and a sleeping bag tucked under her arms.

 

She looks from Kyungsoo to Jongin with a deadpan expression. "Sup losers."

 

Jongin lightly punches her arm, expression teasing. "What happened to not wanting to come?"

 

"Why are you questioning my decisions all of a sudden?" She sniffs the air. "Oh god, he's making hot chocolate."

 

"I know. He also got fried chicken earlier. _And_ mac and cheese." Both of them sigh in content, making a quiet 'mmmmm' sound under their breaths.

 

Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head. He pours the hot chocolate into some mugs. "I have to spoil my two favorite humans."

 

Soojung points at herself. "I'm your _favorite_ , favorite, though, right?"

 

Just as the Hwaejin is about to answer Jongin sports a disgruntled look. "No, I'm his favorite."

 

She turns her head and looks at him like he's the dumbest being in the galaxy. "He sends me presents _and_ holo-times me at least once a week."

 

Jongin crosses his arms. "Yeah? Well he _scents_ me."

 

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo yells, but the human is too busy counting his victories when Soojung gasps.

 

She looks at Kyungsoo accusingly. "What is this discrimination?"

 

Jongin giggles to himself and watches fondly as Soojung walks over to the Hwaejin and tries to hug him. Kyungsoo slaps her away, though, trying not to spill the hot chocolate as he brings it over to the coffee table. Soojung pokes at him, making him jerk and glare at her. The moment he puts down the glasses she laughs like crazy, running away from him as he chases her around the kitchen island with a deadpan expression.

 

The atmosphere is light and Jongin loves the nostalgic happiness settling in his heart.

 

~

 

Jongin flicks his tongue into the other man's mouth, setting on top of him as they kiss languidly. Zitao's hands settle shakily on his hips, already panting even though they just started making out.

 

The human cups Zitao's face and gently rolls his hips against him. The other gasps, breaking their kiss.

 

He looks panicked, swallowing harshly as he takes in the sight of Jongin with his shirt already unbuttoned and his hair a mess. Jongin just smiles a little, leaning in and pecking Zitao's cheek.

 

"Getting cold feet?" There's no hint of teasing in his tone. He understands not everyone is up to actually sleeping with a human no matter how much the rest of the galaxy seems to fetishize them. Which completely grosses Jongin out, but he hasn't come across any of those assholes yet, thank stars.

 

Zitao shakes his head, cheeks turning a tealish color. Jongin coos because he's blushing.

 

"I'm just... I- I've never actually... had sex."

 

Jongin hums in understanding, sitting back but letting his warm palms rest on Zitao's stomach. "Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you for it. We can stop if you want."

 

He gently cards his fingers through Zitao's silky hair, watching as several conflicting emotions flash in the other's eyes. "No. I... want to."

 

The human cups his cheek once again. "Are you sure? In your species, I know it's common to wait until marriage before you copulate."

 

Zitao is from a very small moon that rotates around a much larger planet called Fāvtin. His kind originates from the planet themselves, but long ago have split into factions when the ruling monarchies couldn't get along. He is from the faction known as the Belnīz- a very old-fashioned and conservative group of religious extremists that Jongin has stayed clear from in any way possible.

 

Zitao seemed really nice, though, especially when he came over to Jongin blushing and asking all of these questions about Earth. He said how he never gets to get out much, that just leaving his planet to go to the gateway they're currently at was such a pain.

 

After talking for a couple nights, Jongin decided to make both of their nights' worthwhile and brought him back to the ship. He never pegged the Belnīz to be a virgin, though. Not that that is a problem in any way, but Jongin still feels a little hesitant especially given the other's conservative culture and all.

 

"Are you sure?" Jongin murmurs.

 

Zitao nods wordlessly.  "I'm one hundred and forty years old." Jongin tries not to blanch at the information. "I'm tired of this and I just want to have sex already... Plus, I know you'll be gentle with me if I ask you to be."

 

Jongin tilts his head and Zitao avoids eye contact.

 

"I- uh. I may be a fan of your blog."

 

Jongin beams, practically gushing. "Awe, you're my fan? I've never been able to meet a fan before! Hello."

 

Zitao flusters, that teal color even spreading to the tips of his ears. "Can you not act cute when you're about to fuck me?"

 

"Oh ho ho," Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm fucking you, huh?

 

“Uh-”

 

Before the Belnīz can freak out even more, Jongin just giggles and kisses him to distract him. “Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Zitao sits up to kiss Jongin properly, the human shrugging off his shirt so his bare torso presses against the other’s clothed chest. Jongin’s cold fingers reach under the other’s shirt and splay out over his stomach, coming in contact with the other’s beautiful silver pigmented skin.

 

The Belnīz gasps and Jongin uses that as his chance to break their kiss and take off the other’s shirt as well. The human presses gentle kisses down the other’s sternum, hesitating for only a second when he notices the other man doesn’t have nipples.

 

Soon they're both a naked, panting mess and Jongin actually finds himself a little excited at the thought of topping. It’s been a while and as he makes sure Zitao is completely stretched, he suddenly becomes a little eager at the way the other’s ass literally sucking him in.

 

Jongin lines up his cock after rolling on a condom and presses in gently, body flush against Zitao’s.

 

The human is kind of glad the Belnīz didn't want to fuck him, now that he’s looking at the other’s dick. It has what looks like rubber bumps around the entire cock, reminding Jongin of some sort of dog toy he would use to play fetch with his poodles back home.

 

Dog toy dick.

 

Nice. He’ll have to tell Kyungsoo about that one.

 

Maybe if he squeezes it, it’ll squeak.

 

Zitao mutters that he can move after a few moments, and Jongin is careful as he adjusts his position, sitting back on his knees. He pulls out slowly, only to thrust back in a second later. He throws his head back and moans, repeating his actions as Zitao pants below him.

 

It feels like there’s a sort of sucking pressure every time Jongin rolls his hips, almost like a blow job but more intense and _way_ more satisfying. Kind of like putting your dick in a Chinese finger trap top but less suffering and way more pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Zitao moans, arching his back and the pressure becomes even more intense for Jongin, who is already sweating profusely and ready to come at any moment.

 

He might just have to go a few rounds until he can satisfy the Belnīz because at this rate, Jongin’s going to blow his load before he even knows it. Zitao probably won’t mind, not with the way he’s feverently kissing Jongin and begging him for more under his breath. He spreads his legs father for Jongin and his eyes shine like teal glitter when the human seems to fuck him just right.

 

The human’s head spins with arousal and gives a small cry when he suddenly comes into the condom, momentarily confused when his cock doesn’t even start to go soft. Jongin beams down at Zitao at the revelation, flipping their positions so the Belnīz is bouncing on his lap instead.

 

As long as Zitao doesn’t make his dick go numb too, this is definitely going to be a fun night.

 

~

 

Jongin said goodbye to Zitao after offering to take him out to dinner since he really was a sweet guy, but he was quick to say no and run off the Penetrator 2000 after they finished. Jongin finds it a little strange, but lets it go because the Belnīz looked very alarmed when he glanced at the holoclock on Jongin’s bedside table.

 

He nearly runs into Kyungsoo trying to leave, apologizing profusely while pulling his clothes on. The Hwaejin is very confused but Jongin only shrugs.

 

“You that shitty of a top?”

 

“I guess. I mean, I haven’t exactly tried taking my own dick so.”

 

They both write it off, deciding to just go on with their day.

 

It’s two nights later when the Penetrator 2000 is trying to dock does he realize how much sleeping with Zitao would come to bite him in the ass.

 

Jongin bites into his Arkanian Fij, a fruit that tastes very similar to that of an apple but with greater health benefits. To the point where it puts that saying ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’ to shame.

 

Kyungsoo buys them for him a lot since they keep his immune system up and because they are also known to help lengthen lifespans if eaten regularly. Jongin recalls the Hwaejin force feeding them to him as a kid, saying Jongin has to live as long as him or else he’ll be sad.

 

Jongin’s very young considering humans don’t age as quickly as they used to, now living to the impressive age of two hundred and seventy years old on average. Hwaejins, though, can live up to four hundred years depending on how active they are.

 

Jongin takes another bite of the fruit, watching the IPC official holo-channel to catch up on any drama lately. The news reporter is talking about some sort of civil unrest right near their gateway, so he turns it up.

 

“ _Outrage at the Belnīz capitol today when one of the Kings from the former planet known as Fāvtin claims a great crime has occurred to the royal family. The crowned Prince had been found on a nearby gateway in the area after having sneaked out unbeknownst to his family and security detail_.”

 

Jongin whistles. Poor Prince probably just wanted to get away from those suffocating people of his.

 

“ _The Prince himself has given us his statements, despite it being against the King’s wishes_.”

 

Jongin chews boredly as the screen pans to the same reporter that was giving the story live, her asking exactly what happen.

 

He chokes on his Arkanian Fij, though, when the camera pans to the Prince. The Prince’s name comes up underneath him and Jongin has to hit his chest repeatedly to stop from coughing.

 

Zitao looks desperately at the reporter as he tries to explain his side of the story and how his father is overreacting, but all Jongin can focus on is the fact _his own picture_ comes up on the screen too.

 

“ _Active Blogger Kim Jongin is the main culprit for this alleged crime against the royal family after he and the Prince shared one passionate night together, despite the crowned prince’s honored promise to abstain against sexual relations until marriage. The King is accusing Kim Jongin of bewitching his son-_ ”

 

“Holy fuck,” Jongin can’t breathe, expression horrified. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

 

The moment Jongin is about to have a break down, Kyungsoo slides into the living room on his socks, looking very stressed. He points to the front of the ship. “You wouldn’t believe the shit they’re telling me on the coms right now.”

 

Jongin clumsily gets up, Arkanian Fij thrown to the side as he sprints to the cockpit. He looks out of the window and down at the gateway they’re currently docked at, squeaking when he sees Belnīz soldiers outside.

 

“Uhm,” Kyungsoo starts, eyes darting around anxiously. “Why do they have guns? Pointed _at us_?”

 

Jongin holds his face. “What were they telling you on coms?” He asks hurriedly.

 

“That we violated gateway laws and caused an uprising with the locals? And that you were to be handed over to the IPC for questioning immediately?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are as big as the nearby moons. “Jongin what the fuck did you do?”

 

“I… I think I deflowered the Crown Prince of Belnīz,” Jongin says grimly, gasping and hiding behind the pilot chair when a soldier looks him dead in the eye only to start yelling from outside.

 

“You what?!”

 

“Remember that guy I brought home a couple days ago? The one that high tailed it out of here and nearly knocked you over on his way out?”

 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo says, voice small. He sits down, holding his head. “Holy _shit_.”

 

Jongin paces, face pale. “Kyungsoo I don’t want to die-”

 

“You’re not going to die-”

 

“I fucked a Prince! A Crowned Prince!”

 

Kyungsoo rubs his face harshly. “Why do your genitals always get us in so much trouble?!”

 

“I don’t know!! They just do that!!”

 

“You-”

 

There’s a demanding knock on the hatch of the ship and both of them freeze. Jongin swallows harshly, peeking over the controls of the ship. His eyes widen exponentially when he takes in the sight of the IPC soldiers pointing their guns at the Belnīz troops, them at a standoff now.

 

“Oh my spaces… I think I’ve caused an Intergalactic Incident.”

 

“You think?!” Kyungsoo gets up, giving Jongin a serious look. “Stay here. Get under the console and hide.”

 

Jongin nods hurriedly, darting under the system and curling up. He trembles when he hears the hatch open and Kyungsoo's gruff voice speak.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"My name is General-" the other's voice gets muffled from Jongin moving to try to hear the conversation better so he misses the other's name. It sounded something like Sock." I'm with the IPC. I've been called here to talk to a human named Kim Jongin. May I speak with him, Hwaejin?"

 

"No," Kyungsoo says, growling defensively.

 

There is a sigh. "If you let me in, it will just be me. My crew and the other soldiers will stay outside. I'm not here to make an arrest. I just need to talk. I promise I will not harm your friend."

 

It takes a few moments, but Jongin starts to perk up. He gulps when the hatch closes and there are footsteps heading towards the cockpit.

 

Jongin crawls out, wringing his hands together. His expression is anxious, trembling at the sight of the general's stark white uniform and multiple badges decorating his chest.

 

"You must be the infamous Kim Jongin."

 

"Please tell me I'm not going to be shot."

 

The general smirks. "No. We wouldn't let that happen. Now let's sit down and discuss the issue at hand, shall we?"

 

Jongin nods mutely, clinging to Kyungsoo's side when they walk to their kitchen instead. Kyungsoo holds him tight, nuzzling his hair to try to soothe him before following the general.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo drags his hand down his face. “Not this shit again.”

 

“I’m sorry," Jongin says for the millionth time.

 

“This is the third time.”

 

“I know but-”

 

“We are banned from now three sections of the galaxy, Jongin." Kyungsoo growls, pulling the ship away from the gateway and following the IPC's fleet out " _Three_.”

 

Jongin looks down at his lap, bottom lip starting to tremble. He really didn't mean for this to happen, to involve an Intergalactic agency so much that they have to escort his ship one hundred clicks away so they don't get shot down.

 

Kyungsoo has barely spoken to him in anything other than clipped sentences. He's beyond pissed, so much that Jongin can _feel_ it somehow. Like his anger is literally seeping into Jongin.

 

The human has been on the verge of tears the entire time, hands fisting the material of his hoodie. Now he can't stop them from filling his eyes, falling onto his hands as he hangs his head.

 

It's only when they reach the outer part of the solar system does General Sock, as Jongin calls him, come back on the coms to wish them a safe journey to their next destination. Kyungsoo acknowledges him, jumping to lightspeed and putting the ship on autopilot to the next gateway they had mapped out. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, sighing.

 

Jongin sniffles quietly, fat tears running down his face without permission. His shoulders shake as he cries and he barely even registers Kyungsoo's gasp next to him.

 

The Hwaejin is kneeling in front of him in an instant, eyes flitting between Jongin's and his expression losing every trace of anger. "Jongin... Nini, please don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

 

Jongin just cries harder, trying to look away from Kyungsoo. He rubs his eyes with his fist, his cheeks and the tip of his nose starting to turn red.

 

" _Kyōnsa-en_ , please look at me." Kyungsoo seems desperate, voice barely above a whisper. He stands just enough to hug Jongin tightly, breathing in relief when Jongin immediately clings to him.

 

The human buries his face in the Hwaejin's neck. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, 'Soo! I really didn't."

 

"I know, I know." He turns his head to the side to kiss Jongin's hair, rubbing his hand up and down Jongin's back soothingly. "Shhh, Nini. I'm not mad. I-I didn't even like that part of the galaxy! It smelled weird."

 

Jongin sniffs, pulling away just enough to frown at the Hwaejin. "You can't smell the galaxy, Kyungsoo."

 

"I know. I'm trying to make you feel better." Kyungsoo smiles a little, wiping away any stray tears from Jongin's cheeks. "Please don't blame yourself. I mean, it's partly your fault but it's also that Prince's as well for not telling you who he was before you guys did anything. I'm really not mad, I'm just... I was really scared they would take you away from me."

 

Before Jongin can start crying again he embraces his best friend so tightly, closing his eyes and relishing in the way Kyungsoo's arms tighten around him protectively.

 

The streaks of light are the only things that light up the small area of their cockpit, and it somehow helps soothe Jongin. That and the way Kyungsoo plays with his soft hair helps calm the human's heart. Jongin just clutches Kyungsoo closer, breathing in his scent.

 

At least that whole ordeal is over.

 

~

 

After almost becoming a notorious criminal in the Keplark section of the galaxy, it seems his popularity has skyrocketed.

 

His blog now has almost a _billion_ followers from all over the Milky Way, and it doesn't just stop there. It seems like almost every gateway they land at now recognizes him immediately. Luckily everyone has been nice and teasing, but Jongin reminds himself to stay wary just in case.

 

He escaped the wrath of the Belnīz, especially after being branded as some sort of witch by them. A part of him is concerned he may come in contact with another Belnīz, but General Dirty Socks (and yes, Jongin refers to him as that out loud despite Kyungsoo's frustration because that apparently wasn't even close) assured that he shouldn't run into any more trouble.

 

It seems every gateway welcomes him with open arms, and he can happily say he's even held a few fan meets the past few weeks. It's refreshing and a lot of fun to meet so many that say they admire him. It just makes him love his blog even more.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo was by his side the entire time. Some fans even asked _him_ questions as well, which was probably the highlight of the entire experience.

 

Now he's at a gateway that seems to be celebrating a harvest festival of sorts, and is throwing a huge party. Kyungsoo tags along with him, but splits off when Jongin decides he's going to try to find someone to bring home tonight.

 

That's when he meets Sehun.

 

Sehun is drop dead gorgeous, and Jongin can't help but gawk.

 

He is lean, like Jongin, but combined with his broad shoulders and pert butt, the boy is like a wet dream. What makes Jongin so enthralled, though, were the unique markings decorating his skin.

 

Pastel shades from all sides of the color spectrum dot along his hairline and jaw. His eyes are a magnificent sunset pink. and his hair a stark white with streaks of the same colors woven into it. What's so stunning, is that the colors seem to shine with his mood, and as Jongin tries his best to woo him, those colors glitter from amusement in the dim lights of the bar.

 

Just as Jongin is trying to put The Moves™ on him, Sehun holds up his hand and wrinkles his nose.

 

"I'm allergic to sex."

 

Jongin purses his lips. "Well, that seems like a miserable time. What happens if you have sex?"

 

"I break out into hives." Sehun shrugs. "And if I even try to jerk myself off, I erupt into a non-stop sneezing fit. Kind of ruins the whole orgasm thing."

 

"Well," Jongin swirls his drink, "damn."

 

"Why? Was I going to be your next blog post?" Jongin flusters and Sehun just laughs merrily. "I wouldn't have minded, Jongin."

 

Jongin scratches the back of his head. "Then... and this might make me sound like a total douchebag, but can I still see your dick? It's literally for science- Well. Kind of science. More like research- so yeah: science."

 

"I mean you can but it's nothing really special. I've seen human anatomy and you guys seem to have a nicer set up than my kind."

 

Jongin nods. "What are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"I'm Arkanian, actually."

 

Jongin beams. "Like the fruit!"

 

Sehun sips his drink, nodding. "Which I'm also allergic to, by the way."

 

"God, you are really missing out there buddy. It's like a supernova exploding in your mouth."

 

"Somehow, that sounds painful."

 

"Painfully amazing," Jongin grins and they both laugh. "So what brings you to this gateway?"

 

Sehun hums, the dotted colors on his face taking a little bit of a darker hue. "I had a messy breakup recently so I'm just trying to get away. Trying to find my place in the universe and all that jazz."

 

"Well, if you're here for a while, maybe I could take you out? I'll be here for a week or so and this gateway has a lot of attractions if you want to come with me."

 

Sehun tilts his eyes, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm allergic to hand-holding and kissing as well. Hence why the last boyfriend didn't work out. Not understanding enough."

 

" _Spaces_ , what aren't you allergic to?"

 

"I'm not quite sure, actually. I have to wear a protective barrier everywhere I go." Sehun downs the last of his drink. "But if you're looking for someone just to hang out with, I'd love to come along."

 

Jongin nods, excitement settling in his chest. "That'd be great! My best friend might tag along if that's alright with you."

 

"The more the merrier! Is your friend a pretty human like yourself?"

 

Jongin smiles bashfully. "No, no. He's a pretty Hwaejin, instead."

 

Sehun whistles. "Hwaejin huh? What kind?"

 

The human furrows his eyebrows. "What kind?"

 

"Yeah. Hwaejin's have a pack mentality, right? Alphas, betas, omegas... titles like that. Although I've heard their society did away with using those labels as anything but as a secondary gender so I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just curious."

 

Funny, Kyungsoo has never mentioned anything about a hierarchy system like that. Not even Kyungsoo's parents have said a thing about it when they were growing up even though they were surprisingly very open about their culture to Jongin's family. Maybe they just didn't think to tell him?

 

Jongin will have to try to bring it up later.

 

"I actually don't know, but I'll ask him."

 

Sehun waves his hand. "No that's okay. I was just wondering is all. So what are your plans tonight."

 

"Well," the human's cheeks turn a bit pink. "I'm looking for someone to help me update Cosmic Cock."

 

Sehun blinks. "I can't believe you call it that outloud."

 

Jongin smirks. "You should hear the name of my ship."

 

The Arkanian surveys the club around them, biting the inside of his cheek. "Well you definitely have an array. Not that I would know from experience, but I'm studying to become a doctor so I know most of the anatomy of the species in here."

 

"Oh, ho, ho. Are you going to help me find my next dick of the day?"

 

Sehun fluster, but shakes his head. "Might as well, right? There's always that Yatslzar over there."

 

"Nah. I've taken that one before. Nothing but a disappointment with lava hot come." Jongin tuts his tongue. "I know Grade X condoms can go through anything but man, I think that was pushing it to the limit."

 

"They do thrive in a volcano."

 

"Yeah, didn't get that memo until later." Jongin shrugs. He perks up, pointing subtly to the dance floor. "What about him?"

 

Sehun snorts, nearly falling out of his chair until Jongin catches him in time. "Jongin, fucking someone like that is like shoving a human baseball bat up your ass."

 

"Oh so... a no go then."

 

"No," Sehun giggles. "Definitely a no go."

 

Jongin hums, looking around. He spots Kyungsoo all the way on the other side by himself, waving at him when they make eye contact.

 

"What about a Slyderniak? I think they're compatible with humans."

 

"I'll give it a shot." Jongin jumps up, cracking his knuckles and sending a dazzling smile to Sehun. "Thanks by the way. Oh and here's my holo-number for when you feel like going out."

 

Sehun mirrors his smile, the pastel colors around his face shining. "Thanks. See you around, Jongin."

 

"Yeah, you too!"

 

With that, Jongin makes his way to another part of the club, Sehun disappearing from sight when Jongin gently makes his way through the crowd.

 

Time to turn on the charms. Let's just hope this Slyderniak isn't allergic to a little roll in the hay too.

 

~

 

"And honestly, what kind of cock curls _down_ when it's getting hot and heavy? Do you know the weird kind of positions I had to be in just to feel good? I mean, come on. A man shouldn't have to work so hard for a good jab against the prostate."

 

Comments whizz by, mostly teasing him for his 'cute' ranting. His last couple episodes since he’s slept with the Slyderniak from the bar a few weeks ago seem to have been nothing but bad apples. But, that’s to be expected.

 

Not everyone can live up to Jongin’s sexual performance standards, but that doesn’t make him any more happy about that fact.

 

"Look, call me cute for being frustrated at this dick in particular but that wasn't the only problem." He sits back in his chair, playing with the baggy sleeves of his sweater as he regards the live stream. "I mean, nothing like feeling like you’re being fucked with sandpaper. We went through like 2 bottles of lube. Do you know how _rare_ lube is all the way out here in deep space?"

 

Jongin hops up, grabbing his camera and taking his audience with him. He stops in front of his closet, kicking open the door and showing its contents. Boxes upon boxes of Grade X brand personal lubricant tower all the way to the ceiling. "Luckily, I stocked up before leaving my home planet."

 

The human moves back to his chair, settling the camera back on the tripod. He purses his lips and stares at the live stream being broadcasted on the holoscreen in front of him. He moves the camera back and forth until he decides he likes the lighting.

 

Jongin sighs. "So, unless you're prepared for some acrobatic, scaly cock to be shoved up your ass, then I'd stay clear of this dick in particular.”

 

Comments and questions whizz by in the chat, and Jongin has to scroll down to be able to read them properly. He does his best to answer through his own personal experience, seeing that many others seem to be telling similar stories of sleeping with a Dzirkian. It’s cute and Jongin loves how he can share a laugh with his fans so easily after reading their experiences.

 

He loves his blog so much.

 

After the Cosmic Cock update, Jongin continued on to tell about what he’s been doing lately. He tries to avoid talking about the incident with Zitao, saying he wants to respect the Crowned Prince by not answering any questions. You would not believe how many reporters have already tried to get in touch with him because of that whole ordeal.

 

Eventually, though, he had to let his fans go. He knows those from Earth and the rest of its solar system have exams coming up, and he would rather have them studying than watching his stupid face.

 

With his signature wink and waving peace sign, he signs off. He gets up to flop on his bed, though, sighing in content.

 

It’s a slow day today. After sleeping with Yixing, the Dzirkian, Jongin really doesn’t want to get laid for a while. At least, that’s what he tells himself for now.

 

He nestles into his pillows and closes his eyes. He hears Kyungsoo moving around in his room and blearily wonders if he should go check on him.

 

The Hwaejin is going through the beginning stages of his rut so he’s a little cranky and withdrawn. Jongin knows he tends to skip meals too so he decides to get up and make his best friend something to eat, even if he doesn’t want it.

 

To his surprise, though, Kyungsoo is in the living room, now reading a book to himself. Jongin goes over and pets his hair to get his attention.

 

“You hungry?” he asks quietly.

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans into Jongin’s touch. “No. But I could use some tea.”

 

Jongin smiles, gently patting the Hwaejin’s cheek. “I can do that.”

 

He makes his way to the kitchen and presses the button on the kettle for it to start warming up. He sneaks into the pantry as well, in search of Kyungsoo’s favorite biscuits and smiling triumphantly when he finds them. They’re set on the highest shelf so Jongin doesn’t snack on them, but Kyungsoo’s really only inconveniencing himself with that considering it’s an easy reach for Jongin.

 

He takes out a few and puts them on a plate, ignoring the suspicious stare Kyungsoo sends him when he hears him rustling around. The kettle starts to boil so Jongin pours the water into one of the many bear themed tea cups they have on the ship. He’s only partly to blame for that since Kyungsoo’s mainly the one who comes home with them saying they reminded him of Jongin.

 

After letting the tea bag soak, Jongin adds the sugar and brings it over to his best friend. Kyungsoo’s eyes light up in the slightest when he sees the biscuits, giving Jongin a soft look for the first time today.

 

This morning he was nothing but gruff with his tone of voice and glaring at everyone, including Jongin.

 

The Hwaejin’s ruts are never easy for him and Jongin wishes he could help him in some way, but Kyungsoo always tells him not to worry about it.

 

He decides to stick to making tea and occasionally force feeding the other man when he’s too grumpy to eat. Jongin remembers the time he had to practically break down Kyungsoo’s door because the other man hadn’t eaten in days. It was really hard pinning him down and forcing the instant ramen down his throat, especially when he had Kyungsoo’s erection poking right against his ass. But hey, what are best friends for?

 

Kyungsoo sips his tea and goes back to reading his book, patting Jongin’s butt when he walks by in a silent thanks.

 

Jongin flops on the couch and taps on his wrist monitor to find something to do. He notices Sehun messaged him a few minutes ago, and goes to open the chat.

 

They go back and forth for who knows how long. Sehun had apparently watched his live just now and was asking him all kinds of questions about his Sexcapade with Yixing. Jongin explained in full detail, to which Sehun can only reply with ‘ _pls stop oh my god_ ’ and causes Jongin to giggle every so often without realizing it.

 

Sehun is such a prude that it’s actually endearing and Jongin loves poking fun at him for it.

 

They’ve both grown pretty close after initially meeting in the club. Spending the day together turned out to be a lot of fun and Jongin enjoyed Sehun’s sarcastic humor so much he’s pretty sure he hasn’t laughed that much with anyone other than Kyungsoo.

 

They were even able to hang out together pretty often. The medical ship Sehun works on has a long range teleporter, so the both of them were able to run off and cause trouble together.

 

Sehun, of course, is also really kind and is really interested in Jongin’s culture. They spend hours talking about Jongin’s life growing up on the Lunar Base and about visiting his home planet every once and awhile. It’s sweet and Sehun is definitely a breath of fresh air considering Jongin really doesn’t have many friends outside of Kyungsoo and Soojung.

 

There seems to be just one problem, though.

 

Jongin giggles again without realizing it, and Kyungsoo huffs.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Kyungsoo asks curtly, and Jongin’s confused by the tone.

 

“It’s just Sehun. He’s just saying how I’m crazy for even attempting to have sex with a Dzirkian.” Jongin hasn’t told Kyungsoo about it yet so he gets an excited smile just as he’s about to go into detail, but it falters at his best friend’s annoyed look.

 

“Well, can you do that somewhere else? I’m trying to read.” Kyungsoo’s jaw is clenched and his gaze is serious, that Jongin curls in on himself a little.

 

“Oh… uh, sure.” He tries not to look like a kicked puppy when he gets up to leave, but he can’t help to pout. Kyungsoo’s usually finicky during his rut, but he almost never takes it out on Jongin.

 

Leaving their living room really seems to bother Jongin for some reason. It makes him just want to tell Sehun there and then, that he has to go just so he can possibly spend some time with Kyungsoo. He knows he won’t get to spend time with the Hwaejin once his rut hits completely since he tends to hole himself up in his room.

 

Jongin flops on his bed with a disgruntled expression. He stares at his door for a few moments before rolling over onto his stomach.

 

He continues to talk to Sehun for another hour or so, even calling him on the phone since they both really weren't busy. He tells the other man that he has to go, though, when his stomach starts to growl.

 

Leaving his wrist monitor in his room, he quietly peeks into the living room. Kyungsoo is still reading, but his eyelids look heavy. Jongin must have caught him just as he was falling asleep.

 

The human smiles fondly, going over and just stroking the other's coarse hair to the side. Kyungsoo raises his head slowly, blinking slowly up at Jongin. Jongin croons and gently holds his face in his palms.

 

Kyungsoo makes an inhuman sort of noise in the back of his throat. He wraps his arms around Jongin's waist and pulls him over the armrest so he's on Kyungsoo's lap. Jongin chuckles lightly as Kyungsoo buries his face in Jongin's neck.

 

"We should go catch dinner together," Jongin mumbles, now stroking the nape of Kyungsoo's neck. The Hwaejin shivers at the gentle touch. "There is a Human restaurant at this gateway and it'll be good to get some real food in you before your rut hits you fully."

 

"What about _Sehun_?"

 

Jongin tries not to snicker at the obvious disdain in the other man's voice. He pulls away and ducks his chin a little to look at the Hwaejin properly. "I told him I had to go so I could spend time with you."

 

Kyungsoo gazes at him seriously. "Good."

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, patting Kyungsoo's cheek before hopping off of his lap. "Well then go get dressed. I know you had a snack not too long ago but I'm starving."

 

Kyungsoo springs to his feet, lilac irises filling with concern. "Starving? Jongin, you should have told me earlier... Were you hungry before when you were out here? Why didn't you tell me? I would have made you-" He starts to fret, about to go straight to the kitchen but Jongin catches his wrist.

 

His heart is fluttering in his chest at the other's worry. Jongin smiles softly, gaze turning slightly adoring. "It's a figure of speech 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips, not seeming entirely convinced. They both eventually go get changed and walk towards the restaurant, having to take a transport ship at one point due to the size of the gateway.

 

The entire time, Jongin was hip to hip with Kyungsoo. The Hwaejin always seems to get very protective of him in crowded places and this gateway is definitely very populated compared to the others they usually dock at. Jongin loves having Kyungsoo's arm casually wrapped around his waist or his gentle hand pressing against the small of his back. It makes Jongin feel all warm and giddy.

 

The human is just glad that his best friend isn't in as grumpy of a mood as earlier. Maybe leaving him alone for a bit let him calm down. Then again, he seemed very satisfied when Jongin informed him it would be just the two of them going to dinner, so maybe that's it.

 

They get to the restaurant to find that they only had one table left and, lucky for them, it wasn't reserved. As they walked through the rows and rows of tables, Jongin is in awe of the classic human decor around him. It had wooden beams showing both on the ceiling as well as on some of the walls as well. It was romantic, dimly lited with candles flickering at each table. It was very quiet for being so crowded, and Jongin can't help but to become a little shy when he looks back at Kyungsoo.

 

This would be such a lovely date.

 

Kyungsoo seems taken aback as well, especially when the waiter brings them to a table directly next to the window. It looks right out at a glowing star, it's solar flares making a spectacular show for them. The flares shoot out and curl gracefully, them turning from a bright orange to a pinkish color before disappointing. When Jongin looks closer at the glass, he realizes the window has a special tint that allows you to look directly at it without hurting your eyes.

 

They look over the menu for a few moments and decide to get a few dishes to share. And an appetizer of course.

 

How is Jongin supposed to pass up on an appetizer named The Asstronaughty? That has him written all over it. Originally named after being _way_ too high in carbs to be just a simple appetizer and being known to be out of this world with flavor, Jongin mainly chooses it because-

 

"You think they named it _Ass_ tronaughty because all the carbs go straight to your ass? Because if that's the case, I need all the help I can get."

 

Kyungsoo, of course, just pretends he doesn’t know him and sinks further down into his chair. He even tries to hide his face in the menu, but Jongin 's quick to snatch it from him just so he can watch him fluster.

 

After giving their order to the waiter, both of them just gaze out at the bright star in the distance. The Hwaejin just sits with his hands in his lap, expression blank. It's then, that Jongin thinks about how he reacted earlier to the human talking to Sehun. How he always seems to get this bitter expression on his face whenever Sehun happens to come up in conversation.

 

Jongin glances nervously to Kyungsoo, licking his lips before speaking.

 

“You know I could never replace you, right? You’re too important to me." At Kyungsoo's questioning gaze, Jongin swallows. "Sehun."

 

Kyungsoo sighs when he understands what Jongin is referring to. He looks conflicted, relieved but also a little bit of something else. The hurt swirling in the other's eyes is what confuses Jongin the most, like the Hwaejin is having some sort of internal battle with himself.

 

“But you really seem to like Sehun…” He finally says, trailing off at the end. His eyes are downcast, gaze focused on his lap. His voice is small, so quiet Jongin barely hears him.

 

Their appetizer arrives and Jongin's too distracted by how defeated Kyungsoo is across from him to remember to thank them.

 

“But only as a friend. I mean, not even that really. Sehun’s great, but he isn’t as…. supportive as you are when it comes to my sexual conquests and my blog," Jongin says. He rests his head on his hand, looking at his best friend with the most sincerity he can muster. “Besides, I’m a very sexual person and Sehun isn’t. And there’s always the conflicting personalities. Both of us, in the end, couldn’t make each other happy whether we're close friends or something more."

 

Kyungsoo smiles a little and for the first time in a couple weeks, it looks genuine. “I’m glad you see that.”

 

Jongin's heart picks up at the tender tone, and he lightly kicks the other man under the table. “Now eat our Asstronaughty and stop fretting over me so much. I swear you’re going to give yourself an ulcer with how much you worry about me.”

 

“What’s an ulcer?”

 

“Something human’s get when they worry about things too much.”

 

“Well then with you, I’d have millions,” Kyungsoo says fondly, taking a bite of the crab dip in front of them.

 

Jongin chuckles, especially when his best friend starts to play with his feet under the table. As they both speak in hushed tones under the pulsing light of the nearby star, Jongin can't help to admire Kyungsoo's heart-shaped smile again.

 

The Hwaejin gives his usual, dumb laugh at something stupid Jongin says and it's then that Jongin decides, maybe he really should confess.

 

 _'Soon_ ,' he tells himself.

 

~

 

Confessing isn't as easy as Jongin originally thought it would be.

 

Every time he works himself up to it, he chickens out.

 

His heart races so quickly and his mouth turns to cotton. Spaces, he even starts sweating like he just ran two hundred laps around the gateway.

 

It ridiculous that Jongin, a grown ass man who has slept with countless others can't even mutter a simple ' _I like you_ ' to his best friend. Whom of which he's known since childhood.

 

He feels so dumb and ashamed of himself that he can barely even face Kyungsoo at all. Anytime the Hwaejin comes into the living room, he's quick to go to his own room and try to calm his breathing.

 

It helps a little that Kyungsoo is a little more withdrawn than usual since his rut is starting to hit him hard. But at the same time, that just makes Jongin freak out even more anytime the Hwaejin so much as comes out of his room because that would be the only chance the human has to talk to him.

 

It's stupid. So fucking stupid, and it makes Jongin completely and utterly miserable.

 

He wants to say something so bad that his heart is starting to feel tight in his chest, but he loses all traces confidence the moment Kyungsoo even glances at him.

 

He does the only thing he can think of doing to get his mind off of his troubles. Unfortunately, though, no one seems to want to come home with him the moment they come close enough to him. Jongin supposes Kyungsoo's pheromones from his rut cling to him in a way, so he quickly gives up on trying to find a decent dick for Cosmic Cock.

 

He does a few vlogs for his blog but eventually, even that can't distract him from the ball of stress currently festering in his gut.

 

He wants to say something so badly, but what is he supposed to do?

 

Break open Kyungsoo's door and profess his love?

 

Kiss him silly next time he sees him come into the kitchen or living room?

 

Jongin groans, rubbing his face harshly. He could do all that, but he's horrified of the rejection to the point that even the thought makes Jongin feel like throwing up.

 

Just as he's about to have a small nervous breakdown for the fourth time this week, a message pops up on his wrist monitor. He half expects it to be Soojung since he knows she's somewhere close to this solar system, but to his surprise, it's actually Sehun.

 

Apparently, the cargo ship he works on is docked here and won't be taking off for a couple of days because of business so he's stuck. He invited Jongin out for drinks since it's been a couple weeks since they last saw each other, but Jongin isn't sure what to do.

 

Going out with Sehun would definitely be a good distraction, but Jongin's not sure if he wants to possibly have to put up with Sehun's pushiness about Jongin's "choice of lifestyle". He's just about to decline the offer, when Sehun messages him again.

 

' _Drinks on me, if you feel like it : > _'

 

Jongin hesitates.

 

Kyungsoo probably won't like him going out on his own, but he figures it should be fine as long as he keeps his head.

 

Maybe a few drinks wouldn't be a bad idea. Especially if it can get this knot in his stomach to disappear.

 

~

 

Jongin stumbles down the hallway, vision tilted. He holds onto the wall for a second, smiling to himself as he makes his way towards the Penetrator 2000.

 

He may have drank way more than he intended to. He couldn't help it though, plagued with thoughts that he wished Kyungsoo could have tagged along too. That Kyungsoo would be the one to tell him that maybe he's had enough and should stop, not Sehun.

 

His nerves have at least calmed down, but, it seems, at the cost of his balance. He can barely make it up the stairs of their ship, having to focus really hard until he reaches the hatch.

 

He does a little victory dance once he gets there, yelping when he almost falls. He laughs right afterward, though, opening the hatch and heading inside.

 

The lights are off in the living room, but Kyungsoo seemed to of left the kitchen lights on instead. They illuminate the hall and Jongin doesn't hesitate to follow his feet, probably to get some sort of snack before throwing up everything he just ingested. He’s not really sure. His body is completely on autopilot right now.

 

He moves down the narrow hallway, and presses the button for the door to swoosh open.

 

Wait since when did the kitchen have a door?

 

Jongin blinks slowly, stumbling in just as the door closes and blankets the room in total darkness.

 

Did he just accidently walk into the deep void of space?

 

Jongin blindly reaches out and knocks something over, resting his hand on the dresser. Ah, space doesn’t have dressers so he should be fine.

 

Or is it a space dresser? Where you can store all of your galactical dildos and astronomical vibrators-

 

“Jongin?” A sleepy voice calls, fabric rustling from somewhere in the corner.

 

Apparently there is also a spaceman that sounds like Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin sighs longingly. Kyungsoo would make the best space man.

 

“Jongin?” the voice calls again, this time more concerned and suddenly there is a presence directly in front of him. It smells sweet, like honeycrisp apples. Suddenly, light blinds his eyes as Kyungsoo taps the control panel by the door.

 

Jongin has to blink several times to adjust, seeing Kyungsoo looking up at him hesitantly. He looks tired, like he’s been spread too thin.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin calls, something he hasn’t called Kyungsoo in years since they were lived on the Lunar Base together. Jongin’s parents always pushed him to use Korean honorifics with Kyungsoo, but it always confused the Hwaejin so he doesn’t use it often. Something about how Hwaea doesn’t see the needs to have honorifics in their society, especially among family and friends.

 

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo, towering over him and practically engulfing him. “I missed you.”

 

Kyungsoo shifts a couple times, sniffing. “Have you been drinking?”

 

He tries to pull away to look up at the human, but Jongin won’t let him. “Shhh. Just stay still.”

 

Kyungsoo, being the one with superior strength finds it easy to maneuver himself out of Jongin’s bear hug. He cups Jongin’s cheeks, and the human wonders why he sees guilt plaguing his expression. “You didn’t go out alone did you? Spaces, Jongin you look plastered. Just how much did you drink?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jongin says quickly, seeing Kyungsoo’s bed behind him and getting the extreme urge to flop on it. So he does.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and comes to sit next to him. “It’s nearly four in the morning. Did you just get home?”

 

Jongin rolls around on Kyungsoo’s covers, probably looking like an overgrown, delirious child. “Yeah. I wanted to come home sooner, but I was having fun.” He looks at Kyungsoo seriously, ceasing his rolling. “Did you know I missed you?”

 

The Hwaejin snorts, smiling tiredly down at him. “Yes,” Kyungsoo says as he pets Jongin’s soft hair. “I believe you already mentioned that.”

 

“Well it’s true,” Jongin slurs, wiggling around until his head is on Kyungsoo’s thigh, his feet laying on top of the Hwaejin’s pillows. He lets Kyungsoo play with his hair, sighing out when the Hwaejin starts to caress his temple and his cheeks next. Jongin notices how Kyungsoo purposefully avoids his lips once he moves to stroke his chin too, making the human frown.

 

“You know,” Jongin slurs, clumsily sitting up to point an accusatory finger at his best friend. “You always touch me everywhere but where I actually want you to touch me.”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head, lilac irises flitting back and forth between Jongin’s. “And where do you want me to touch you?”

 

All hesitance and self restraint seems to go out the window for Jongin in this moment, because next thing he knows he’s climbing into Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo doesn’t move, too stunned and breathless, especially when Jongin leans in and lets their lips crash together.

 

This kiss is a lot less innocent as their first a month ago, and Jongin’s a tad bit too drunk to properly kiss the Hwaejin without looking too overly eager. He doesn’t care though, not when Kyungsoo lets them fall back against his mattress, the Hwaejin’s head lightly knocking into the wall behind them.

 

It’s just when Jongin swears he can feel Kyungsoo kissing back, does he feel something strange. It’s an intense, burning pain coming from where their lips touch, igniting between them only to make them both pull away and gasp.

 

Jongin sobers up a little after that, pressing his fingers to his lips, surprised there isn’t any resonating pain there. He almost thinks he imagines it until he glances to Kyungsoo to see him doing the same, but with a more horrified expression.

 

What happens next, Jongin can’t really explain.

 

It’s almost like there is another voice inside his own head, speaking it’s own thoughts but he has no idea where it’s coming from. It feels like it could be his _own_ thoughts, but he knows they’re not.

 

All that comes to his mind are various words: _Impossible_ , _Bond_ , _No_.

 

Jongin furrows his brows, feeling a headache coming on and he knows it’s not from the alcohol. He shakes his head, muttering to himself. “What bond?”

 

Kyungsoo tenses next to him, eyes comically wide but from how scared the Hwaejin looks, even drunk Jongin knows nothing is funny about this. Whatever this is. “What did you just say?”

 

“Uh,” Jongin swallows, wringing his hands nervously. “Bond… Soo’ about what just-”

 

The Hwaejin suddenly looks like he wants to cry, just putting his hand up to stop Jongin mid-sentence. He looks like some sort of kicked puppy at the moment and Jongin feels a brick wall of regret hit him head-on. “I-...”

 

“‘Soo,” Jongin says, trying to sound soothing. He reaches out to touch his best friend on his arm,  but he sports a hurt look when Kyungsoo actually pulls away. The Hwaejin notices and apologizes under his breath, avoiding eye contact.

 

"You're drunk, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gets up, trying to pull Jongin to his feet. "Let's get you to bed."

 

With how Kyungsoo is acting, Jongin can only think to himself that maybe Kyungsoo really doesn't want this. Maybe Jongin made a mistake-

 

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.'

 

Jongin stops, holding his head and trying to convince himself he's not going crazy. These aren't his thoughts. They can't be.

 

His best friend continues tugging at him, though, and when Jongin is able to catch a glimpse of his face, he notices that he looks like he's mentally beating himself up. Did Kyungsoo mumble it by chance?

 

Before he can question anything, though, he's being dragged into his room. Jongin wrestles his grip free, looking at Kyungsoo questionably. "Kyungsoo, what is going on?"

 

' _Nothing_.'

 

"Nothing." Kyungsoo's about to speak again, but Jongin interrupts him.

 

He points a finger at him, swaying a little but for the most part thinking relatively clearly. "Don't lie to me. Something's wrong with me. A-And..." He trails off when he sees Kyungsoo's eyes starting to get suspiciously red. "'Soo, are you crying?"

 

The Hwaejin furrows his brows and looks away, and that's when Jongin realizes his shoulders are shaking too. "You weren't supposed to find out this way. I had so much planned... It was supposed to be special if you ever..." Kyungsoo shakes his head as if to try to stop himself from blabbering.

 

This is so out of character for Kyungsoo to be so broken up about something, that the human can't help but to feel guilty. He had to go and kiss Kyungsoo and cause this whole panic, whatever it was about. He decides, even in his alcohol-induced mind, to let it rest at least until morning.

 

He moves to hug Kyungsoo to his chest when the Hwaejin looks like he's about to have an actual panic attack, sighing in relief when he melts into Jongin's embrace. He buries his face in Jongin's neck as much as he can, taking in his scent.

 

Jongin knows it calms Kyungsoo, so he stands there holding him for who knows how long until Kyungsoo sniffles and steps away from him. Jongin looks at him softly, feeling exhaustion starting to creep into his bones. He can't imagine how Kyungsoo must feel.

 

"I-I'm sorry," Kyungsoo starts, and Jongin shakes his head.

 

"Let's talk about it in the morning when we're both well rested." Jongin smiles softly. "And preferably when I'm not about to throw up the contents of my stomach."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, getting that judgemental mothering look back in his eyes. "You're an idiot for drinking so much."

 

"I know."

 

"Do you need me to make you some hangover soup or-"

 

"'Soo," Jongin says quietly, putting a hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Stop worrying about me and go back to bed. I'll call you if I need anything."

 

"Okay." Kyungsoo hesitates, staring for a few minutes before giving a defeated sigh and leaving to go to his room. Jongin pouts childishly while rubbing his stomach, thinking he didn't even get a goodnight-

 

"Yeah, goodnight to you too." Jongin hears the Hwaejin say from the other room and the human blinks.

 

He didn't even say anything.

 

What is going on?

 

Jongin shakes his head, too tired to care at this point. He's even too tired to think about the regret causing a knot to form in his stomach from kissing Kyungsoo. He figures he'll have plenty of time for that in the morning and promptly passes out on top of his comforter.

 

~

 

After recovering from a pounding headache and downing a couple painkillers, Jongin's wide awake and sitting in the kitchen by himself. He's scrolling through his holopad at the recent IPC news and sipping some water, but in all truth, he's waiting.

 

Waiting for Kyungsoo to open his door and step out because today is D-Day. Jongin isn't going to let this go on any longer and has decided he's going to tell Kyungsoo how he feels one way or another.

 

It's still a bit strange, what happened last night. With the burning sensation when they kissed and hearing thoughts that were most certainly not his own. As weird as that sounds.

 

He almost thought it didn't happen and was all some sort of bizarre dream, but he can recall Kyungsoo's gentle hold as they kissed. How Kyungsoo felt against him when he started _kissing back_.

 

That's what also has Jongin on a kick of confidence at the moment. He knows he didn't imagine Kyungsoo's mouth moving against his own, even if it was just a split second in his drunken mind.

 

He sighs as he glances down the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

It's almost the afternoon. Kyungsoo almost never sleeps in. Of course, the other man does have his rut hitting him hard at the moment, but still. Usually, by now, Kyungsoo would have at least made it known that he was awake.

 

In a split second decision, Jongin makes his way to the Hwaejin's room. He's quiet when he approaches, worried Kyungsoo might actually still be sleeping.

 

Jongin _did_ wake him up at an ungodly hour last night and practically gave him a mental breakdown. It would be understandable if the other was unable to get out of bed. He seemed really broken up about... whatever happened between the two of them.

 

Jongin knocks gently on the metal door, swearing he can hear small sniffles on the other side.

 

' _Kyōnsa-en.'_

 

Yep. That was definitely not a human word.

 

It sounds familiar though. Has Kyungsoo said it before?

 

"'Soo?" Jongin calls gently.

 

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo is gruff when he answers, but the human doesn't take it personally. He's always like this around his rut. Soojung once mentioned it seemed to be like the cramps she gets before her periods, only for Kyungsoo it affects all of his senses and makes him a little more aggressive than usual.

 

“I still really want to talk to you, so when you’re feeling a bit better, message me and I’ll come to you. I’ll go get us something to eat in the meantime.”

 

It's quiet for a few moments, but eventually, Jongin hears a muffled 'okay' come from his best friend on the other side of the door. Jongin smiles a little.

 

"Later, 'Soo."

 

There is a swirl of relief in his chest and he's not sure if that's completely his own emotions either. These thoughts and emotions... Are they because he kissed Kyungsoo?

 

Come to think about it, he's always kind of had this weird intuition when it came to the Hwaejin's emotions like he can actually _feel_ what the other is feeling... Kyungsoo is the same way with him.

 

Is this a side effect of being around a Hwaejin for so long?

 

But that burning sensation last night... that's never happened before when they touched. Is it only when they kiss?

 

That can't be right. The first time they kissed, Jongin didn't feel anything like that.

 

Jongin huffs in frustration. If Kyungsoo's reaction was any indicator last night, then the other man has to at least have an inkling as to what is going on.

 

The human makes his way to the Astro-Denny's nearby their ship, smiling at some of the other beings he passes that happen to look his way. The diner is bustling with beings from all over the galaxy, even those gelatinous which is surprising because they're not very common. Jongin has half a thought to see if the being would be up to a roll in the jello cup with a human, but the human just rolls his eyes at himself. It's only eleven and he's already thinking about getting laid.

 

But imagine all the kinds of shapes a gelatinous lifeform could make to-

 

Jongin stops himself right there, sighing as he orders an orange juice and a couple meals to go. He's trying to confess to Kyungsoo here. Not fuck it up by bringing someone home instead.

 

What is even wrong with him?

 

Jongin spends thirty minutes or so at the bar, watching the cooks prepare all of the foor as he sips his juice. His wrist monitor _dings_ just as he's about to leave to possibly walk around a bit, and Jongin's heart picks up when he sees it's from Kyungsoo.

 

It's a small message, and even though it is assuring, it still worries Jongin.

 

_'I'm doing better now. You can come back.'_

 

Jongin can practically feel the dread creeping into his heart when in reality, he's more determined than anything. If these truly are Kyungsoo's feelings he's somehow sensing, even from this far away, he should try to ease his mind.

 

Jongin decides to take a selfie with his orange juice, puckering his lips slightly at the straw and ducking his chin cutely. He sends it with a little ' _You missed out on perfectly artificially made orange juice_.' with the picture, knowing Kyungsoo will smile.

 

Honestly, Jongin would rather throw this orange juice into the nearest Avardian volcano because this is probably the worst thing he's ever tasted. It tastes like pears for fuck's sake, but Kyungsoo doesn't have to know that.

 

By the time Jongin makes his way back to the ship, the food is cold. Rather than going straight to Kyungsoo's room, he makes a pit stop in the kitchen to warm everything up. He got a ton of proteins and carbs for Kyungsoo, even some fluffy buttermilk pancakes Jongin may or may not end up stealing a bite from later.

 

He uses the anti-gravity carrier to bring all of the plates with him, them hovering over the device strapped in his hand so he can carry all four full plates at once. He knocks lightly at the Hwaejin's door, making sure he can come in before pressing the button for the door to swoosh open.

 

The room is dimly lit, the shades drawn to keep any other light from coming in. For once, Kyungsoo’s room is a mess and Jongin feels bad because he knows if Kyungsoo’s room is messy it drives him insane. Maybe after they eat and talk, Jongin will clean up a bit for him.

 

It's what Kyungsoo would do for Jongin if the roles were switched.

 

Kyungsoo looks pitiful propped up and sitting criss-cross under his comforter, face a little swollen and eyebags way more prominent than usual. Jongin just mirrors the other's slight pout, hoping the copious amount of food will bring him some sort of happiness.

 

And it does. Kyungsoo's eyes brighten at the sight of all the human food, but he doesn't take the plate until Jongin hands it to him. He doesn't even dig in right away, just staring anxiously at Jongin.

 

Jongin nibbles on his bacon, staring down at his plate in silence as he sits directly across from his best friend on the bed. Jongin's toes curl in his socks when he tries to think of what to say. His brain seems to go blank.

 

Kyungsoo wrings his hands together.

 

They sit in silent, until Jongin hears it. Thoughts that are not quite his own entering the forefront of his mind.

 

_'Hate. Me.'_

 

_He hates me._

 

Jongin's heart sinks, finally looking Kyungsoo in the eye. His eyes are a dull shade of violet that he's never seen before, and Jongin knows he has to say something fast or else he might just see his best friend break down in front of him again.

 

Jongin clears his throat and Kyungsoo tenses, swallowing harshly. Jongin opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words.

 

"For the longest time, I've wanted what I can’t have." Jongin gently pushes at his egg on the plate in front of him. "Things like an easy life filled with spoils that I don't have to struggle to earn... An important place in the universe rather than just that guy who runs that one porn blog... Something amazing."

 

He pauses, taking a deep breath. "But nowadays, there's something even bigger, more unattainable than either of those things combined.”

 

“And what’s that?” Kyungsoo says, voice hoarse like he's been crying.

 

“You.”

 

Kyungsoo is stunned but recovers after a few moments. “Oh, Jongin. You’ve always had me.”

 

Jongin lets out a frustrated huff because Kyungsoo isn't understanding. "No, Kyungsoo. I mean, that I want _you_ . I want _you_ to be the one I wake up to every morning. I want _you_ to be the one to hold my hand as we walk down the gateway halls. I want _you_ to kiss and hold every night before bed."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes are wide, them darting back and forth between Jongin's own. He lets out a breath of disbelief, barely able to speak from shock. "I don't...-"

 

"I like you, Do Kyungsoo. Probably a little more than like if I'm being honest, but we'll start there for now." Jongin's voice cracks a little and his heart rate is going into overdrive.

 

If the Hwaejin was in shock before, he's definitely completely astonished now. He opens and closes his mouth multiple times, leaving Jongin hanging in suspense. The human gets the urge to throw his bagel at him just to get him to even _blink_.

 

"Please say something," Jongin whimpers. "I just laid my heart out on the line and I need to know if I'm going to have to sweep up the shattered pieces or not."

 

Kyungsoo actually cracks a small smile at that, still gazing at Jongin in disbelief. It's then that Jongin's words seem to really sink in, and it's then that Jongin swears his heart dies a little. Because the pure joy and adoration that blossoms on Kyungsoo's face is probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

 

His smile is so bright and radiant, beaming more than any other smile Jongin has ever seen him wear.

 

"You like me?" Kyungsoo asks softly, practically glowing. His eyes are swirling with several shades of pink and lilac, flecks of white shining like stars.

 

Jongin bites his lip, cheeks warm. "I do. I really do 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo fists the comforter, grinning down at his lap. He pushes his plates of food aside, glancing up at Jongin shyly before crawling over to him. He quietly moves Jongin's plate to the side as well, not even hesitating to pull Jongin into his lap.

 

Jongin's mesmerized, caught in a spell as he stares down at Kyungsoo. The human lets his hands rest on Kyungsoo's shoulders as the Hwaejin cups Jongin's cheeks. He pushes them together so he looks like a fish, making Jongin whine a little.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. He pushes Jongin's bangs off of his forehead and kissing his nose. He presses his lips against Jongin's next, and Jongin's grip on his best friend tightens.

 

The kiss is a lot sooner than Jongin would like, Kyungsoo pulling away as Jongin eagerly tries to follow. The Hwaejin just laughs under his breath.

 

"I like you too, Jongin. I have for a long, long time."

 

Jongin smiles impossibly wide, making them both fall back onto the mattress from the force of the hug he gives Kyungsoo. He giggles, feeling all too giddy inside. Kyungsoo just strokes his hair fondly and laughs with him, humming as Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck.

 

"What you said before, about wanting to be important and all..." Kyungsoo starts. Jongin makes a noise of acknowledgment. "You may think the universe doesn't find you important, but in mine, you are."

 

Jongin blinks, eyelashes brushing against the skin of Kyungsoo's neck. He pulls away just enough to look at the Hwaejin, wanting to giggle at the unflattering angle Kyungsoo is looking at him with. He leans in and kisses him again, quickly becoming addicted.

 

"I like when you talk soft to me."

 

"I can do it more often if you want."

 

Jongin grins. "Make me swoon, my alien Romeo."

 

Kyungsoo snorts, rolling them over so he's hovering over Jongin. He has a mischievous smile on his face, leaning in to connect their lips again.

 

Jongin sighs blissfully and lets his eyes slip closed, ignoring the fact that his hair is becoming soaked with maple syrup on the plate next to his head.

 

~

 

"So, let me get this straight." Jongin puts Kyungsoo's dirty laundry in the hamper, kicking it out into the hallway for Jongin to do later. He picks up the other's socks, folding them the way Kyungsoo likes and putting them away. "You're telling me, you did some sort of strange marking thing on me-"

 

"Imprinting, yes."

 

"Imprinting. Right. But when we were ten."

 

"When we first met, actually. The moment I saw you I knew." Kyungsoo chews his pancakes as he speaks.

 

"Okay. And on Hwaea, imprinting means you've found your soulmate."

 

"Soulmate is a broad term," Kyungsoo says, waving his fork a little while trying to find the right words. "On Hwaea, we believe in soulmates but those that are specifically born from the same star. It's a type of bond that nothing could ever compare to. A lot of other species share similar beliefs."

 

"So," Jongin gestures between the two of them. "You're saying our souls were born from the same star?"

 

Kyungsoo nods. "Once we find our mates, our _Kyōnsa-en_ , we love them for the rest of our lives. We stay by them no matter what."

 

Jongin smiles softly, putting away Kyungsoo's clean shirts next. "That word... You've called me that before, haven't you?"

 

"Uh," Kyungsoo swallows harshly. "It may have slipped out a couple of times, yeah."

 

"What does it mean?" Jongin asks, sitting on the Hwaejin's bed.

 

The other looks around the room as he thinks. "It's hard to translate, but ' _en_ ' is a form of possession in my dialect. So... 'my light?' It has multiple meanings. On Hwaea, because of the year-round storms, we didn't see the natural light of our sun or moons very often so it became very special to us when we did. It was a time of celebration when we would see our sun and the stars that lit up the sky at night."

 

Kyungsoo takes a bite of his sausage this time. "So when we call our mates _Kyōnsa-en_ we're referring to the light or star of which gives us happiness." He swallows the food, giving a shy smile. "For me, it is the star that brought us together."

 

Jongin's face scrunches up as he tries not to smile, choosing to just punch the Hwaejin's arm instead. "That's really beautiful, Kyungsoo."

 

"Are you swooning yet?" Kyungsoo teases and Jongin punches him again.

 

"Shut up. You should call me it more often. It sounds pretty."

 

The Hwaejin nods. "I'll keep that in mind."

 

Jongin picks at Kyungsoo's pancakes, them both falling into a comfortable silence. There is something that's bothering Jongin a lot, and he's not sure if he should ruin the mood by bringing it up. The Hwaejin seems to sense it, though, and softly encourages him to speak.

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's just," Jongin stops, licking his lips. "After all this time, why didn’t you tell me? How did you- all those times I went off and slept with someone else… The amount of times I’ve had sex with them with you in the other room!” His heart is twisting at the thought of the pain Kyungsoo must have gone through.

 

A warm palm rests over Jongin's, and when the human glances up at his best friend, he's wearing a gentle smile.

 

“In my species, we encourage our mates to do what makes them happy or what they love… _Especially_ if they are our destined mates. I knew this was your passion, and I _also_ knew you never loved any of those guys so it was fine with me. I never hurt because of that. Sure I didn't like the idea of them hanging around too long after you were done, but that is mostly me just being territorial over you."

 

He looks down suddenly, and Jongin squeezes his hand in reassurance.

 

"What is it?"

 

"It’s just… I really had my doubts when Sehun came around. I’m sorry for being such a jerk about it." Kyungsoo blushes, and Jongin can visibly see the embarrassment written all over his expression. "You were just so happy being around him that I thought you might, you know, catch feelings.”

 

"Oh 'Soo. I really wish you told me all this sooner." Jongin shakes his head. "It would have saved us both so much stress."

 

“I honestly never thought you'd like me back. No one explained to me how this soulmate thing worked, especially with a human partner. I never wanted to seal the bond with you either because I didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want…”

 

“Then why didn't you just tell me tell me?” Jongin understands why, because Kyungsoo was as much as a wimp as he's been all these years. But still.

 

“I was scared. I had you so close to me when we were kids and I was able to be with you almost every day. I wanted to tell you, trust me I really did, but I didn’t think you’d ever accept this." Kyungsoo motions between them. "Destined souls are serious things and usually, my kind take more than half of their lifetime to find theirs, if they _ever_ even find them. I found you as a child. I had no idea what to do.”

 

Jongin purses his lips.

 

“So all of these years of giving me all this affection and being so gentle with me was because you actually liked me” Jongin glares when Kyungsoo cowers, smacking his arm. “You ass. You told me it was instincts towards pack mates or some bullshit.”

 

“I was scared okay?!"

 

"If you didn't tell me that you're extra loving towards me because I'm your packmate, I would have literally confessed _years_ ago!! This is literally all your fault!!" Jongin yells, still grinning as he just rubs it in even more.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his face harshly. "Look, I never said I was the brightest star in the galaxy."

 

Jongin giggles. He hugs the Hwaejin from the side, hands wrapped around his waist. "No, you're not. But you're still my _Kyōnsa-en_."

 

The human hopes he didn't butcher the pronunciation, but from the way Kyungsoo starts to sink into the covers to hide his blushing face, he knows it was close enough.

 

"If you call me that, I think I might actually die."

 

Jongin snorts and picks up Kyungsoo's fork for him. "Shut up and eat your pancakes."

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to accept the food, chewing smugly as he stares at Jongin.

 

“So then last night… that weird sensation when we kissed." Jongin knows he's bombarding Kyungsoo with all of these questions, but he figures it's the least he could do. Afterall, he dragged on both of this mutual pining shit for far too long.

 

Kyungsoo swallows, adam's apple bobbing as he does. Jongin has to remind himself not to stare- more importantly remind himself not to get visibly excited because now he _can_ stare.

 

"It was the bond sealing. Souls like ours are special like that. The moment we imprint on each other, the bond starts. It only seals when both souls kiss."

 

"But the first time we kissed-"

 

"It didn't happen. I know. I don't really understand it either, but it might be both of us being ready to accept each other? I'm not sure. There aren't exactly hand guides on this kind of thing." Kyungsoo shrugs. “That was... Kind of why I was freaking out last night. I wouldn’t have let you kiss me if I knew it would seal like that.” Jongin gets a sad look. “N-Not that I didn’t want to kiss you! I just, once the bond is sealed, you’ll be affected by it too. I was worried it sealed and you still weren’t ready for us to be together… Plus… I knew you would want answers and I always dreamed of telling you everything in at a romantic picnic or something. It’s stupid, I know, but I was just really disappointed.

 

Jongin laces their fingers together, trying to get Kyungsoo to look at him. When he does, Jongin smiles softly.”I’d still love to go on a picnic with you. As long as you feed me fruit and give me plenty of kisses afterwards.”

 

Kyungsoo blushes, picking at his blanket. “You’d really do that with me?”

 

Jongin nods excitedly. “Even though I go out with a lot of guys, I’ve never been on a date before.” He strokes the top of Kyungsoo’s hands and becomes shy. “You’d be my first.”

 

The human can tell the gears are turning in Kyungsoo’s head, and it just makes him laugh at the serious look in his eyes. “I know where I want to take you next then. Can I key in the coordinates so we can go there next?”

 

“Sure,” Jongin says, amused. Kyungsoo nods, looking excited all of a sudden, and the human can’t help but to be curious where the Hwaejin wants to take him. Something else has him even more curious, though. "So... these thoughts I keep getting? It's like they're mine but... not. Same with emotions sometimes too."

 

“They’re mine," Kyungsoo confirms. "It’s kind of like a side effect of the bond. I can hear yours as well. Speaking of which, I can’t believe you thought about fucking a gelatinous being while sipping orange juice. Which I know you were lying. It tasted like pears didn’t it?”

 

Jongin’s eyes get wide. He brings his hands to his face, voice barely above a whisper. "You weren’t supposed to know that.”

 

“What? The gelatinous dildo shaping abilities you were thinking of or your fake orange juice?”

 

“The orange juice," Jongin says. "It was going to be a secret I took to the grave.”

 

“Jongin I don't care about the orange juice-”

 

“ _To the grave_ , Kyungsoo. Now turn this mind reading shit off before you hear something else you're not supposed to." Jongin doesn't like the fact he probably won't be able to surprise the other man, now. Fake orange juice aside, this is really going to be a pain in the ass.

 

Kyungsoo snorts. "Relax. I don't really hear everything. Just words here and there, sometimes more coherent if you're thinking too hard."

 

That figures. He'll have to keep that in mind.

 

Jongin continues asking questions here and there, mostly letting Kyungsoo finish his breakfast as he cleans the Hwaejin's room for him. Kyungsoo's starts to feel waves of pain hitting him once again so Jongin clears the dishes to bring them to the kitchen so he can lay down properly.

 

He's quick to come back, though, shutting off the lights completely and crawling into bed with Kyungsoo. He lets Kyungsoo curl into his side and wrap his arm around him, smiling in content. He buries his nose in Kyungsoo's hair, pressing little kisses there.

 

Kyungsoo sighs happily. "I hope you know, I don't expect anything about our relationship to change. I also don't expect you to give up the things that make you happy." The Hwaejin gazes up at him with those glowing purple irises. "Your blog is great and I'm proud of how far you've come with it. I don't want to be the reason you feel you should stop."

 

Why is Kyungsoo so perfect?

 

Jongin just nods. "I promise I won't stop unless you tell me to. I think I'm going to take a break for a while. I want to be with just you, now that I finally have you."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. It turns into a small whimper a second later, and Jongin just holds him close. He wishes he could do more but the Hwaejin seems to be able to bear it with Jongin in his arms.

 

He breathes deeply, like he's taking in Jongin's scent. Jongin just listens quietly, stroking the nape of Kyungsoo's neck to soothe him. After a while, he thinks Kyungsoo must have fallen asleep, so Jongin allows his eyes to slip closed as well.

 

He's on the verge of sleep when Kyungsoo speaks, the other's voice velvety and smooth.

 

"I just want to thank you, Jongin. For making me the person I am today."

 

Jongin nuzzles his face into Kyungsoo's hair. "I haven't done a thing, 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. "You'd be surprised at how much you've done to me."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Well for one," the Hwaejin yawns. "My eyes only gained their color after I met you."

 

Jongin's eyes crack open so he can take in the swirly hues of soft peach and lilac in the other's irises. "What color where they before?"

 

"Black," Kyungsoo says.

 

"Like your soul."

 

Kyungsoo smirks. "Until you came into my life."

 

" _Spaces_. You're not going to be like this all the time are you?"

 

"Swoon for me."

 

Jongin snorts, shaking his head and cuddling closer to the Hwaejin. "So when they get the pinks and little bits of white, what does that mean?"

 

Kyungsoo hums. "It's when my feelings for you shine through. I can't really control it."

 

"So that's like you confessing to me each time?" Jongin's toes curl when Kyungsoo starts pressing light kisses all over Jongin's clavicle.

 

"If you want to think about it like that, then sure."

 

“Well. I like you too. A lot.” Jongin says cheekily, loving the way Kyungsoo's heart-shaped smile grows on his face.

 

Kyungsoo puts his hands to his cheeks to keep himself from smiling too hard. He mumbles a quiet ‘ _ah, he really likes me_ ’, before rolling over. Jongin doesn't let him go too far, though, pressing his chest against Kyungsoo's back underneath the covers.

 

The Hwaejin seems to relax after that and Jongin softly kisses the shell of the other's ear. "Sleep 'Soo. You need it."

 

"It's only one in the afternoon," Kyungsoo says tiredly, yawning.

 

"Then let's nap together. It can be our first date. I've always wanted to go on a nap date."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and gets comfortable. "Sweet dreams, _Kyōnsa-en_."

 

Jongin hums, eyes slipping closed once again. "Dream of me." Kyungsoo stops breathing for a second. "And of gelatinous beings using custom made dildos on me."

 

Kyungsoo heaves a heavy sigh.

 

~

 

It's five days later, and both of them are sitting in the cockpit of their ship. Kyungsoo is tapping away at the navigation panel while Jongin sits and checks if the ship is doing okay in quantum drive. All signs look good so far so Jongin just leans back and sighs happily. He stares out at the lights of the other stars they're passing streak by in long lines of blue, red, or white. It's quite beautiful if he's being honest with himself, but someone else has his eye today so, unfortunately, the warped stars are forgotten.

 

He and Kyungsoo seem to be playing this unspoken game of catching each other staring.

 

It's silly and Jongin feels so stupid but as long as it's with Kyungsoo, he doesn't care. He's still not over the fact the two of them are actually together now.

 

It's really, undeniably sweet that Jongin is Kyungsoo's soulmate. For some reason, it just feels so right because deep down, Jongin has always thought of him in that way. Just for Kyungsoo to confirm it, to have an actual bond that seems to defy the laws of nature in Jongin's mind, is amazing.

 

They didn't really have to say it, but Kyungsoo had hesitantly asked Jongin if he would be his boyfriend the other day. Of course, Jongin said yes in a heartbeat, thinking it was the cutest thing that Kyungsoo was trying to conform to Human rituals of dating.

 

Jongin had called and told Soojung the news, to which she congratulated them both and said they would have to get together sometime soon to celebrate. Jongin gushed to his mom about it as well only to find out that her and his father had already known. Apparently, Kyungsoo's mother and father had told them when Kyungsoo first imprinted on him and wanted to make sure it was alright with them if Kyungsoo was around Jongin.

 

His mother had explained she was hesitant at first, but after Kyungsoo's parents confirmed that there was no sort of expectations that came with imprinting, she was fine with it. She was so unbelievably happy to hear they had finally gotten together, though. Even screaming at Jongin's father in the other room that Kyungsoo will finally be their son in law, after all, to which but Jongin and Kyungsoo couldn't help but giggle about.

 

Kyungsoo's parents were more than mildly ecstatic about the news, which really surprised Jongin considering how stoic they both are. They both said they have gifts for them once they come home since most Hwaejins give newly mated couples many gifts for good luck in their future together.

 

Needless to say, Jongin thinks a short trip home is in order soon. The holidays are coming up as well on the Lunar Base and even Soojung was talking about going home for it as well.

 

Jongin sighs happily, smiling shyly when Kyungsoo reaches over and laces their fingers together.

 

"Thinking about going home again?" Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin laughs. "This mind reading thing is really unfair."

 

"It's not really that I can read your mind, more of that I get bits and pieces of information. Like just now I started thinking of the Lunar Base, but it didn't feel like me."

 

"Still." Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "How much farther? I'm excited to go exploring with you."

 

Kyungsoo checks the navigation pad. "It says another twelve hours of quantum drive."

 

Jongin whistles. "That's pretty far."

 

"We have to go through a lot of dead space. The solar systems are really spread out here for some reason. Luckily we're all charged up, though. We'll be able to make it there without any pit stops."

 

Jongin practically squirms in excitement in his seat. "I'm so excited."

 

Kyungsoo smiles, but it's very strained. "My rut begins tomorrow."

 

Jongin looks at him with concern. "C-Can... Can I help you through it this time? I know how miserable it is for you. I can bring you meds and run you a cool bath."

 

Kyungsoo swallows harshly and Jongin thinks he can see a blush creeping onto the Hwaejin's cheeks. "That's the thing, Jongin. I don't think... I think this rut will be different this time."

 

"What do you mean?" Jongin frowns, turning to face him.

 

"I mean that... I think because the bond sealed between us will make this rut worse than usual."

 

"I thought your ruts only consist of getting a really high fever, being really snappy and mean, and then being horny as hell."

 

Kyungsoo actually flushes a bright red this time. "I know, but this time my body won't be going through the same process. It'll want-"

 

The ship suddenly lurches forward, sending them both flying into the console. Jongin cries out when his head collides harshly with the metal surface, holding it once he starts to recover. His ears are ringing, vision a little blurry as he's thrown to the floor by an unknown force. Blood drips from his nose from the impact, but slowly he's able to get his senses back.

 

He hears Kyungsoo yelling for him, alarms screeching in the background. When his vision clears, he sees Kyungsoo in front of him, trying to get him to sit up. There's a scratch on the Hwaejin's temple, some blood trickling down from the wound.

 

"W-What's happening?!" Jongin yells over the alarms, barely able to stand up without having to hold onto the pilot's chair he was thrown out of. When he looks out at the space in front of them, he sees the ship has been thrown out of quantum drive and is now spinning out of control.

 

"I don't know!! Everything is shutting down!! I can't-" Just as Kyungsoo goes to try to take the controls of the ship, something Jongin never thought he'd hear in his life goes off.

 

The ship is suddenly engulfed in darkness, only illuminated in the red emergency light installed in all of the ship.

 

" _Warning_ ," a female voice says. " _Oxygen containment breach. Warning. Oxygen levels dropping to fifteen percent_."

 

Jongin’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as he sprints to the mask by the door. He struggles to put it on, too panicked and shaky to get the straps on properly. He can already feel himself struggling to breathe, the female voice of the ship saying levels have now dropped to five percent. He cries out when he accidentally drops it, nearly hyperventilating as he bends down to grab it.

 

It's then that Kyungsoo comes over, hands soft against his own when he takes to mask from Jongin. He helps him put it on, pressing the buttons to release the oxygen inside and watching in relief when Jongin takes a huge gulp of air. He caresses Jongin’s hand, softly saying to stay there, that he'll go take care of the breach. Jongin nods, still panicked as he stumbles his way back over to the controls.

 

He's quick to strap himself in, blood running cold at the sound of screeching metal coming from who knows where. He takes the joystick into his hands, briefly shouting for Kyungsoo to hold on if he can still even hear him.

 

The voice of the Penetrator 2000 rings in his ears, though.

 

_"Warning Oxygen levels have dropped to zero. Warning."_

 

He knows Kyungsoo is able to breathe for quite some time without oxygen, but Jongin is worried sick when he hears a loud thump come from behind him.

 

Just using the joystick isn't enough to stop the spinning, and Jongin fights his way over to where Kyungsoo is. The Hwaejin is sealing up the back part of the ship with one of the emergency doors when he gets there, and Kyungsoo gives him a panicked look.

 

"The right thruster is completely gone!" He shouts, alarms still going off like crazy in the background.

 

"I can't get the joystick to work!"

 

Kyungsoo breathes heavily, looking severely red in the face. "Manually override the joystick! Use what's left of the other thruster!"

 

Jongin nods, sprinting back to the console. He falls back into his seat, sliding out the manual override board hidden inside the console. He presses the code for the left thruster to turn it the opposite way they're spinning, slamming his hand on the button and praying it works.

 

The ship jerks again, but this time Jongin is ready for it. He holds on tight, the remaining fuel of the thruster slowing down their spin until it's more controlled. There's not enough to stop it completely, but it's so slight that it's barely noticeable. Jongin leaves that and runs to go help Kyungsoo.

 

He's huffing, checking both of their rooms for any other breaches. When he's done, he nods at Jongin and the human taps on the holopad so that the emergency supply of oxygen is released.

 

Kyungsoo falls to his knees in relief, chest heaving. Jongin falls to the ground with him, taking off his mask and turning off the flow of oxygen inside of it. He pushes it to the side, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Kyungsoo's back.

 

"Breathe," Jongin says, his own chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. "I corrected the spinning. It looks like we hit a comet but I can't be sure."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, weakly laying on the ground and rolling onto his back. He looks up at Jongin, reaching out to him. "Are you okay?"

 

Jongin nods. "I hit my head pretty hard, but that's about it." His bloody nose has dried up by now, just crusting on his face. Kyungsoo's wound seems to of done the same.

 

"Did the medical scanner make it?" Kyungsoo asks, about to get up, but Jongin stops him.

 

"It's in the cockpit. I'll go get it."

 

The red glow to the ship is eery as Jongin navigates through it. It's not quite bright enough to light everything entirely, so finding the med kit is a bit of a challenge. It also doesn't help that they're stuck out here in what's known as dead space. There are no lights besides distant stars that look like nothing more than pinpricks in the distance.

 

By some miracle, Jongin's able to find the med kit, and goes back over to Kyungsoo who is now sitting up in the hallway to their rooms. Jongin gets on one knee and opens it, the Hwaejin grabbing the medical scanner before he can. It illuminates Kyungsoo's face with a blue light when he turns it on, waving it slowly in front of Jongin's face until it makes a beeping noise. It's then that Jongin notices how badly Kyungsoo's wrist is shaking.

 

"It says you're mildly concussed, but nothing we should be worried about."

 

"'Soo, let me see it." He gently takes it from the Hwaejin, then makes the other rest his hand in his. He scans it, it beeping seconds later. "Your wrist is fractured..." Jongin looks at him in concern. "Hold still. Let me protect it for you."

 

"I'm alright, Jongin. I barely feel it."

 

"Look I know Hwaejin nervous systems cut off area experiencing extreme pain and all that happy horse shit, but you still need to put a barrier on. Once your body turns it's little feelers back on, you're going to be crying to me about how much it hurts because you just let it go."

 

"Okay, fine Mom." Jongin smiles a little at Kyungsoo's exasperated tone, digging out the miscellaneous setting barriers they have. He finds one that could fit Kyungsoo's thin wrist, sliding it on without a problem. He activates it, it giving off a greenish glow as it forces Kyungsoo's hand to straighten, but still keep proper blood flow.

 

"There. Good as new. How's your forehead? You have a pretty nasty cut up there." Jongin dabs at it, surprised when Kyungsoo winces.

 

"Apparently not bad enough for my body to deem too much pain," Kyungsoo chuckles. He suddenly gets a serious look, cupping Jongin's cheek. "You're freezing."

 

"I think the temperature regulator got cut off when the power shut down," Jongin says, shivering.

 

"Do we still have enough power to call for help?"

 

Jongin nods, licking his lips out of habit. "I'll go send word to the nearest gateway, then. They should be able to come pick us up."

 

Kyungsoo sighs, holding his head with his uninjured hand. "That's going to be expensive as hell."

 

"Well, it's our only option." Jongin hesitates, deciding last moment to lean in and kiss Kyungsoo's temple. "It'll be okay 'Soo. The worst part is hopefully over."

 

Jongin tries not to dwell on the fact his baby is most likely in ruins. Without full power back online, there's no way to know for sure what's gone or what's just damaged. He just prays to any deities out there, that it's not too bad and that the thrust took the brunt of the impact.

 

While making the call to the nearest gateway, Jongin can't help but to feel his skin crawl the longer he looks out into the dead space in front of him.

 

Dead space, is a slang term for just being empty. Literally nothing for miles and miles. It's horrifying really and even as the ship slowly continues to rotate, Jongin can't even spot the thing that hit them. The only inkling he has of it being a comet is the little dust particles he spotted before the main lights shut off.

 

What makes matters worse, though, is that the gateway says they won't be able to reach them for quite a few days. They're sending a transport ship out first, then one with a loading dock that can pick up the tattered ruins of their ship. When Jongin informed them the temperature regulator had been cut along with the main power, they deemed it as an emergency and asked for them to cut off any remaining power still on.

 

Their wrist monitors are able to be accessed by emergency services when needed, so the gateway emergency services say they will check in on them every so often. They also mentioned they will give them a live status of the transport ship whereabouts so they can know they are most definitely on their way.

 

Jongin assured them they have enough emergency food supplies and blankets to keep warm, so with a sympathetic goodbye, the gateway emergency services agent bids them goodbye for now.

 

Kyungsoo comes in just in time to see the human curl in on himself and start to cry from the shock of everything hitting him all at once. The Hwaejin speaks to him softly, holding him in his arms when Jongin reaches for him so he can cry in his neck.

 

"They want us to shut everything down," Jongin sniffles, arms snaking around Kyungsoo's waist and holding onto him tightly. "Said something about conserving energy just in case we need it."

 

Kyungsoo nods, wiping Jongin's tears and petting his hair. He taps on the manual override board, keying in the proper codes. He kisses Jongin's hair as the human clings to him, chin resting on the Hwaejin's shoulder and arms and legs wrapped around him. "It's going to get really dark, okay? But I'm right here."

 

Jongin nods, tears falling silently. Kyungsoo presses a few more keys on the keyboard and suddenly, the ship is shrouded in complete darkness. The red glowing of the emergency light shuts off and the ship becomes completely silent.

 

It's dumb, but Jongin has always had a fear of the dark since he was a kid. Even now, in his adult life, he feels the urge to keep some sort of light on when he sleeps at night. That is, if they're not docked at a gateway of course. In that case, he would just open his shade and be able to sleep just fine.

 

Kyungsoo rocks them gently and Jongin allows his eyes to slip shut. "Let's bring our stuff out here. I don't know about you, but I really don't like the idea of sleeping that close to the emergency door."

 

Jongin can't help to agree. The only thing keeping them from certain death and being sucked out into the deep void of space is that thin metal. He sniffles again, wiping his eyes.

 

"Okay," he says softly.

 

He slowly gets up, grabbing Kyungsoo's good hand and helping him to his feet.

 

They work quickly, Jongin doing most of the moving since the barrier on Kyungsoo's wrist doesn't let him do much. He mostly grabs the blankets and pillows, throwing them on the mattresses that at pushed together at the far end of the cockpit.

 

Kyungsoo is able to find one of their anti-gravity lights, one that blooms like a flower where the petals separate and float around the center. They glow ever so softly, enough to give a dim lighting to the room. It puts Jongin's mind at ease, at least. Now he can actually see the things around him and is able to breathe.

 

While Kyungsoo does his best to make the beds and take count of the emergency rations they have, Jongin moves everything in Kyungsoo's room, into his own. He uses a light mechanism built into his wrist monitor to get as much as he can, but it's hard to see everything. They're going to seal off the space between Jongin's bedroom and the living room just in case the other emergency door fails.

 

Jongin figures gathering as much as he can just in case, couldn't hurt.

 

By the time he finishes and sets up the second emergency door, Kyungsoo already has all of their rations laid out and is doing the math of how they should split it up. Jongin plops down next to him on their combined beds, peaking at the other's notes but is unable to read the Hwaejin words written on the paper.

 

"What's the damage?"

 

"Well, the good news is that we have plenty to last us for months if we needed it. Nothing really to worry about food or drink wise." Kyungsoo gathers up all the rations, putting them back in the bag he had found them in. He glances to Jongin anxiously, though. "But I'm still worried about you. The temperatures are going to drop at this rate so we need to find the space heater."

 

Jongin nods, pointing to the hidden cabinet underneath the console. "There's one in there. It's small but it should be fine. It runs on its own energy source so it should help us keep warm until the transport ships arrive"

 

Kyungsoo takes it out, releasing a sigh of relief when it turns on. He puts his hands in front of it to test the warm, seeming satisfied and moving it so that it can blow onto both of them as they sleep. "I can regulate my own body temperature, but I know you can't so looks like we're cuddling tonight."

 

Jongin slow claps, smiling a little afterward. "That's fine with me." He gulps, looking at the light above them. "How much energy does that thing have?"

 

"It recharges when it's off, so when we sleep, I'll take it down."

 

"O-Okay." Jongin hates how spooked he sounds, but he can't help it. Kyungsoo stops fiddling with the space heater to look at him.

 

"You still have a fear of the dark, right?" Jongin smiles because leave it to Kyungsoo to remember even the little details about him.

 

"I do, but I'm fine as long as I have you here."

 

"I can tell you're lying." Kyungsoo hums. "Wait right here."

 

Jongin glances at him questionably but stays put, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. He had grabbed it after moving Kyungsoo's things into his room. With the space heater aimed directly at him, he's doing better, but before his teeth were starting to chatter.

 

"Where's the box with the Hwaejin symbols on it?" Kyungsoo asks, voice muffled in the other room.

 

"The blue one?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Under my bed. Need a light?"

 

"No, it's okay. I found it."

 

Hwaejin's are known to see better in little to no lighting unlike humans, so Jongin knows he's telling the truth. Moments later, his best friend returns, holding something small and rectangular in his hands. He plugs in a pair of headphones and puts one of them in Jongin's ear.

 

The human looks up at him incredulously, until Kyungsoo presses play on the device.

 

A rolling thunder plays on the tape, the light pitter-patter of rain falling onto what sounds like pavement. Jongin closes his eyes, imagining the brief strikes of lightning that come before each gentle crack of thunder.

 

A smile breaks out onto Jongin's lips, not having heard the sound of a rainstorm like this since he was a kid and had still lived on Earth.

 

"Better?" Kyungsoo asks softly, and when Jongin opens his eyes, the room is shrouded in darkness once again. But oddly enough, he's able to stay calm now.

 

"Much better," Jongin says, sighing happily when Kyungsoo lays down next to him. He feels a slight tug at the earphones and wonders if the Hwaejin is listening too. He feels lips brush against his cheek, and smiles at the fluttering feeling in his heart.

 

"Try to sleep if you can, _Kyōnsa-en_."

 

Jongin cuddles close to the Hwaejin, able to feel his body heat even through his hoodie and sweatpants. Kyungsoo wraps an arm around him protectively and the human nuzzles into his chest.

 

"I'll try, 'Soo."

 

Kyungsoo hums and they fall into a peaceful silence. The rainstorm track playing on repeat until eventually, both of them can get their once panicked hearts so slow and allow them to fall into a deep sleep.

 

~

 

Jongin shifts a little, nuzzling into Kyungsoo's chest. He sighs in content at the other man's natural scent as he holds him in his sleep.

 

Jongin's eyes flutter open to see that the light is already on above them, their earphones having fallen off in their sleep. He figures Kyungsoo must have woken up and put it on not too long ago so Jongin wouldn't wake up to total darkness.

 

He relaxes against the Hwaejin, intertwining their hands on Kyungsoo's stomach. Jongin looks down at them, finding that Kyungsoo's skinny and stubby fingers seem to fit into his so perfectly. Jongin smiles at the sight.

 

He moves his head a bit to get a better look, ear resting right above the other's heart. It's then, that he realizes it's thumping wildly in Kyungsoo's chest, like the other just got done running a marathon.

 

It's also then that he notices Kyungsoo's chest in heaving, breathing labored. Jongin lifts his head to look down at him in concern, seeing a sheen of sweat to his pale skin. It's even soaking his shirt in spots and Jongin worries he might have been overcompensating his internal body temperature to try to keep Jongin warm through the night.

 

However, when he pulls the heavy blankets off of them both, he remembers something.

 

Kyungsoo's erection is straining against his pants, thick and leaking even through the fabric. Jongin's throat goes dry at the sight, but he tries to focus. He watches as Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows in his sleep, frowning deeply. He squirms a little, letting out small puffs of air through his mouth.

 

His rut.

 

He looks in pain with the way he grits his teeth and trembles ever so slightly, and Jongin's afraid to wake him.

 

In the end, though, Jongin does. He sees a flash of sweaty skin where the Hwaejin's shirt has ridden up on him in his sleep, and reaches out to stroke the area with the tip of his fingers.

 

What surprises him is that the Hwaejin actually seems to calm a little at the sensation. His brows unfurrow and his frown disappears. He looks more relaxed so Jongin decides to push his shirt up a little more, stroking little patterns onto Kyungsoo's stomach.

 

The other's erection is still leaking and looks severely uncomfortable, but that is apparently not enough to wake Kyungsoo up just yet. Instead, he releases some inhuman noises at the back of his throat, which Jongin may or may not find cute.

 

Jongin stokes down the trail of hair that starts from Kyungsoo's belly button, swirling his finger right where the other's pants start.

 

From the looks of it, Kyungsoo's cock is really nice. He's seen it before, when they've showered together as teenagers and even now when they both just decide to walk from the shower to their rooms naked. But he's never seen it erect like this.

 

In the past when Kyungsoo would have his rut, the only glimpse Jongin got of his dick was when he accidentally walked in on him masturbating. However, something seems a little different this time and even though Kyungsoo is covered, he can see there is a bit of swelling towards the base.

 

Jongin swallows, toes curling. Should he remove the other's pants too? Surely being that confined has got to hurt too.

 

It also doesn't help that Jongin is so undeniably curious as to what Kyungsoo looks like, how much he's actually been wanting to sleep with him over the years. Of course, unlike the others he's slept with, he wants to be with Kyungsoo strictly to be with Kyungsoo. He wants to be able to do something cheesy like make love to him. Make him feel good and all that cute couple stuff.

 

He's wanted that for years, because it's true. He loves Kyungsoo. And he wants to be with him in every single way. He knows they just started 'dating' but honestly, the thought of sleeping with Kyungsoo just excites him and the longer he stares at the other's throbbing dick, the more he thinks about it.

 

It when his own cock twitches in interest that he knows he has to take a step back. Breathe. The last thing they need is for Jongin to become a horny mess too.

 

Kyungsoo groans, obviously awake now and Jongin hopes the other couldn't hear his thoughts just now.

 

The Hwaejin's eyes open blearily, hands searching around for Jongin. He growls, the noise feral when he can't find any trace of Jongin next to him. He's tense and suddenly glaring so the human presses his hand to Kyungsoo's. The Hwaejin blinks a few times, eyesight seeming to clear.

 

"Jongin," he says, voice hoarse. He remains tense, especially when he sits up. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily, holding his head. "Fuck," he swears under his breath.

 

Jongin goes to hold him, but Kyungsoo jerks away, downright glaring. "Don't," he warns.

 

His eyes are a glowing lilac now and it has Jongin cowering a little. "Sorry... I know this is a stupid question but are you alright?"

 

"No," Kyungsoo answers tersely.

 

Jongin plays with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously, unable to keep from looking down at Kyungsoo's crotch. Especially now that he's sitting criss-cross and the outline of the overall shape is more than slightly prominent.

 

And holy fuck is he thick.

 

Kyungsoo growls again and Jongin yelps.

 

"Stop staring at it. I can smell you getting turned on."

 

"Sorry," Jongin squeaks, cheeks heating up. He tries to take deep breaths to slow his racing heartbeat.

 

Kyungsoo holds eerily still for what feels like ten minutes before he releases a small whimper and flops face first onto his bed. To Jongin's surprise, Kyungsoo actually ruts against the mattress.

 

Jongin bites his lip. "Kyungsoo... What can I do?"

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nothing, Jongin.”

 

" _Kyōnsa-en_ ," Jongin says and Kyungsoo actually moans at that. "You've been telling me 'nothing' for years. You're not fooling me. You need sex right?"

 

Kyungsoo pauses and turns his head. He swallows harshly, watching Jongin with hazy eyes. “Y-Yeah, but Jongin we just… we just got together and-”

 

“Soo, I’ve been with you since I was ten and I’ve thought about having sex with you since I was sixteen.”

 

“Still… I don’t want our first time to be… because of this.”

 

Jongin worriedly strokes Kyungsoo’s face, seeing the conflicting emotions there. “Is it a Hwaejin thing?” Kyungsoo nods wordlessly and avoids eye contact. Jongin hums quietly, continuing to stroke his face to attempt to soothe him. “What’s it like? Your ruts?”

 

Kyungsoo shivers at Jongin's tender touch and the human can see how hands curl into fists in the sheets. “Pain… A lot of it. But it’s because I can’t relieve it. Usually when one finds their mates, it’s easier but because I’ve been ignoring it all these years they just keep getting worse.”

 

Jongin looks at him worriedly, hesitant. “Does me being next to you make it worse?”

 

Kyungsoo takes his hand, sniffing along his wrist and making another inhuman noise in his throat. “You make it better by making it worse. Your presence makes me feel at ease, but drives me insane.”

 

The human holds still when Kyungsoo noses along his forearm, watching with bated breath.

 

' _Mate_.'

 

The word echoes in the forefront of Jongin's mind and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes up at him just as he hears it. The glowing of his eyes no longer look as intimidating, instead, drawing Jongin in like prey.

 

"I-If I can help you feel better in any way, 'Soo, I want to help." Jongin's breathless, barely able to breathe with the look on the Hwaejin's face. Like he's ready to devour Jongin in one bite.

 

"You don't know what you're asking for." Kyungsoo drags Jongin into his lap, the human gasping when his ass rubs directly against the other's hard on. The Hwaejin immediately buries his face in Jongin's neck, breathing deeply there and releasing warm puffs of air from his mouth over Jongin's collarbone. "It's not just sex I need. It's you."

 

Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, mind and heart racing. The Hwaejin's hands sneak under Jongin's hoodie, feeling like fire across his skin. He shivers when Kyungsoo takes off his hoodie, leaving on just the thin t-shirt underneath. The hard cock underneath him rubs between his ass cheeks with any sort of movement, making his blood rush south real quick.

 

"Kyungsoo." Jongin's not sure if the other man can even hear him now. The Hwaejin lays him down on his back, hovering over him. He presses his face to Jongin's chest, nosing along his sternum through his thin t-shirt.

 

He lays there, hair splayed out against the mattress and hands curled into fists by his head. He's already panting just from Kyungsoo's little touches, blushing because he's getting all worked up and Kyungsoo has barely laid a finger on him.

 

The Hwaejin seems entirely out of it by now, mumbling incoherently to himself in his own language. Jongin half expected to be stripped of all of his clothes by now with the way the other man keeps looking at him, but it seems Kyungsoo's more interested in his scent than anything.

 

Kyungsoo moans and practically shoves his face into Jongin's armpit, nuzzling there. Jongin tries not to giggle at how the other's breath tickles him in the slightest. His smile disappears, though, when Kyungsoo starts rutting against him.

 

A low moan gathers in Jongin's throat, lashes fluttering when their cocks come in contact with each other. Kyungsoo licks and sucks along his exposed neck. He presses kisses there as well, letting out a low rumbling noise in his throat when their lips come in contact with each other.

 

They kiss languidly, passionately, and by the time Jongin has to break for air, his head is spinning with arousal. He can't tell if it's all entirely his own, not with how Jongin can hear all of these filthy thoughts filtering into his mind through their bond. The Hwaejin continues to press his hips again him, sighing through his nose.

 

"'Soo," Jongin says, putting his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders and trembling from the pleasure. He tries to think clearly, but it's hard when the love of his life is humping him to death.

 

Kyungsoo said he doesn't want their first time to be like this, and it's obvious to Jongin that the Hwaejin is not in his right mind anymore. He needs to bring them both back down to Earth.

 

Jongin cups Kyungsoo's cheek, pressing his thumb under the Hwaejin's chin so he looks him in the eye.

 

"Let me take care of you," he says softly, relieved when Kyungsoo ceases his movements. He stares intensely, and Jongin nervously swallows. "Get up."

 

Kyungsoo doesn't respond, continuing to gaze at him like some sort of wild animal stalking its prey. Jongin takes a chance, sitting up and lightly pushing at Kyungsoo's chest. Luckily, the Hwaejin complies, him sitting back and letting Jongin stand. The human puts out his hand, and Kyungsoo takes it, leaning in like he's about to start scenting him again, but Jongin pushes him into the pilot's chair behind him.

 

The Hwaejin lets out an affronted noise until Jongin drops to his knees in front of him. He spreads Kyungsoo's legs apart, settling between them. At this Kyungsoo glares again, breathing in harshly through his nose when Jongin tries to pull down the other's pants.

 

Kyungsoo grabs his wrists and squeezes them. Jongin winces. Damn Kyungsoo is strong.

 

"This isn't a good idea." Kyungsoo says this, yet the look in his eyes and his tense posture tell Jongin a different story. Just as Kyungsoo is about to open his mouth again, he yelps and writhes in the chair, and Jongin can literally see his cock jerk. Almost like a wave of pleasure just washes over him. He's sweating bullets now, loudly gasping for air as he claws at the armrests of the pilot's chair.

 

"Relax," Jongin croons. He takes one of Kyungsoo's hands. "Let's see if this can just take the edge off of it."

 

Kyungsoo shivers, hesitantly letting go of Jongin's wrists. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, cheeks a bright red from his feverish state.

 

Jongin shakily continues where he left off, dragging down Kyungsoo's pants and underwear until his cock springs free. Jongin's eyes are wide as he takes in Kyungsoo's lilac color cock, hard and leaking from the slit. The crown of his cock is slightly pointed, a lighter pastel color that turns to a deeper violet once it gets closer to the base. There are muscles lining it, them bulging as Kyungsoo's cock pulses once and curls farther into Kyungsoo's stomach.

 

It's a beautiful color, and Jongin isn't embarrassed to admit he's completely mesmerized.

 

He reaches out and grasps it, lips parting in a silent moan when it immediately leans into his touch. Jongin strokes one, the foreskin moving and showing something bulging ever so slightly towards the base of Kyungsoo's cock.

 

"Oh fuck," Jongin curses, his thin fingers stroking along the shape of the other's slightly formed knot.

 

He's heard of alien species having knots before but he's never actually had the pleasure of seeing one in person, let alone feel it.

 

Jongin swallows harshly, his own cock heavy in his sweatpants. He's so fucking turned on right now, he can't even imagine how Kyungsoo feels.

 

He glances up at his boyfriend, making eye contact as he strokes him slowly. Kyungsoo's gaze is narrowed and he's gritting his teeth, but doesn't tell him to stop. Jongin decides to take it a step further, leaning in and giving a hesitant lick to the other's tip.

 

Kyungsoo grips the armrests of the chairs so hard, they crack. Under any other circumstance, Jongin would have reprimanded him for it but considering they can just claim it with the rest of the damage to the ship, he lets it go. Besides, Jongin kind of likes having this much power over Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin suckles on the lilac tip, moaning at the sweet taste of the other's pre-come on his tongue. He holds Kyungsoo's cock steady, especially when it starts to jerk again inside Jongin's mouth.

 

He sinks down farther, bobbing his head along the shaft and breathing through his nose. Kyungsoo's stomach flexes every time he comes up for air and just sucks around the cock head. He's a moaning mess and honestly, Jongin is too, somehow feeling exactly what Kyungsoo feels through their bond.

 

Each bob of Jongin's head and flick of Jongin's wrist feels like it's happening on his own cock as well. He's a panting, desperate mess because of it, but he doesn't stop.

 

Kyungsoo threads his fingers through Jongin's hair, pulling ever so slightly when the loud slurping noises ring in both of their ears. Jongin's chin is a mess of saliva and pre-come when he comes up for air again, wrapping his hand around the other's cock and jerking him quickly.

 

Jongin presses his face to the base of Kyungsoo's cock, nose brushing there as he mewls quietly. Jongin's so close to coming untouched, and it just seems to drive Kyungsoo mad.

 

The Hwaejin's eyes are that glowing lilac again as he forces Jongin to lift his head. His breathing is labored, a growl falling from his lips when he presses his cock to Jongin's lips again. Jongin opens his mouth willingly, letting the sweet taste of the other hit his tongue once again.

 

Jongin's eyes are hooded as Kyungsoo lifts his hips a little, fucking up into his mouth gently. The Hwaejin mumbles in his native language again, his grip on Jongin's skull getting tighter.

 

"Mmm!" Jongin's eyes bulge when Kyungsoo presses his face even farther down, making him take more of his cock into his mouth. Tears sting at Jongin's eyes, but he's able to breathe through his nose, hollowing his cheeks and letting himself deepthroat his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo snarls all of a sudden, and Jongin feels a wave of warmth and pleasure wash over him. He releases a muffled whimper, heart pounding in his ears as he comes in his pants, completely untouched. His hands grip Kyungsoo's thighs as he tries to swallow around his boyfriend, nearly choking when he feels him growing inside of his mouth.

 

Jongin should panic, but it's already too late, the knot is lodged inside of his mouth and he can't do anything but whimper in pain from his jaw being stretched open. Tears are gathering in his eyes now as he looks up helplessly at Kyungsoo, trembling.

 

Kyungsoo throws his head back, and pulls at the strands of Jongin’s hair. His throat bobs as he moans loudly, body shaking as he comes down Jongin's throat. The human gags a little from it, but it's not as much as he thought it would be. It’s sweet too, like that of honey so at least there’s something enjoyable about this situation. He mainly tries to focus on breathing through his nose. As befitting as it would be to have his cause of death to be suffocation from his boyfriend’s dick, Jongin’s not quite sure this is how he wants to go.

 

He adjusts his position, tears spilling from his eyes due to the strain.

 

Kyungsoo huffs, eyes cracking open when he hears Jongin whimpering to himself. He seems dazed, but his eyes are back to their default color as he catches his breath. The moment he takes in the sight of Jongin's lips stretched thin around his knot, though, he looks horrified.

 

"Oh god, Jongin. Oh my god." Kyungsoo frets over him, trying to move to sit up more, but it just causes Jongin to cry out because the knot drags him forward. Jongin gives an irritated noise, glaring harshly at Kyungsoo. "Sorry! I-I won't move- Oh fuck, baby I'm so sorry. Is it stuck?"

 

Jongin's glare deepens.

 

"R-Right, of course, it's stuck. Uhm. Just... Just hold still maybe I can take it out."

 

Kyungsoo tries to open Jongin's jaw a little wider and the human yelps, slapping the other's hands away. The Hwaejin tries to actually pull his cock out, but the knot scrapes against Jongin's teeth and makes him cringe in pain.

 

"Fuck, ow." Jongin huffs, jaw already aching horribly. Kyungsoo shouldn't even be complaining.

 

_'I should bite you for doing this to me.'_

 

"Please don't do that," Kyungsoo whimpers, looking down at him pleadingly and cupping his cheeks. "Spaces, Jongin. I'm so sorry. I-I was too out of it to realize it was already forming and I- Kyōnsa-en are you in too much pain? I'm so sorry..."

 

As much as Jongin wants to be irritated at him, the guilt-stricken expression painting Kyungsoo's face has him forgiving him instantly. It's not like Jongin isn't at fault for a part of this. He got caught up in the moment and the pleasure to notice too.

 

Jongin presses his hand over top of Kyungsoo's on his cheek, eyes soft despite the hard cock still lodged in his mouth.

 

_'I can't believe you knotted my face.'_

 

Kyungsoo covers his face, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Shut up-"

 

_'I mean I can't exactly speak with your dick stuck in my mouth-.'_

 

The Hwaejin gives a muffled scream, and Jongin chuckles, highly amused despite the precarious situation at hand.

 

It's not that big of a deal considering the other's cock is softening in his mouth, it becoming a little easier to breathe. The knot stays swollen, though, so Jongin just decides to get comfy and watch his boyfriend suffer from embarrassment above him.

 

~

 

It didn't take Kyungsoo's knot very long to go down after that. Jongin probably had to sit there for about ten minutes or so before he was able to get his jaw free.

 

Kyungsoo immediately tucked himself back into his pants and hugged Jongin so tight, whispering nonstop apologies. He can tell the Hwaejin is more than horrified that he let that happen, but if Jongin was being honest, despite the pain of his mouth being stretched to its limits, he thought it was hot as fuck.

 

As long as they plan for it next time, Jongin thinks he'd be down to do it again. Although, he doesn't dare bring that up now. Not with how Kyungsoo is literally crying and stroking Jongin's poor cheeks like they're made of glass. Jongin can _feel_ the guilt radiating through their bond, making Jongin's heart even twist painfully in his chest.

 

Jongin lets Kyungsoo baby him after that, letting him feed him some mashed potatoes they have in the emergency food kit. He even goes as far as to wrap Jongin's cheeks with two ice packs. It reminds him of what he looked like when he was fresh out of his wisdom tooth removal when he was seventeen, his cheeks swollen like he’s a chipmunk.

 

Kyungsoo seems a little more at ease afterward though, and the cool feeling of the packs against Jongin’s sore cheeks make the human sigh in relief.

 

Despite the panic that ensued afterward, Jongin was right when he said that him helping Kyungsoo a little might take the edge off of his rut. Kyungsoo's able to focus a lot more and his instincts aren't as strong.

 

Jongin isn't sure if it's specifically because of the blowjob or if Kyungsoo beat himself up so much for allowing all that to happen, but the other man doesn't wake up hard again. Instead, he's just very clingy to Jongin. He holds him as they sleep and eat, and while Jongin would probably be annoyed by it by now under normal circumstances, the fact they're still stranded in dead space has him craving the comfort of Kyungsoo's arms.

 

Waiting for gateway emergency services took a lot longer than they had thought. They called them on their wrist monitors to inform them that a solar storm had set the transport ship off course and it wasn't noticed until days later. Due to the fact it was a mistake on their end, the gateway emergency services department says they will not charge them for picking up their ship.

 

While that was a huge relief to hear, it didn't make Jongin feel any better.

 

It wasn't until both he and Kyungsoo were on the transport ship, watching their own ship being hauled into a loading dock of another even larger ship, did he feel completely able to break down.

 

Seeing his baby, his ship, his Penetrator 2000, in such horrible shape broke his heart.

 

It also hit him hard just how close they cut it.

 

They both could have died out here in the middle of nowhere and no one would have known.

 

Jongin's always been one to act first and react later, so he doesn't hesitate to tear up as the gateway emergency services agents direct the transport away from the wreckage. Kyungsoo comes up from behind him, hugging him silently and watching the team trying to gather the tattered remains of their ship.

 

"We'll get another one, _Kyōnsa-en_ ," Kyungsoo says softly, kissing the shell of Jongin's ear. "What matters most is that you and I made it."

 

Jongin sniffles, resting his arms on Kyungsoo's around his waist. "I know... It's just... That's _our_ baby."

 

Kyungsoo nuzzles Jongin's hair with his nose, sighing softly. "I'll get you an even bigger dick ship next time. How does that sound?"

 

Jongin smiles sadly, looking over his shoulder. "Promise?"

 

"I do."

 

Kyungsoo kisses him, and Jongin kisses him back.

 

Things go relatively well after that. Unsurprisingly, the Penetrator 2000 will have to be retired from its duties. Jongin had prepared a eulogy in its honor and Kyungsoo was a good, supportive boyfriend who stood with him the entire time Jongin read his speech.

 

He told the magnificent tale of how the ship succeeded in penetrating every force that reckoned with them, even that stupid comet. It was quite beautiful.

 

They had to clear everything out of the ship afterwards, all personal items that survived the crash and weren't flung out into dead space. Luckily, the insurance they have pays for temporary storage units for things such as these and they're able to keep their stuff in a locked facility until they have somewhere else to put it.

 

It's also kind of great that the gateway emergency services had gotten lost on their way to find them, because now they're staying in a beautiful resort on a nearby planet on the gateway's dime.

 

They're allowed to stay for as long as they need. Until they find a new ship, that is. But Jongin isn't quite ready to move on from his baby just yet, so they both just enjoy the spoils that are being given to them at the moment. After all of that stress, they deserve it.

 

It's their sixth day at a high-class resort on a planet known as Ghalsre when they decide to go to the nearby spa. Both of them are relaxing in what reminds Jongin as hot springs from Earth. Only there's a lot less steam and every time he moves, the water glows where it's touching his skin.

 

Due to this, he doggy paddles around Kyungsoo, grinning at the pretty rainbow of colors that sparkle in the water. The Hwaejin just watched him fondly, sinking into the water so it goes all the way up to his chin and relaxing. He lets out a breathy sigh of contentment, especially when Jongin stops his paddling to kiss his temple and sit next to him.

 

Jongin hums quietly as he closes his eyes and rests his head back on the rock behind him. Kyungsoo’s arm is around him protectively since there are others in the spa as well, some of the species known to just be hotheads in general.

 

Jongin notices the way that most people they come in contact with Kyungsoo take one look at the Hwaejin then avoid him at all costs. All Kyungsoo has to do is stare long enough at _anyone_ here and their gazes directed at the floor, tails between their legs as they walk the opposite way.

 

The longer Jongin thinks about it, the more he can recall just how often it happens.

 

"Hey 'Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo hums, eyes still closed. Jongin pokes his bare chest.

 

"Why do so many people avoid you?"

 

The Hwaejin's eyes crack open, looking to Jongin curiously. He probably already knows where Jongin is going with this since their bond really doesn't let them hide anything from each other. However, he still looks like he doesn't really know how to answer.

 

“Maybe they just don’t like me” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking around warily. “Most people don’t.”

 

Well," Jongin starts, obviously smug. “I like you.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts and brings Jongin close, hand falling to his hip underneath the water. "I'd hope so or else this whole soulmate thing would be really awkward."

 

Jongin chuckles, smiling fondly at Kyungsoo afterward. "You know, despite the fact we lost our home and almost half of our stuff, I'm still so happy. I'm excited to be your mate and learn more about your culture."

 

Kyungsoo laces their fingers together under the water, colors bursting around their hands when they do. "You have no idea how excited it makes me feel that you're not freaked out by all this."

 

The human shakes his head, speaking lowly as his lips pull into a smirk. "Baby, I've had your knot stuck my mouth. Nothing can freak me out anymore."

 

" _Stop_ ," Kyungsoo says, letting himself sink fully into the water. Jongin giggles and brings him back up for air. "Just let me drown."

 

Jongin covers his mouth to keep from smiling too hard. "You're not allowed to drown yet, _Kyōnsa-en_. You made me a promise tonight and you're living up to it."

 

Kyungsoo blushes once again, but stops trying to submerge himself underwater.

 

After they safely landed on the gateway and had mostly recovered from that scarring experience, the two of them had a long talk. Kyungsoo explained why his rut was so bad that he almost lost himself in it, saying their bond was stronger now and that his body was screaming for them to mate. This, of course, brought up more about the way mating ceremonies work on Hwaea and Jongin was very intrigued by the traditions.

 

Due to the fact they weren't your average traditional couple, though, they had to treat the mating ceremony a little different. Jongin is human, so he's a lot weaker than a Hwaejin like Kyungsoo. Usually, Hwaejins only mate during ruts or heats, but since Jongin is much more frail, they have to do it outside of the mating cycles.

 

Since Kyungsoo's rut had only recently passed, they had to wait. That being said, they also couldn't wait too long. Kyungsoo says his ruts have been more irregular lately and Jongin agrees that they shouldn't wait too long.

 

Besides, Jongin really hates seeing Kyungsoo go through so much pain during them.

 

So they made a plan. Tonight they would make it just about them.

 

Jongin pokes Kyungsoo's cheek, smiling mischievously. "You know..." Kyungsoo looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "If you wanted to go in now and get started on our night together, I really wouldn't be complaining."

 

Kyungsoo grins, scooping the human up into his arms suddenly. Jongin squirms, kicking his long legs as the Hwaejin walks him out of the hot spring with everyone watching.

 

"Kyungsoo! Put me down!"

 

The Hwaejin gives an evil laugh, twirling him around and putting him down once they reach the teleporters that can take them all over the town. He presses Jongin against the glass of the teleporter, kissing him deeply as he keys in the code for their hotel."I can't wait for you to be all mine tonight."

 

Jongin's lips part as he tries to find his ability to speak, cheeks turning cherry red. Kyungsoo is never this public with his affections. "You-"

 

Kyungsoo kisses him again, this time slower. "You swooning for me yet?"

 

The human bites his lip, eyes bright with excitement when Kyungsoo guides him by his grip on his waist to the elevators.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo presses Jongin into the mattress, mouthing along the column of his neck.

 

Jongin sighs through his nose. "In human culture, we usually recite poetry to our loved ones before we mate."

 

The Hwaejin hovers over him, giving him a disbelieving stare. "Sure you do."

 

Jongin frowns. "Fine, I won't tell you my shitty poem. Go fuck yourself."

 

Kyungsoo laughs that dumb laugh that Jongin adores so much, and the human just grins. "Okay, fine. Humor me. What's your poem?"

 

Jongin's hand slides along the curve of Kyungsoo's side, over his ribs. His heart skips a beat at the feeling of the other's warm skin against his palm. "Roses are red, Violets are blue." Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's nose. "I want your avocado dick, and your love too."

 

Kyungsoo blinks, staring hard. "Are you referring to-"

 

"Your knot? Why, yes," Jongin says proudly, hand now sliding down to squeeze Kyungsoo's ass. "Yes, I am."

 

To Jongin's surprise, Kyungsoo erupts into a fit of giggles, unable to calm himself down. Jongin flips their positions, grin wide as he watches Kyungsoo practically hyperventilate from laughing so hard.

 

"Good to know you treat my love like a joke," Jongin says, no real venom behind it. He actually loves the fact that he's gotten his all too serious best friend to crack like this. Jongin uses this to his advantage and begins kissing down Kyungsoo's chest, thumb brushing his nipple. He presses his lips to the other's chiseled abs, a devious expression on his face.

 

When Kyungsoo finally calms down, he just watches Jongin familiarize himself with the Hwaejin's body. His smile is still there but from Jongin's angle, it looks like he has a double chin. His best friend- no, his _boyfriend_ is the cutest creature in the galaxy. Truly.

 

Jongin is able to get Kyungsoo completely undressed before his world tilts on its axis and their positions are switched yet again. Kyungsoo crawls up his body, settling between his legs and trapping Jongin with both of the Hwaejin's hands on either side of his head.

 

"My turn," Kyungsoo says smugly, leaning down to kiss Jongin breathless. Their tongues brush and the Hwaejin deftly shimmies off Jongin's swim trunks and throws them to the side.

 

Kyungsoo holds Jongin's body like it's a priceless artifact, kisses him like he's the only thing he has left in this universe. And as Kyungsoo starts making his way back down Jongin's body, hot breath puffing out over the human's stomach, Jongin can't help but to wish this never ends.

 

It's a bit weird, having sex with your best friend. But when Kyungsoo presses open mouth kisses on his inner thighs and preps him slowly, one finger at a time, Jongin can't help but get addicted to it all. Kyungsoo's touch is still like wildfire across his skin and it doesn't take much for him to become a squirming mess underneath the Hwaejin.

 

Kyungsoo licks up his cock to get him fully hard once he's fully prepped. Jongin moans, arching against the sheets from the wet warmth engulfing his cock.

 

"K-Kyungsoo," Jongin pants, tugging at his boyfriend's hands because he wants to kiss him again, but Kyungsoo ignores him. He instead continues to focus on Jongin's cock, licking around the crown and pulling the foreskin back to see to pink head.

 

"It's so cute." Kyungsoo kisses the shaft and Jongin blushes heavily at the comment. Jongin's thighs quiver when the Hwaejin presses his fingernail to the human's slit, making him smile. "Finally, I'm the one who gets to see you like this."

 

Jongin's abdomen flexes when Kyungsoo lifts Jongin's cock to suck on his balls as well, crying out because it just feels too good and he's already getting so worked up.

 

"'Soo." Jongin pouts, knowing Kyungsoo is having the time of his life marking all of Jongin with his scent, but he needs him. He's been waiting for this moment for _years_ and even though they agreed to take it slow, Jongin can't take it anymore.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, letting go of Jongin's cock in favor of pressing their bodies against each other again. Jongin melts into their kiss, legs spread on either side of Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo breaks the kiss once again, Jongin looks at him questionably.

 

"Where are the condoms?"

 

Jongin smiles, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's shoulders. "We don't need them. I was checked at the last gateway. Besides," Jongin licks his lips, taking in just how much Kyungsoo's lilac irises are sparkling right now, "I want to feel you."

 

Kyungsoo cups the side of Jongin's face, pressing their foreheads together for a moment and smiling.

 

They both have the same thought at the same time.

 

' _I can't believe we're doing this_.'

 

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again, this time nipping and sucking at the Hwaejin's bottom lip while the other lines up his cock with Jongin's entrance.

 

He tenses up once he feels Kyungsoo's cockhead push pass his rim, breaking the kiss to curl in on himself a little. He lets out a small whimper at the sting, but Kyungsoo takes it slow. His boyfriend kisses just under his eyes, whispering sweet words of praise in his ear. Jongin clings to him, wrapping his legs around his waist when Kyungsoo's fully seated inside of him.

 

They kiss slowly, Kyungsoo thrusting shallowly until Jongin can adjust to his girth. Jongin falls in love with the way he can memorize every curve and bump of Kyungsoo's spine. How Kyungsoo can cover him with kisses until he feels completely loved and cherished.

 

Jongin moans when Kyungsoo happens to thrust a little deeper, eyelids becoming hooded as he gazes up at his boyfriend. "More," Jongin begs breathlessly, and Kyungsoo's more than willing to comply.

 

He sets a pace that has Jongin's body bouncing rhythmically against the sheets, their labored breathing and quick heartbeats ringing in their ears.

 

Jongin turns into a mess once Kyungsoo adjusts his angle, making the human see stars with how well his cock fucks against his prostate. Jongin whimpers from the waves of onslaught pleasure, cock already leaking.

 

"Fuck, Jongin." Kyungsoo presses his face to Jongin's neck, thrusts becoming erratic when Jongin tightens around him like a vice grip. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills Jongin's ears now and it only succeeds in starting to push him over the edge.

 

"K-Ky-," Jongin arches his back, lips parted prettily. "Nnngh!"

 

The Hwaejin nips at Jongin's shoulder, reaching between them and jerking Jongin off in time with his quick thrusts. Jongin doesn't last long after that, coming undone in Kyungsoo's fist, Kyungsoo's name like a mantra on his tongue.

 

Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin's cock when he starts to whine under his breath from sensitivity, grasping the human's hips and fucking him with everything he has left.

 

Jongin cups Kyungsoo's cheek, pressing their foreheads together. They share each other's breath as Kyungsoo starts to growl, eyes flashing a glowing lilac. It's then that Jongin feels the other's knot starting to swell and catch on his rim, bringing Kyungsoo in for a deep kiss when it finally lodges itself inside of him.

 

He winces at the stretch, especially when Kyungsoo continues rutting against him desperately, muttering how good Jongin feels around him.

 

Jongin just rests his head against Kyungsoo's, the Hwaejin's tufts of hair brushing against his cheek as he whispers into his ear. "Come for me, _Kyōnsa-en_."

 

Kyungsoo gives a small cry, hunching over and coming hard inside Jongin. He ruts against him a few times, riding out his high and just breathing in Jongin's addicting scent.

 

When Kyungsoo's eyelashes finally flutter open, Jongin's already smiling up at him adoringly, watching his every move.

 

"You have a really fucking hot O-Face," Jongin says cheekily.

 

Kyungsoo smirks a little, booping Jongin's nose just so he can see him scrunch it up cutely. "I think out of the two of us here, you're the sex kitten so I'm sure yours tops mine."

 

"Probably." Jongin giggles when Kyungsoo smacks his chest. The human weakly gets him to roll over so he can sit on his lap, hands-on Kyungsoo's stomach to keep him balanced. "Next time I want to do it like this. Show off my skills for you."

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips, eyes raking up and down Jongin's lithe, naked body. "We have all the time in the universe to do whatever we want."

 

Jongin smiles. "I know. And I can't wait to get started."

 

Kyungsoo draws little patterns onto Jongin's thighs, smiling to himself before glancing up at Jongin. He gives a breathy laugh, and Jongin already can hear the words he's thinking of through the bond before the Hwaejin even says them.

 

"I love you. I really, really do."

 

Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hand into his own, kissing his palm. "And I love you too, 'Soo. I always have and I always will."

 

~

 

“So I heard you’re ending your blog.”

 

Jongin smiles as Soojung sits next to him at the table, her pretty black dress flowing behind her. Jongin adjusts his dress shirt and sips his wine. They're all back at the Lunar Base in time to celebrate Christmas, participating in the yearly party the base throws for it's members and their families.

 

“I am, yeah.” Jongin spots Mr. and Mrs. Do in the corner talking to Jongin's own parents. Knowing them, they're planning his wedding already. At least poor Kyungsoo was able to run away from them and hide. Jongin, luckily, still hasn't been found.

 

Soojung leans in excitedly. “So then did you find it? The best dick in the galaxy?”

 

Jongin thinks for a moment. “No, I found Kyungsoo.”

 

His best friend gets a sly look, her crossing one of her legs over her knee and leaning back in her chair. “I’m going to tell him you don’t think his dick is the best in the galaxy.”

 

Jongin nearly inhales his wine from snorting too hard. Soojung laughs with him, her looking at him with pride. He picks at the little cheese plate Kyungsoo made him earlier, sighing.

 

“To be honest, I don’t think it will ever be found. It’ll be like the holy grail, kept from the galaxy and all of its inhabitants because the secrets it holds are far too great for any one man to have stuck up his ass.” He looks to Soojung, finding that proud look gone in a flash. "What? You don't agree?"

 

She scoffs. "And here I thought you were being mature for one minute of your life... And what about women, you ass? It's always about the men.”

 

“No, you're right. Women deserve it more than men. You all get cheated by your own species all the time, it's the least the universe could do for you."

 

Soojung bubbles with laughter. “What are you even going on about anymore?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m just really happy.” Jongin grins. "Kyungsoo makes me really happy."

 

"I'm really relieved to hear the two of you got together," Soojung says, smile turning sad. "I kept wondering to myself when it was my place as your guys' best friend to step in and help. You both seemed like you were hurting and I had no idea what to do or say."

 

Jongin's heart tugs a little in his chest. "Soojung..."

 

She shakes her head. "But that doesn't matter now, right? You're together and that's all that matters."

 

Jongin stares at her, tearing up a little. He doesn't even hesitate to hug her tightly. She hugs him back, giggling to herself.

 

"Stupid. Are you really crying?"

 

Jongin sniffles, pulling away. "No." He wipes his eyes.

 

"Are you bullying him again Soojungie? Because if you are, I want in on it."

 

Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo striding over with a grin on his face, wearing traditional robes of Hwaea. To Jongin, he just looks like a prince.

 

"Your boy toy is just weaksauce for me." Soojung answers smugly and Jongin just pouts at her.

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too," Kyungsoo and Soojung both say at the same time.

 

Soojung pats Jongin’s back, smiling at him and Kyungsoo. “Well I have to go. I haven’t seen my family in a while and I should go catch up with them.”

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin bid her goodbye, telling her they’ll see her later. Jongin watches everyone around them fondly, feeling nostalgia creep into his heart at the sight of his childhood friends and their families all in the same place in the school dance hall.

 

His boyfriend nudges his side, lilac eyes sparkling with mischief. “What do you say we get out of here? Maybe go get into some trouble?”

 

Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. “You think the cafeteria still locks up all their chocolate milk after hours?”

 

“You and I both know I could break that lock with my teeth if I wanted. I can get you all the chocolate milk your heart desires.”

 

“Oh, baby. I love when you talk dirty to me.”

 

Kyungsoo grins and offers Jongin his hand. Jongin takes it, lacing their fingers together and sneaking off into the crowd.

 

~

 

A livestream notification pops up:

 

_Cosmic Cock: The Final Goodbye_

 

The holoscreen flickers to life once it’s selected, showing Jongin squinting into his camera. He struggles with it, adjusting the angle.

 

“ _Ah, hold on everybody. Some minor technical difficulties._ ” He mumbles to himself and suddenly Kyungsoo comes into view too, holding the camera for him when it keeps falling down. “ _Thanks ‘Soo._ ”

 

Jongin claps his hands together, sitting in Kyungsoo’s lap so the Hwaejin’s head rests on his shoulder. “ _As you might have seen, this will be my last update for this blog. At least, pertaining to the original purpose it was made for_.”

 

He clears his throat, looking a little sad. “ _I’ve been running this blog for almost four years now and so many of you have given both it and me so much support and love… It’s so hard to say goodbye to it, but as the saying goes, all good things have got to come to an end, right?_ ”

 

He smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “ _I hope you can all forgive me for finishing. I know a lot of you invested a lot of time into this blog and became very attached, however when I started this blog, I made a promise to myself. That I would do this as long as I still had interest in it, not because it’s expected of me. With that, I hope all of my fans understand where I’m coming from_.”

 

Jongin’s eyes look off screen and he covers his mouth, smiling wide and getting misty eyed. “ _Ah, look at you all. This is why I love you so much. Yes I still plan to film updates about Kyungsoo’s and I’s life together so if that interests you, you’re still in luck… Ah ‘Soo, look. They’re wishing us well_.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles behind Jongin. “ _I told you they would support you, Baby_.”

 

“ _I know, but it’s still so sweet._ ” Jongin seems taken with the livestream chat, looking emotional as he reads everyone’s messages of love.

 

_Click, clack._

 

A message is entered into the livestream chat and by some miracle, Jongin seems to see it despite the thousands of other messages he’s receiving at the same time. He smiles, releasing a fond hum as his bright brown eyes stare into the camera.

 

“ _So what was the best dick in the galaxy, you ask?_ ” Jongin hesitates, grin still on his face. “ _I can’t really say. I set out on such a specific mission when I started this blog that I didn’t think I would even get this far..._ ”

 

He pauses, looking over his shoulder at Kyungsoo. The Hwaejin smiles when he catches Jongin’s stare, tilting his head.

 

Jongin looks back to the camera, confident. “ _I guess, all I can really say is that in the end, sometimes the best things in life are close to home_.”

 

Kyungsoo nuzzles into Jongin’s neck and the human waves his signature peace sign, winking at the camera not even a second later. “ _This is Kim Jongin, signing off for the last time_.”

 

The Hwaejin leans in, kissing Jongin’s cheek just as the feed ends.

 

The screen cuts to black, showing that the livestream has now ended.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I wrote 53k of what was supposed to be a pwp? Because I sure can't jsdnksdjf. This is dedicated to the mods and my prompter. Mods, you already know how I feel from that long sappy email I wrote you, and my dear prompter, I think you can tell just how much I enjoyed your prompt just from the outcome of this story ahaha. Thank you to everyone that believed in me along the way. This fic took me practically half a year to write and I'm so proud that it's finally done :) I hope everyone enjoyed~ Make sure to check out everyone else's amazing space fics too <3


End file.
